Into the Multiverse
by tuxmaska
Summary: After his breakup with Flame Princess, Finn embarks on his largest adventure yet. With the fate of Ooo hanging in the balance, will he, Jake, and Marceline be able to save the world, or even their friends? Join them as they encounter new friends and old enemies, discovering themselves, each other, and their ultimate destinies along the way! *** UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY! ***
1. Chapter 1: Friends

**Adventure Time: Into the Multiverse**

**Part 1: The Land of Ooo**

**Chapter 1: Friends**

* * *

Finn and Princess Bubblegum stood before the Flame Princess, in the hall where her father once ruled as leader. This time, her eyes were glowing red and she had an air of regality about her. Behind her, in the jar that long held her captive, was her father. Finn's was sweating profusely, and had a question burning in the back of his mind that he finally worked up the courage to ask. "So does that mean we're still going out?"

"No, I've realized my place is here, ruling these weak and vicious Fire People," replied Flame Princess.

Finn curled up into a little ball, rolling back and forth, in disbelief that his first relationship was formally at its end.

Flame Princess continued. "But we're cool. You're welcome to come back and hang out whenever you like, if you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you'll be completely honest with me."

"Sure, no problem." Finn smiled wanly as he ended the uncomfortable conversation. Once he turned around to leave, the questions in his mind began to race. Was he...rejected? Did she still want to be his friend? Would they ever go out again? Finn knew in the deepest recesses of his mind that the door on this possibility was closed.

* * *

Finn wandered silently, trying to process the conversation in his mind on his way back from the Fire Kingdom with PB. "What does it mean? Man, I said I was sorry...and she said everything was cool...what happened? I gotta talk to Jake." The world around him seemed to fade away in the tumult of his emotions. He ambled autonomously through the Fire Kingdom on the long trek back to his house, not even bothering to take his flame suit off once the temperatures around him were at safe levels. The sweat poured out, sticking to his shirt on the warm, sunny summer's day.

Princess Bubblegum walked with him the entire way, trying to figure out just what she could say. She attempted to start a conversation with him several times, but ultimately balked, looking at the sad, lonely expression on his face. She walked beside him uncomfortably for a few hours until they arrived back at Finn's treehouse.

Princess Bubblegum patted Finn on the shoulder and forced a smile. "Bye Finn. I'm sorry it ended this way."

Finn stared at her, but was looking right through her, into the dark recesses of his mind. "Yeah...thanks." He mindlessly opened the door without even saying goodbye to the Princess, who stood at the closed door briefly before making her way back to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Finn came in the door and Jake was waiting on the couch, drinking some tea. As Finn threw his backpack on the floor without saying a word, Jake got up from the couch and set his tea down on stacks of Ice King's fanfiction, which they had been using as makeshift tables.

"So...how'd it go?" Jake smiled and approached his brother.

"Dude...don't even...it was like...I don't know."

"Man, you gotta be more specific. Are you guys...?"

"Well...we went to find FP...except now she's like, running the Fire Kingdom, and her dad's imprisoned in that thing she was in."

"Ok...and are you still..."

"Well, she said we couldn't get back together...but I could still come hang out. So maybe?"

Jake patted his brother on the back and invited him to take a seat. "I don't know man, it sounds to me like it's over, like, for realsies."

Finn's muscles tightened, and his voice raised. "But she said we were cool, and I could come and hang out anytime!"

Jake hugged his brother briefly, then looked him in the eye. "You've been bro-zoned dude. Just face it. I mean, you can hang out with her if you want, but I wouldn't. You gotta accept she's not your girlfriend anymore."

"But…but…that's just not right man! How could that be? All that time we spent together! I think you're just jaded, bro."

Jake cringed and raised his eyebrow at his brother. "I might be jaded, but I don't hang out in the bro-zone. It'll drive you crazy. I'm just lookin' out for you bro, do whatever you want."

Finn sighed and stayed silent for a moment. "Whatever dude. I'm done with this for now. Wanna get BMO and kill some zombies? I got a great new game you gotta check out!"

At this point, Ice King stomped downstairs from his makeshift room in the attic.. "Face it man, you blew it! It's over! Done! I know a thing or two about things being done…oh, my precious Bubblegum…Now help me unpack the rest of my stuff! You know, this wouldn't have happened if your psycho ex could keep her fiery temper under control! Not that you didn't completely MAKE her lose her temper, but that's BESIDE THE POINT!" Ice King pointed to his large stacks of fanfiction and videotapes, where Jake's tea sat, getting cold.

Finn shook his fist, trembling all over. "Ice King!" He paused for a moment and hung his head low. "….eh, you're right. I'll help you unpack. Wanna join us later for videogames?" Finn got started on the slow, boring task of helping the Ice King organize his fanfiction and video tapes. They hung a makeshift curtain dividing the bedroom in two, and used some of his first drafts to prop up a mattress they crafted out of straw for him. Hours rolled by silently as Finn persisted on his lonely task. Once they were complete, Ice King joined Finn and Jake for a marathon night of video gaming, which extended way into the early morning hours.

* * *

Several weeks passed with little change in Finn's habits. He stayed around the house and played videogames until late, then woke up some time around mid-afternoon only to repeat the process. Jake tried his best to give his brother leeway, as he knew that Finn really hoped that his first relationship would work out. Finn said little to Jake or Ice King, ate very little, and had stopped showering.

Finn woke up groggy one morning, up late again from another night of slaying zombies. He felt like he needed to leave. Jake was making a late breakfast for both of them. "You gonna eat anything bud? Gotta get your nutrition, start the day out right!"

Finn put his backpack on and grabbed his sword. "Nah man, I'm good. "Haven't been hungry lately. I think I'm gonna go out, get some air, maybe find a dungeon and kill some stuff, get some treasure, ya know?"

"Man, you gotta get over it at some point. You don't look or smell like any brother of mine...when's the last time you showered?"

Finn smelled his armpits indifferently and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh...who needs a shower? I don't smell that bad."

"Dude...seriously. If you can't smell it, I can't lead you to water. Though I probably should try anyways."

"I'll shower later, bro. I'm goin out by myself."

"Alright man, but you gotta get over it at some point. It's been like 3 weeks dude."

"Whatev, man, I'll be out until whenever. Don't wait up for me."

"Come on Finn, it's not the end of the world. Snap out of it!" Jake looked up and realized that Finn was no longer in the room. The door slammed shut.

Jake had been concerned about his brother, and this latest development was more troubling. Finn seemed to lose all motivation until just then, when he suddenly wanted to go out dungeon hunting by himself? He hadn't seen Finn this way since his plagued pursuit of Princess Bubblegum. He felt guilty for his previous intervention, which landed Finn in this situation to begin with, so he resigned himself to allow Finn to come to terms with his own feelings. "He'll come around, eventually…he'll see it's not the end of the world," Jake said to himself, turning back to his lonely breakfast, getting cold on the table.

* * *

Finn emerged from his house for the first time in weeks and decided to take a long walk around Ooo. He told himself that it would get his mind off of things, but all he really wanted to do was think about the situation with some fresh scenery around him. Jake was sympathetic, but couldn't understand, as he was in a good relationship with Lady. Ice King was as annoying as he always was, and his ideas of what constituted a relationship generally involved kidnapping and reading bad stories where he was the main hero.

Finn couldn't accept that it was really over. "Man, I really liked her...we hugged like 17 times, we almost...kissed It can't end like this. She wants to be my friend, eh? Well I'll show her what a great friend I can be!" Finn found himself saying aloud, as if Jake was beside him. "Oh right, I'm all alone...alone...forever..."

Finn thought long and hard about their relationship, walking along the path to nowhere in particular, kicking small pebbles as the mood would catch him. He felt betrayed that Flame Princess was now running the Fire Kingdom, the place that imprisoned her for most of her life. He wondered, "how exactly did she take over...was she ev..." He stopped himself mid-thought, unable to go down that dark path. More questions than answers were running through his mind, and he was getting fatigued trying to take in the complexity of all that had happened. Once he hit an impasse, he realized what he had to do. He had to go on another adventure. Finn decided to stop his aimless wandering, and turned around, heading in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum always had something that she needed him to do, and he knew he'd feel better after a successful quest.

* * *

Finn arrived at the Candy Kingdom after wandering around for hours. It was a beautiful day outside. Finn had deep circles under his eyes and trembling hands, betraying his inner chaos to those who bothered to look deeper. Finn greeted the banana guards, who gave him quick passage into the castle. The Princess was in her throne room. He walked up the stairs and made his way into the throne room to see her.

"Hey Peebles," Finn said absent-mindedly.

"Ah Finn! Great to see you! How have you been?"

"Eh...you know. Same old. Got anything for me to do?"

"I have something in mind for you. But it's dangerous…and you have to be able to keep a secret."

"Anything that'll get my mind off of this, PBB. This is like, the weirdest I've ever felt. One minute, I'm like on top of the world, the next, I'm stuck in the darkest part of the Nightosphere alone with Marce's dad."

"Ok, Finn, if you're willing. Cinnamon Bun hasn't come back or even called me since he went with Flame Princess to the Fire Kingdom several weeks ago. I'm worried he might be...in danger. She's still unstable, and I wasn't able to complete my analysis on her emotional and physical makeup. I'm just worried about him. Can you check up on him and make sure everything's ok?"

A smile crept onto Finn's tired, creased face. "You got it, Peebles!" He would get to go on an adventure AND have a good excuse to spend time with Flame Princess! He couldn't resist.

"But Finn, there's one thing…"

"What is it?"

"Finn, you can't let Flame Princess know that I sent you. She's…probably not happy with me after I tried to examine her. She DID run away before my tests could be completed, after all. It's hard to say what she might do to him if she finds out that I'm the one sending you. You've GOT to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Of course!" Finn ran out of the Candy Kingdom hurriedly, and rushed home in jubilation. The day seemed brighter, as Finn finally expanded his myopic view and saw the world around once more, the color rushing back into his world with the thrill of this new opportunity.

* * *

"I'm home, Jake!" Finn exclaimed as he burst through the door. Jake was playing videogames on BMO and sitting on the couch.

"What's up, bro? Feelin' better? You got a spring in your step...did you meet a new girl or somethin?"

Finn laughed. "Nah, man, nothin' like that. I did run into Peebles though. She's got this awesome mission for me."

"Heh heh...it's not find an eligible princess and kiss her or anything, is it?"

"Way more awesome than that. I get to go to the Fire Kingdom to check up on Cinnamon Bun!"

Jake squinted skeptically at his brother. "I don't know man...you sure that's a good idea? I mean, getting over FP is one thing...but you're like...going back into the lion's den. You sure you just ain't gonna get your hopes up all over again?"

"Nah man. I've got total clarity now. We're just friends, right? I'm gonna go get my flame suit and head out."

"Well alright, man. If you say so. I'll be right here playing Zombopocalypse if you need me."

Finn went upstairs and put on his flame suit. He already had his other adventuring provisions from earlier, so once he grabbed a quick bite to eat, he headed out for the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

It was a hot day in the Fire Kingdom, as most days were. The sense of foreboding pervasive during the rule of Flame King was replaced with a nervous sense of optimism about the future. Many Fire People were out and about, and greeted Finn as he wandered through the Kingdom.

Finn was hopeful that his meeting with the Flame Princess could be the start of something new. He had almost forgotten he was on a mission from Princess Bubblegum as he made his way to her throne room.

"Oh hey, dude, it's you." One of the Flame Guards eyed Finn.

"Yeah man, can you let me in to see the Princess? It's like, totes important."

"Uh, sure. Step right in."

As Flame Princess saw Finn, she stood up from atop her throne and smiled broadly. "Finn, what are you doing here? It's good to see you!"

Finn blushed a little. "I just wanted to stop by and hang out, you know, like old times?"

"Well, I'm a little busy now, the pressures of running a kingdom, you know? But you're welcome to come hang out with me while I make my rounds."

Finn jumped high up in the air, despite the heavy weight of his flame suit. "I'd love that!"

They wandered around the Fire Kingdom, and Flame Princess was showing some of the improvements she had made since becoming ruler. Houses were being built for many of the homeless and more unfortunate subjects. Roads and bridges that had fallen into disrepair were feverishly being fixed. As they walked along a road that was being repaired, Flame Princess explained her ambitious plan for the future of the Fire Kingdom.

"Now that we run an HONEST kingdom here, I've finally managed to do something about the high unemployment rate. Working people generally don't commit treason, you know?"

Finn was absorbed in his own romantic thoughts about Flame Princess. Her eyes seemed to dance playfully as she talked, and she looked beautiful standing there, with the flames dancing around her. Her regal dress only served to highlight the curve of her face and her lovely auburn hair. "Uh-huh, yeah…they can like work and stuff…" he replied absent-mindedly.

"Finn, are you listening to me?"

"Y-y-yeah! Of course! Totally, FP!"

Flame Princess scowled at Finn as she crossed her arms. "Ok, then you'll know where we're going next."

Finn saw his chance. "To see…Cinnamon Bun?"

"Well, what I actually said was that we're going to see one of the new bridges being built, but Cinnamon Bun will be there. He IS my chief advisor and head of the project, after all."

"Whew…" Finn muttered under his breath.

* * *

After a short walk down the newly-built road, Finn and Flame Princess approached the bridge. They were working out a way to connect two previously separated parts of the kingdom that spanned a large lake of fire. The support arches were being built at both sides simultaneously out of granite blocks that were trucked in from the nearby mountains. There were about 50 flame people working feverishly when the arrived.

Cinnamon Bun was tinged blue from the flame protection spell he had cast on him, and wearing a hat indicating he was the foreman of the project. Despite his blue tint, he was still short, brownish, and squishy. His vapid gaze quickly turned to the two familiar people approaching him.

"Uh…hi Flame Princess, hi Finn! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see my favorite adviser, and to check on the new bridge," replied Flame Princess.

"Uh, yeah…we're building the bridge…it's not done yet."

Finn nervously laughed. "So how are you doing, CB? Flame Princess treating you well?"

"Uh…yeah…she's not mean like Princess Bubblegum was…she was ba-"

"Now Cinnamon Bun!" Flame Princess chided. "You know she's not really bad, and you shouldn't say those things."

"Uh…ok Flame Princess...but I like you better than her. Look at the bridge we're building…"

"I like you too," said Flame Princess happily, "and you're doing a good job."

Finn was tapping his foot impatiently, having had his fill of all the boring drudgeries that Flame Princess was dragging him through. . All they were doing was just running around from place to place, checking on this and that person or project. What was clearly missing here was a sense of adventure. He was very happy that he wasn't the one running a kingdom, and had a newfound respect for Flame Princess as well as Princess Bubblegum. His thought train led him to a clever idea.

"So, you wanna go on an adventure some time, Flame Princess? You know…like…old…times?"

"Finn, don't you see that my people here need me? People like my father have neglected and abused them for as long as anyone can remember. I have a lot of work to do…I don't have time to go on silly adventures like I used to…but I appreciate the thought."

Even through the flame suit, Finn's muscles could be seen tensing up briefly, then releasing as he stood slumped and resigned before her. "Ok, well, you seem like totally busy here FP, so I'll catch up with you later."

"Later, Finn," FP replied absently, focused almost entirely on the engineering specs on the bridge.

Finn turned around so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, and sauntered out of the Fire Kingdom. As he wandered out on his solitary trek out of the volcano, he turned his inner eye to the chaos that turned underneath. He was again rejected. Finn avoided the gaze of all the flame people who tried to greet him on his way out, knowing that he would scream at the first person who spoke to him in his present state.

At least he could tell Bubblegum that Flame Princess had not harmed Cinnamon Bun, and actually seemed to be treating him quite well, and giving him responsibilities no one thought he could handle.

* * *

Finn arrived home later that evening in the pouring rain, which fit his mood perfectly. He knew he'd have to talk to Jake about the whole mess, but wasn't sure if he was ready to go through with it. He stood outside in the rain, steeling himself for the conversation, which would just reopen the fresh wounds that he felt. He came in silently, put up his flame suit, and headed back downstairs to see Jake, who was waiting for him in the living room.

"What did I tell you man?" Jake patted his brother on the back. "Totally bro-zoned. Sucks, don't it?"

Finn just crossed his arms and sighed. "Yeah man…I just don't get it. I mean, we were so…I don't know…COOL at one time. She called adventures SILLY, man! That's like, UNFORGIVABLE, and totes lame."

"Look, bro, you just gotta get your mind off it. Why don't we go do a jam session with Marceline? That always cheers you up."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," an ethereal voice said. The room slowly got dark, and when the lights came back on, the form of Marceline appeared, floating in front of them.

"Marceline! How long have you been there?" asked Finn, perplexed more than he should have been. Marce made a regular habit of causing mischief and spying on them.

"Oh, a couple of hours," she replied, nonchalantly. "Yeah Finn, you gotta get your mind off it for a bit. Come on, let's go to my place and jam."

Ice King appeared from upstairs and had some tapes in his hand. "Or, or, or, or…now just hear me out here…we could watch some of my home movies. I have some with Gunter cleaning my house, here's me reading my fanfiction-a bit too racy for the ladies maybe-and some with me wearing glasses and talking like some kind of brain."

Ice King had been watching a lot of the movies he had made while he was Simon lately. He wasn't really sure why he was watching them, but he was drawn inexorably towards them now.

Marceline sighed. "Ugh, no way, Simon. No one wants to watch you read your gross fanfiction! Come on guys, let's go."

"Later, Ice King. Enjoy reading your fanfiction to your usual audience." Finn chuckled.

"But I'll be here all by myself...oh come on guys! Don't leave me hanging."

"Later dude!" Finn, Jake, and Marceline left before Ice King started watching tapes of dramatic readings of his latest draft.

* * *

Marceline turned into a giant bat and carried Finn and Jake on her back as she flew away to her house . The house was in a dank and spooky cave. The porch had a basketball hoop on the side, and the house itself was warmly lit on the inside, welcoming visitors who had braved the cavern.

"Sorry about the mess, guys, it's been a while since I last cleaned," Marce apologized as they entered her house. Dirty clothes and various half-consumed apples, strawberries, and other food less recognizable strewn about. "Just make yourselves at home. I'll go get my axe and we can jam for a bit." She floated upstairs to search for her guitar.

Finn and Jake moved some dirty clothes aside, sat down on her couch, and began to talk. "Dude, I just don't know what to do," said Finn. "I've never felt this way before. I'm just..."

Marce floated down the stairs with her guitar. "Well guys, enough chatting, let's make some music!" Finn, not waiting for anyone else, jumped in, encouraging everyone else to follow his lead.

_I can't keep pushing this down any deeper,_

_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?_

_Every move I make,_

_Is just another mistake,_

_I wonder what it would take,_

_Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body,_

_Like there's a hole inside my heart. _

_It's like this feeling is gonna consume me,_

_If I keep hoping for us not to depart._

_Oh, I feel like I'm all burned up inside,_

_It's like I'm all burned up inside,_

_It's like I'm all burned up insi-i-de... i-i-ide._

"Wow Finn, that's really deep," exclaimed Marce.

Jake, who knew the song, couldn't help but shed a small tear. It was this song, after all, that was the beginning, and now the end of Finn's first relationship. "Aw Finn, come here! It's brohug time!" Jake wrapped himself around his brother, who just stood there in response.

"I….just don't get it, man…" responded Finn after some time, despondently. "Why do relationships have to be so complicated? I thought for sure Flame Princess was the one…I just made one mistake, dude…I just...I just…" Finn sat down on the couch and released the torrent of sadness that had been welling up inside him.

Marce, who was generally uncomfortable with such a raw display of emotion, chimed in. "Finn, it's not just you. Sometimes, it just doesn't work…it doesn't mean you're a bad guy."

Finn wiped the tears from his face and sniffled to clear his throat. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think you're a great guy. I'm sure you'll find someone eventually, someone more like you. She wasn't right for you anyways. You guys just didn't have anything in common."

"But, how could it have felt so good if it wasn't?"

Marceline sat down on the couch beside Finn. "Well, hat's kind of the thing with love. It can play tricks on you. Trust me, I'm over 1000 years old. I've been through it all."

"So, what do girls want? I mean, like really want? Not like being chased by wolves or wrestled with."

"Finn, it's a lot more complicated than that. I can't give you just a simple answer. Different girls want different things. Just be nice, and be yourself. You're bound to find someone whose interests and personality match up more with your own eventually. It's not the end of the world."

Finn forced a smile through his tears. His eyes, although bloodshot, sparkled with a glimmer of hope. "You promise?"

"I do. Guaranteed. You can put me in a headlock and pin me down to the ground if I'm wrong."

"Ok, Marce, you're on! I won't let this get me down. I had no idea you were so totally deep. You're totally rad, and a great friend, thanks for talking me through it…and you too bro." he said, turning to Jake.

"No problem, now can we keep playing? I haven't jammed in weeks, and I've got a great vibe going right now," asked Marce, picking up her guitar. Finn, Jake, and Marce played music, sang, and danced well into the early morning. They all ended up crashing on Marce's couch in exhaustion. Even though the couch was uncomfortable, Finn slept peacefully that night, thinking of how great his friends were and hopeful that he would one day find that special person.

* * *

The next morning, after they all awoke, and Finn and Jake went back home. After a quick afternoon lunch, Finn realized there was something he still had to do. Even though the wounds on his heart were still fresh, he would have to give Princess Bubblegum a full report on Cinnamon Bun. He made his way later that evening to the Candy Kingdom to parlay with her.

Princess Bubblegum had been expecting Finn to show up, and quickly invited him into her private study when he arrived. Finn and Bubblegum sat down and closed the door behind them. Finn began to provide her the details of his run-in with Flame Princess.

"I don't really like it," Bubblegum rubbed her chin thoughtfully, after listening patiently to Finn's account of the events that had transpired. "But if that's how it is, just keep a watch on him for now, Finn."

Finn looked grieved at the prospect of so soon returning to the Fire Kingdom. "Princess, I don't really want to go back right away. That meeting…it cut me deep, you know? Can I go back later, maybe when it won't hurt so bad?"

"I suppose we could wait a little while. It might take her a while to put her plans into action, anyways."

"What plans, Princess?"

Bubblegum tensed up slightly. "Oh…nothing, just if she's up to something we might not know right away. Does…she suspect anything?"

"Not that I could tell at least. She seemed like, totes absorbed into her work. It was mad crazy. She was acting just like you do, with her 'kingdom' this and 'duty' that."

Bubblegum suddenly turned a dark shade of red. "I AM NOTHING LIKE HER!" She exclaimed as she rose out of her seat.

"A-a-anyways," she said, quickly regaining her composure and sitting back down. "Just keep an eye out for me, okay? I want to make sure she's stable and not harming my dear, precious Cinnamon Bun," she said sweetly, with a smile on her face.

"You got it PBB. I'll keep any eye out. You can count on me!"

"I know I can, Finn. That's why you're the right man for the job." As they both got up to leave the room, she gave him a little peck on the cheek.

Finn blushed. "T-t-thanks!" he stammered, then made his exit.

Finn went back home, trying to figure out how he was going to keep making excuses to go back to the Fire Kingdom. "At least she didn't give me a deadline. I'll get to it when I feel better."

Finn, spent the next few months playing games with BMO, watching movies with Ice King, and embarking on adventures with Jake. He was finally beginning to move on, and feeling more like the old Finn. "I don't need anyone right now," he thought to himself, "I'm happy just taking things as they come!"

In the midst of his self-healing and self-discovery, he had forgotten about his promise to Princess Bubblegum to check up on Cinnamon Bun and the doings of the Fire Kingdom. But then, a prompt reminder arrived, knocking at the front door, as Jake and Finn were eating breakfast.

"Go get that, BMO, we're busy," said Jake.

"Who is it?" Asked BMO. "Are you a criminal? Are you going to rob me or something?" He asked innocently, looking at the living incarnation of flames in front of him.

"I was told this is where I could find Finn the Human," the flame guard bellowed. "Is he available?"

Jake and Finn rushed downstairs at the same time. It was good to have BMO around to answer the door sometimes, although his demeanor was less than helpful if it were someone important at the door.

"I'm Finn the Human," Finn suspiciously eyed the out-of-place visitor. "Oh, so let me guess…"

"The Flame Queen requests your presence immediately. Please come with me." The guard stated.

"Totally called it! You owe me bacon pancakes tomorrow!"

"Alright, fine," said Jake, upset at having lost yet another bet in the 'who's at the door' game. "Can I come along this time? You know, just so it doesn't end up like it did the time before?"

"Of course, bro. I know you got my back."

"Both of you, please equip yourselves properly and follow me. It is a matter of urgent need," the guard said. They ran upstairs and got their provisions quickly. About ten minutes later with their flame suits on, they headed out the door, accompanied by the guard.


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies

**Adventure Time: Into the Multiverse**

**Part 1: The Land of Ooo**

**Chapter 2: Enemies**

* * *

Finn and Jake arrived at the Fire Kingdom, accompanied by the flame guard. The entrance to the kingdom now had a sign which read "IN IGNI VERITAS," and this slogan appeared throughout the kingdom, on various posters. New bridges, businesses, and roads were ubiquitous. Soliders were stationed at the entrance to each bridge and at various checkpoints along the way. Finn and Jake were searched at each checkpoint, and sent forward with a perfunctory "IN IGNI VERITAS," which they began to repeat as they were familiarized to the routine.

Once they cleared all the checkpoints, they approached the Royal Throne Room. The Flame Queen's work projects also extended to her throne room. There were elaborate portraits of her up on the walls on either side, and the throne itself was decorated ornately to resemble a large flame. Flame King, imprisoned in the glass bottle, was hung from the ceiling in the rear of the room. He had five guards surrounding him on all sides. As Finn approached, one of the guards standing by the throne announced, "Finn the Human, prepare for a meeting with the Flame Queen, prostrate yourself properly."

Finn scratched his head. "Prostrate? Isn't that like, a bad word or something?"

Jake came up behind Finn and tremulously whispered in his ear. "It means kneel, and I don't think he's joking either…"

The guard tensed up and glared at Finn, who turned to face his brother. Finn fidgeted in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. After what seemed like an eternity, the Flame Queen came out of her back room and sat on her throne.

"Finn! It's good to see you!" She said cheerfully. "Please, take a seat, relax. At ease everyone."

The guards took a more informal position, and Jake and Finn nervously sat down on a rock bench to the side of the room, facing the throne. Finn and Jake exchanged furtive and knowing glances with each other before facing the Flame Queen.

Flame Queen took a comfortable position on her throne and held her royal sceptre. "Perhaps you've noticed that I have more guards than the last time you were here, Finn. I'll explain all about that in a minute. But first, how are you? You haven't been coming around lately, is there something the matter?"

Finn laughed nervously, exchanging another quick glance with his brother, who shrugged his shoulders. "I've been doing great, FP! Been going on adventures, jamming out, ya know, enjoying life."

"That's great! I'm glad you're doing well."

"Ok Princess-" Jake stood up and bellowed.

"You will SIT DOWN, and refer to her majesty as the Flame Queen!" A guard approached Jake and pointed his spear.

"Ok, Flame QUEEN," Jake sat down slowly, "so what exactly is going on here? What's with the mad guard action? It's crampin' our style! You paranoid about somethin'?"

"Well, Jake, since you mention it, yes. This doesn't need to leave this room, but I'm concerned about a couple of recent…troubling events." She squinted her eyes as she glanced around the room, watching her guards intently.

Finn looked up at FP and beamed. "Like what FP? We can handle anything!"

"Well first off, I think there might be a spy in our midst. Cinnamon Bun told me he thinks he's been followed recently. Of course, we've never been able to catch anyone, but we're concerned they might be coming from the Candy Kingdom."

"The Kingdom of Lies!" shouted all the guards in perfect unison. Finn and Jake suddenly noticed the room getting hotter, as sweat was pouring down their faces.

"Do you know anything about this, Finn?"

"No, not at all," Finn replied, turning away from Flame Queen and crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Well, like I said, it's only a suspicion at this point…but she is just so DISHONEST!" Flame Queen burned brighter, incensed all of a sudden in a torrent of emotion. "…but there's something else. Far worse than any spying within our borders."

"What's got you so down, FP? You can tell me!" Finn forced a smile.

"Ok, guards? We need a private moment here." Flame Queen dismissed her extensive entourage and made sure everyone was out and the door was safely shut before she continued.

"Well, Flambo left our kingdom suddenly a few weeks ago, and he left this note. Maybe you should read it. It was addressed to you, Finn." Flame Queen produced a small envelope from behind her throne and handed it to Finn.

Finn took the letter from Flame Princess and sat back down. The letter was written hastily on a sheet of vellum, which glowed blue from a flame protection spell. It read:

_Finn and youse guys,_

_I had to get out of the __Fire Kingdom__. Somethin' just ain't right, you know? Flame Princess has been givin' me the creeps lately. I swears I'm on the level. I'm off to see Princess Bubblegum. Maybe she'll know what's goin on around here. Come see me if youse want._

_-_ _Flambo_

Jake was peering over Finn's shoulder, hands cupped over his extended eyes. "I can't believe he writes like he talks. It's like I can hear him in my head. Freaky!"

"More important than that, did you notice where he was going? And what kind of problem does he have with me? Have I not cleaned up this kingdom? He's not being honest with me, that's the problem! Flambo is trading secrets to Princess Bubblegum in exchange for...a place to live. He has to be!" Flame Queen twitched with fury.

Finn stood up and placed his hand on Flame Queen's arm. "Ok, ok, FP, calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this. Just leave this job to us! We'll take care of it for you, I promise. Right, Jake?"

"Right!" Jake was eager to leave the Fire Kingdom, and his enthusiasm reflected this far more than any desire to help Flame Queen or his brother. He felt a keen sense that Flame Queen was disturbed and unstable, and the Fire Kingdom had deep problems.

"That's why I knew I could trust you Finn. You have kept your promise to be honest with me. Please just find out what's going on, and bring Flambo home…if he wants to come home." Flame Queen turned from bright red to a more mellow shade of orange as she sighed deeply. "Ok Finn, well…I guess that's it. I have to get back to…ruling the kingdom. Good luck."

"You can count on us!" Finn and Jake hastily let themselves out of the throne room, stifling the urge to run.

* * *

Once Finn and Jake left the throne room, they were accompanied by an entourage of flame guards, who eyed them closely until the left the Fire Kingdom, and remained at the entrance to the underground cave until they were sure their visitors were out of sight. Finn and Jake stared at each other after they left, gritting their teeth and stopping periodically to glance behind and around them as they made their way back to their house. A few hours later, Finn and Jake entered the front door and took off their flame suits, throwing them carelessly on the ground. After sitting down to decompress for a few minutes, Jake made them a quick dinner and they settled down on the couch.

"Dude, that was like, total creepytown! What's with her?" said Jake.

Finn played with his food, nervously tapping his fork. "I dunno man, she was just like, stressed out or somethin'. You know how Peebles gets sometimes."

Jake eyed his brother intently as his food got cold and crusted onto his plate. "Yeah, but this was different. I don't think she's stable man."

"Why does EVERYONE keep saying that? Gosh, you all sound like a…like a…"

"Hey, not trying to harsh your vibe, dude. I'm just concerned for her and the kingdom. Maybe she bit off more than she could chew."

"Dude, I don't think she eats much of anything…she's a living flame," Finn forced a deep laugh.

"Ah, you know what I mean, man. Anyways, let's finish up our dinner."

"Yeah man...I know." Finn stared at Jake briefly then glanced away, as they ate the rest of their meal in silence.

* * *

After they finished up dinner they decided to break the ice and started playing Zombopocalpse. They barely made it out of the intro level when were interrupted by Ice King, who came downstairs suddenly and began frantically searching for something, tearing the house apart in his fervor.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" He turned to the brothers, who were sitting on the couch. ""Finn, Jake! I know you guys are big fans of my writing, but I need volume 6 of my stories back now!

"What are you talking about, Ice King? You're like, the only person alive who reads that, other than the people you force to listen to it," Finn snorted as he turned his attention back to his game.

"But Volume Six was RIGHT HERE! I swear it! Gunter! Gunter! Bring daddy his glasses so he can look for his missing book!"

"Dude, Gunter's not here. He's still imprisoned after we got your crown back, don't you remember?" Jake paused the game, causing Finn to shoot him an angry glance.

"Ugh, you guys don't know what good writing is! I'm out, I'm gonna go search WHAT'S LEFT OF MY HOUSE for it. I have to have it…it's the one where Fionna and Marshall…"

"Dude, don't need the deets. Just go get your book back bro. Let us know if you need us for anything," Finn waved his hand and unpaused the game. Ice King just kept grumbling to himself. He thoroughly made a mess of Finn and Jake's things, and left the house huffing and puffing, slamming the door so hard the pictures on the walls shook.

Jake looked around from the couch to make sure the Ice King was gone, then got up to pause his game for a snack break. "Who wants pizza bagels?"

"Ooh, ooh…me!" Said BMO.

"But dude, we like, just ate," Finn said.

"It's always the right time for pizza bagels!"

Finn got up to stretch. "Yeah, man, you're right! Well microwave me up a few."

"Comin' right up!" Jake brought out the pizza bagels about 15 minutes later as everyone settled down on the couch for a nice, quiet evening.

* * *

Ice King wandered aimlessly for hours, eventually arriving at the remains of his kingdom. He had been rebuilding slowly, but it was such a long process that he just didn't have the motivation recently. Seeing his kingdom in ruins only added to his irritation. "Oh great, here's a LAKE where my snow fields and hills used to be. GREAT exterior decorating, Flame Princess and Finn! It just needs more BURNING REMAINS of my HOPES and DREAMS!"

Marceline had followed Ice King when she saw him wandering earlier, and had been tailing quietly and invisibly behind him for a few hours. She was excited at the prospect of him possibly recovering his memories, and recalled his conversation with her the other day, talking about watching the videos of who he used to be. She followed him through the soggy, slushy remnants of his kingdom for about an hour. He seemed to slowly be wandering in the direction of his former house. He climbed up the mountain slowly and entered the doorway, possibly looking for something.

"What's up, Simon? You looking for something?" Marceline appeared behind Ice King. Ice King shook and screamed, but quickly turned around and relaxed the tension in his shoulders.

"Oh, it's you Marceline. Maybe you can help me look for something. You see, Volume 6 of my Fionna and Cake fan fiction went missing and-"

Marceline rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Simon, do you not even remember what you said the other day?"

"Said about what? My fan fiction? Or the fact that Finn ruined my house?" Ice King said, continuing to tear apart the remnants of his house, looking for his lost fan fiction.

"Ugh, nevermind…I'll help you look for it." Marceline sighed and began to pick up remnants of the walls of his upper chamber.

"Why didn't you bring Hambo along? You used to bring him everywhere," Ice King said absent-mindedly, picking up the pieces of a table to look under it.

Marceline suddenly smiled and floated around to look him directly in the eye. "Simon….what did you say about Hambo?"

"Yeah, your little stuffed doll thing. He was always practically attached to your hip."

Marceline floated in silence for a few moments, then began to cry.

"Jeez girl, what are you crying for? Are you gonna help me search for my lost fan fiction or not?"

"….I guess…" Marceline lowered her head and sighed, trying to conceal her tears.

"First my crown wasn't where I left it last night, and my book's gone. Don't even get me STARTED on my ice powers. At least Finn and Jake got me this sweet housewarming gift," Ice King pulled up his wrist to show Marceline a blue bracelet on his left arm with the words "Ice King" written on it.

Marceline examined the bracelet, which appeared to be solidly fastened to Simon's arm. "Uh...yeah...it's...nice. Hang on a sec Simon, you don't have your powers now?"

"I don't know, Marce, what am I, a mind-reader? I'm probably just feeling sick," he said, adjusting the crown on his head. "All that heat in Finn and Jake's house, that's got to be what's to blame! Don't even get me started on their bathroom habits…I need to get back to my lovely kingdom of ICE, not that FINN wants to help the guy whose HOUSE HE DESTROYED SEARCH FOR HIS VERY IMPORTANT FAN FICTION!"

"Ok, Simon, I'll help you look for it." Marceline helped him finish looking through his house and then accompanied him down to his library, which was surprisingly untouched by the chaos from earlier. They searched the library high and low, but gave up after several fruitless hours.

* * *

Finn slept until nearly noon, after a marathon night of video games. He woke up on the couch and, after a quick check in the mirror, grabbed his backpack and a quick bite to eat. "Alright buddy, let's get a move on! Let's go see Princess Bubblegum and Flambo!"

Jake had been ready for some time, as he started packing eagerly when he woke up early that morning. "You know it bro. You know what time it is?"

"Ah bro, it's been forever! IT'S.."

"ADVENTURE TIME!" They said as they fist-bumped. After a final check of their bags, they headed out to see Princess Bubblegum.

They took a pleasant, leisurely stroll through the grassy hills and plains to the Candy Kingdom. It was a warm, late summer's day. The sun was shining brightly, broken up only occasionally by light, puffy clouds. Finn and Jake were quickly welcomed inside the Princess's castle, and were told they could find her in her underground laboratory. Her lab coat was stained with sweat and the remnants of various experiments. Princess Bubblegum's hair was unkempt, and through her cockeyed goggles Finn could see dark circles under her eyes.

"Finn! Jake! Great to see you!" Princess Bubblegum adjusted her goggles and greeted them as they entered. "To what do I owe the occasion?"

"Not much PBB," said Finn. "We were just in the neighborhood checkin' stuff out."

Princess Bubblegum wandered over to record some numbers on a clipboard across the room from the table where she was standing. "Uh-huh. So, have you been back to see how Cinnamon Bun is doing?"

Finn pulled on his collar as he tapped his foot. "Well yeah, he's fine. But he told me that Flambo went missing. You haven't seen him around or anything, have you?"

"Yeah, he told me you might be asking about him, because he left you a letter in your mailbox at your house before he came here. Let me go get him!" Princess Bubblegum placed her chart down on the table and hurried upstairs.

"At my house?" thought Finn to himself. "If that's the case…how did Flame Princess get a hold of the letter?"

Flambo came down the stairs with the Princess shortly behind him. His bright red tail glowed, a reflection of the smile on his face. "Hey, youse guys! You got my letter! Great to see yas!"

Finn eyed Flambo nervously. "Oh hey, what's up Flambo? Long time no see bro. Looking good man, what's your secret?"

"Oh, you know…just burn a few things here and dere…gotta keep my girlish figure ya know?" Flambo stood up on two legs and pretended to model for them. "Well, there's something I need to talk with youse guys about, if yous got the time."

"Of course buddy! Anything for an old friend."

"Princess?" Flambo asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind leaving us just the threes of us for a bit? I've gots to talk with them, in a private arrangement, ya see?"

"Sure Flambo, I'll take you to somewhere more private then. Just come get me when you guys are done, ok?" Princess Bubblegum led them to a private chamber down the hall, then shut the door. She headed back to her lab to resume her work.

* * *

"Ok guys, you ready for this?"

"Sure. What's up, Flambo?" asked Finn, taking a seat beside Jake.

Flambo's eyes darted around to make sure there was no one else in the room monitoring their conversation. He paused for about a minute before continuing. "Well, ya see, it's like this. Things are getting bad in the Fire Kingdom. Like really, really bad. Flame Princess, see, she's losing control. A lot of people don't like the idea of being bullied around with this "honesty" thing. Just doesn't sit right with 'em, ya know? A lot of talk has been going around about…well…"

Finn's heart started pounding faster, and his palms were sweating with anxiety. "What?"

"Well, her reign being a kind of…short-term arrangement, if you know what I mean. There's a large amount of rebels, who don't wanna put up with it no mores! But see, I didn't want no part of it, so I came here, you see?"

"Flambo, I don't think you're telling us all you know." Jake stared ominously at him.

"I swears I am! I swears on my mudder's grave I do!"

Jake pulled out some gloves from his backpack and picked Flambo up in mid-air. "ALRIGHT MAN! ENOUGH GAMES! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"O-o-o-ok! I'll tell you! I broke out of prison and ended up here!"

Finn was confused. "Wait, what? PRISON? Where?"

"Where do you think genius? The Turtle Kingdom? NO! Flame Princess put me in the dungeon and I broke out!"

"Why were you in prison?"

"For not telling the truth! I told Flame Princess that her new slogan was stupid."

"Ok, back up a minute. First, what slogan? Second, that's not even lying. Third, how do we know you're telling the truth now?"

"Ok, the slogan is like all over the place now. She's got it on posters everywhere. "IN IGNI VERITAS." She says it's "Latin" or something, I don't know what that means. It was Cinnamon Bun's suggestion. Supposed to keep us honest. And she considers anything that goes against her opinions as being 'dishonest,' cuz there's no way we couldn't like everything she does."

Jake tightened his grip on the small flame in his hands. "And what about the last part? How do we know you're being straight with us, man? We want answers, not more questions!"

"You'll just have to trust me. But ask her yourself if yous don't believe me. Ask to see the Room of Honesty the next time yous see her. She's probably looking for me."

"Well, that's actually why we're here. Flame Princess sent us to check up on you." Finn said.

"Oh guys, the jig's up then. I gotta hide! I gotta get outta here now!" Flamo started to panic, causing Jake to let him go. He began running aimlessly around the room.

Finn cornered him, then approached him gingerly. "Relax dude, we're not gonna hurt you. But we do want to know something though. You told Princess Bubblegum that you dropped the letter off at our house, but Flame Queen is the one who gave it to us. Do you know how she could've got a hold of it?"

"That I got nothin' on. Good luck finding out though," Flambo looked Finn directly in the eyes.

"Thanks for telling us all this, Flambo. You'll be safe here for now. Peebles will totally keep you safe!" Finn said as he opened the door.

Peppermint Butler was leaned up against the door and almost fell over as his support was removed from him. "Oh, Finn! The Princess wants to see you right away!"

"Alright, we'll be right there." Finn eyed Peppermint Butler, who smiled nervously and rushed quickly ahead of the two adventurers. Finn and Jake followed Peppermint Butler and bade farewell to Flambo, who was already gone without a trace by the time they turned around to close the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Villains

**Adventure Time: Into the Multiverse**

**Part 1: The Land of Ooo**

**Chapter 3: Villains**

* * *

"Please come this way," said Peppermint Butler. He was dressed in his usual tuxedo and bowtie, but with a small, leather pouch attached around his waistband.

"Love the new wallet, Pep Butt," Finn smiled and patted him on the back. "I think I found one just like that in this mad-crazy dungeon this one time. You remember that, bro?"

Jake chuckled. "Was that the one with the giant hydra?"

"Nah, you're thinking about the one where we found that burlap sack filled with potato chips."

"Dude, those were some awesome chips, bro." Jake's mouth began to water.

Peppermint Butler coughed loudly. "Gentlemen, we're here. The princess will see you now." Peppermint Butler opened up the door to the royal meeting room, which was located on the first floor of the castle. The room was decorated brightly with a pink and yellow color scheme, which contrasted nicely with the large, ovular wooden table in the middle of the room. Princess Bubblegum was sitting at the far end of the table and had chairs pulled out for both of them.

"Yo, what's up, Peebles?" Finn asked as he entered the door. Peppermint Butler closed the door behind them.

"Finn, Jake, do you mind taking a seat for a minute?" Princess Bubblegum stretched her arms out to either side of her.

"Sure thing." Finn took the right chair and Jake sat down to her left.

Princess Bubblegum leaned into the space between them and spoke in a low voice. "Did you get a chance to hear the story from Flambo?"

"Yeah, and it's like, way messed up what's going on over there," Finn replied, mimicking her tone. "So what do you need?"

"Well, Finn, here's the thing. The Flame Queen seems to be taking political prisoners, in addition to locking up people for violating her 'Honesty First' policy. We're really concerned what this might mean for the Candy Kingdom."

"I don't know, Princess. This seems like an internal power struggle to me, but I'm just guessing here. How does this threaten the Candy Kingdom?" Jake asked, craning his neck forward.

"Glad you asked, Jake." Princess Bubblegum straightened her posture and glanced around the room briefly. She then slouched back down and continued. "First off, we're not really in a position to accept any refugees. We just don't have the means to take care of them. Furthermore, we are concerned that she might be building up a military for a strike against us. Flambo told me that everyone in the Flame Kingdom is encouraged to call us the 'Kingdom of Lies.' You don't have to be a genius to realize that's just not a good sign for the relationship between our Kingdoms."

"I gotcha, So what do you want us to do about it?" Finn scratched his head.

"Well, we need to have someone there on a regular basis to see what the internal situation is there. You've done so much, and I appreciate it, but we need to intensify our surveillance." Princess Bubblegum dozed off briefly, but caught herself. Her eyes were dark and baggy.

"So what were you thinking exactly?"

"Well…we need someone who can slip in undetected. Someone who is powerful, and can gather the information we need without a fuss, or raising any alarm bells. As much as I hate to admit it, we need Marceline's help."

Finn raised his eyebrow. "Ok PB, but why can't you just ask her yourself? I thought you guys were tight again after that adventure with the Sky Witch."

"Well, Finn, I don't really want to upset our fragile truce so soon after we started talking to each other again. Also, of everyone she knows, you're the best candidate to ask her. She trusts you and will listen. Since, even considering this, she won't budge easily, I figured it would be better for you to petition her for help."

Finn rapped his fingers on the table for a moment. "I'm not sure she wants to get involved. I mean, this is like, really complicated, and Marce doesn't like being told what to do."

"We at least have to try. I'm really concerned for the future of our Kingdom, Finn. Please say you'll do this for me."

Finn and Jake looked at each other briefly. Jake's arms were crossed as he gave a silent nod. Finn nodded back.

"PB, can we have some bro-talk for a minute?" Jake got up from the table.

"Sure. I know this is a big decision."

Finn and Jake excused themselves and walked over to the far end of the table.

"Dude, Marce isn't gonna be happy with us if we ask her. She'll probably turn us into zombies or something." Jake whispered.

"I know, but we can't leave PB hangin'...didn't you hear her, Jake? She's counting on us, and she's worried about all the candy people. We gotta help her."

"Man...I don't know. I don't like this...it's like we're playing middle-man with something that don't involve us."

Finn smiled and snapped his fingers. "Well that's the best part, bro! We don't have to do anything anymore...we just gotta convince Marceline to do all our doing for us!"

Jake sighed. "Heh, easier said than done. She's a mystery wrapped in an enigma, man."

Finn patted Jake on the back. "Just leave her to me. I know a thing or two about talking to her. Besides, I got some sweet new balloon tunes I gotta show her."

"Eh...if you say so."

"Sure I do. We got this...now let's go tell Peebles. "

Finn and Jake approached Princess Bubblegum, who sat patiently awaiting their response. Finn smiled at her as he walked up. "Ok, you got it, Princess. We'll take this on, right Jake?"

"You got it bro. It's…"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" they both exclaimed.

"Excellent, I knew I could count on you two." She kissed Finn on the cheek.

"Of course you can, Princess! We won't let you down!" Finn blushed slightly as she patted his hand.

"Just let me know if you need anything else. I gotta get back downstairs, now, guys." Princess Bubblegum arose from her chair and bid them on their way.

"Alright bro, let's strike while the stove is hot!" Finn said as they headed out of the gate of the Candy Kingdom.

"I think you mean "iron," dude." Jake whispered.

"Well, I guess a stove could be made out of iron, but then the phrase doesn't make sense." Finn laughed.

Jake laughed. "I catch your vibe. Let's go see Marceline."

* * *

"I've got to find that book!" Simon said out loud, searching around Finn and Jake's house. He knew that Finn and Jake were away on some errand, and did not know when they would return. "I don't know what's going on here...but I have to find it!"

Simon ran up and down the stairs, frantically searching through Finn and Jake's furniture in case it slipped through the cracks somewhere. "Maybe it's in their library." He scanned through their books, and found several books on ancient lore, but not the book he was looking for.

"Maybe it's in...his writings." Simon sifted through several disorganized piles of manuscripts, noticing that one was missing. "I guess I should take a break..."

Simon fell asleep, only to wake up about 15 minutes later. "Where's their camera? I've got to tell them before I forget..." Simon searched around the house for the camera. "Ugh...they must have taken it with them...taken it...MY FANFICTION! OH THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO GET IT WHEN THEY GET HOME. They think they can hide MY STUFF FROM ME like they destroyed my house?" He paced the house for a few minutes, then sat back down on the couch and fell asleep once more.

* * *

Finn and Jake arrived at Marceline's cave later in the afternoon. The cave was quiet and serene, as most of the bats overhead were slumbering in anticipation of the evening's flight. As they approached the house, they noticed that there were no lights on, and the house was quiet.

"Dude, I think she's still asleep," Finn said.

"Ok...want to rock-paper-scissors for who wakes up the Vampire Queen?" Jake pounded his fist on his open palm.

Finn smiled and reciprocated. "ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

"Heh heh, you lose bro!" Jake said, smashing Finn's scissors with his rock.

Finn sighed. "Aw man, how do you always win?"

"It's a secret. Now hurry up and knock. I'm startin to get all quakey in the knees." Jake said, waving his legs like noodles.

Finn knocked on the door several times. He saw a light turn on after about a minute, and heard someone approach the doorway.

"Ugh, who is it?" Marceline asked from behind the closed door.

"Marce, can we talk for a sec?" Finn asked.

"Sure, just let me get dressed first, jeez." Finn kind of blushed.

About 10 minutes later, Marce opened. She was wearing a gray shirt and jeans with mis-matched socks. Her hair frizzed out in all directions. "Come in, I guess."

Finn and Jake came in and sat down on Marce's couch. Clothes were still hanging from the couch, off the TV, and near the fridge. Dishes were crusted over and piled high in the sink. The floor was more navigable, and they did not have to step over as many random piles to walk into the living room.

"Ok...so what was so important that you needed to interrupt my beauty sleep?" Marceline grumbled.

"Well Marce, we were just in the neighborhood and -"

"Come on, Finn, you gotta try harder than that. You have awakened the Vampire Queen, and she is displeased. Speak your true business now, or become my slave! " Marceline increased in size, eyes glowing red as she approached Finn, claws and teeth extended.

Finn sat perfectly still and forced a smile. "Ok, Marceline, here's the deal. Princess Bubblegum wants you to help her out. She's trying to find out what's going on in the Fire Kingdom, and she needs you to sneak in and..."

Finn trailed off, fidgeting nervously in his seat. Marceline's eyes glowed a fiery shade of red as she hissed beside his face.

"And what, Finn? OUT WITH IT."

Finn scooted back in his seat, almost tipping the couch over. "Maybe you would kind of...check out what's going on in the Fire Kingdom. It's like, totes messed up there. I even went there a while back. It's like, head games-level wacky."

Marceline laughed. "Wait...THAT's what you came here for?"

"Yeah...basically." Finn shrank down in his seat.

"No, absolutely not," she reverted to her normal form, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to get involved. End of story."

Finn's eyes opened wide as he looked directly into her eyes. "But Marce, Bubblegum needs you!"

Marceline smiled sarcastically. "Bonnibel can handle herself just fine without my help. She must be pretty desperate not to get involved, though, if she's having YOU talk to ME about doing her dirty work."

"What do you mean by that?"

Marceline sat down on the couch and put her arm on Finn's shoulder. "Finn, isn't it obvious to you? There's something going on here that none of us want to get involved in. This is much bigger than you or me, and if you keep allowing yourself to get in the middle, you're going to get hurt. I'm just not interested."

"Like WHAT? I thought we could just help them, you know, communicate with each other. I'm sure they just started out on the wrong foot."

"I don't know, Finn! It could be a number of things." Marceline threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Maybe it's a power struggle. It could be that they just really don't like each other, and they're using both of you to fight their battle for them. I just know that I don't want any part of it. And Finn, if you were smart and stepped back for a second, you'd see it too."

Finn's frown entrenched further on his face as his muscles tightened. "I can't do that Marce! They both want me to help them—"

"Yes, but WHY? THAT'S the important question!"

"I…I…"

Marceline took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Look, Finn…I can't tell you what to do, but I don't like what's going on here. Just be careful. I just have a feeling that things are going to get really ugly."

"I can handle myself! I'll just tell the Princess you don't want to do it."

"I'd tell her a lot worse, but whatever. Handle it however you want. I'm done with it. Now if you guys are done, I was in the middle of a wonderful nap." Marceline floated away from the couch and began to head upstairs when she heard a small voice.

"Does anyone want to play with me? I'm bored!" BMO chirped from Finn's backpack, unzipping the top.

"Sure, BMO, let's get our game on and our minds off!" Jake said, reaching into the small green backpack and pulling out BMO and three controllers.

"Eh sure, I'm game, as long as you guys don't bother me about Bonnie's biz anymore." said Marce, turning around and heading back toward the couch.

"You got it Marce. We promise, right bro?" Jake patted Finn on the back.

"Yeah...I guess."

Finn just sat in silence for a while off by himself while Marceline and Jake faced off against each other. "I know that Marce's right, but I can't just sit here and do nothing!" He thought to himself. "I guess I'll just have to go speak to FP...I mean...FQ...and see what's going on myself." He sat off to the side of the couch while Jake and Marceline played _Zombopocalypse._

The night slowly wore on. Finn sat wordlessly while Jake and Marceline paid him little mind, absorbed in a heated co-op mission against the undead zombie horde. "Hm...if both parties just talked to each other...a party maybe?" A thought emerged from the chaotic mass of his feelings. "I...hm...maybe..." Finn's thoughts drifted as his eyes closed, drifting off into a fitful slumber alone, huddled in a small corner on the far end of the couch.

* * *

The dark figure wandered into a small room with a mirror inside and closed the door. The mirror reflected only a swirling miasma of darkness.

"My liege, preparations are almost ready."

"Excellent, and what about the boy?" the dark voice responded from the mirror.

"He is taken care of. He's too busy running errands for us to realize what's really going on."

"Wonderful. And the pure one, the girl?"

"That has been a difficult matter, sir. But one of my agents has been working hard on that. She has become corrupted and unstable."

"And what about the Gems of Power? We must make sure they remain in our hands, at all costs."

"They are tied to my side at all times, sir," the figure pointed to a small pouch by his side.

"The next phase of my plan can now begin. Thank you, Gatekeeper. You have performed admirably. Now bring me that which you promised me."

"At once, sir. I have worked diligently on this for the past few months. I am certain you will be pleased with my progress." The figure turned and left the room, closing and locking the door behind.

* * *

Finn and Jake got up early that morning. They tried to make a quick breakfast, but found that Marceline had only a few strawberries and apples in the house.

"Dude...I don't wanna wake her a second time, let's get out of here," Finn whispered.

"You know it bro," Jake packed BMO into Finn's backpack as they tiptoed out into the cave, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Man, I'm down." Finn said, sighing.

"Why so glum, chum?" Jake asked.

"I mean, I can't help but think Marce may be right."

Jake smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Man, you can't think that. You gotta keep a positive attitude on things. You just gotta figure out something to make them talk."

"I think I might have an idea. I'll tell you when we get back to the house. I'm not done thinking about it yet."

"Ah, gotta give that thought a little time to stew. I gotcha bro." Jake said, fist-bumping his brother for support.

Marceline pretended to be asleep on the couch until she heard the two brothers leave the house. She watched at the window to make sure they were out of her line of sight. Once they had disappeared out of the depths of her cave and onto the plains, she quickly got dressed and checked all the lights in her house. "Bananas," she said to herself. "Bonnie, you win this round."

After half a day's journey, she arrived at the volcanic entrance to the Fire Kingdom. The path in was guarded very heavily, a vast change from even the recent past. She turned invisible and zipped past the guards. She headed to the throne room first. Flame Princess was sitting on her throne, talking to Cinnamon Bun. Her eyes burned brightly, and she was in her full, regal dress.

"What's the word in the Candy Kingdom? Are they talking of invading us?"

"Um...maybe." Cinnamon Bun said. "My friend there tells me that they are going to start spying on us."

"Not good...and not HONEST!" she burned bright at the mention of the word. "What are we doing that they think deserves spying? HUH? TELL ME!"

"Uh...I don't know. They are going to start spying on us," he repeated.

"Yes dear," Flame Princess patted him on the head, slightly melting his face despite his protection spell, "you already told me that. Do you know when? Or who?"

"Uh...I think it might be the sexy lady with the dark hair."

"WHAT? THE VAMPIRE?" Flame Princess laughed derisively. "Ha, she'd never make it in here undetected. I have my heat sense after all."

Marce eyed the situation silently from directly above the Flame Princess's throne. She stifled a giggle and stuck out her tongue.

"No matter though," Flame Princess cooled down and smiled slightly. "How goes everything else?"

"Uh...the bridge is almost done."

"CB...just..." Flame Princess rubbed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "I know the bridge is almost done. What about the rebels?"

"All locked away. We put the bad people in the Room of Honesty."

"Excellent. Do we have any rule-breakers today?"

"Uh...this guy. He lied to his friends about being sick for a party. He just stayed home." Cinnamon Bun snapped his fingers.

Two guard approached from the back of the room and presented a small flame person who was bound and chained. He was quaking and trembling on his knees, hardly able to speak.

"How do you PLEAD?" Flame Princess asked, pulling out a gavel from an enclosure in her throne.

"I-I-"

"GUILTY!" Flame Princess dropped her gavel and zapped him with her fire powers. The flame person reeled back and fell to the floor. "Take him to the Room of Honesty for 3 days!"

Behind her, in a large bottle, the former Flame King cheered her on. "Good job, daughter. You're a woman after my own evil heart."

"WHAT? I'm NOTHING LIKE YOU!" She turned to her guards. "YOU ALL AGREE, CORRECT? I, THE FLAME QUEEN, AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!"

"Yes, ma'am," the guards said in unison, trembling as they slowly approached the sizzling prisoner.

"Did you not hear me? I said TAKE HIM AWAY! NOW!" The guards apologized and quickly picked up the prisoner off the floor, rushing him out the door on their way to the prison.

"Creepy," Marceline said to herself. "I'd better follow these guys." She flew quietly out of the room. Flame Queen seethed on her throne, oblivious to the world around her.

The guards led the prisoner through the kingdom, over a bridge, and down a large staircase to a secluded and quarantined part of the Kingdom. At the entrance to the cave was a large, intimidating portrait of the Flame Queen, underneath which read a sign that said "Room of Honesty - Authorized Personnel Only." The guards transferred the prisoner at the checkpoint set up in front of the cave. Marceline followed shortly behind.

They led the prisoner in a large, circular room that contained about 50 to 100 prisoners. The room was dome-shaped and had a high ceiling with a small airhole at top, which was too hard for the prisoners to escape from. The one door in and out was gated and chained multiple times, and took a while for the prison guards to undo. Marceline floated in through the gate as they transferred the prisoner in, then quickly shut the door to begin the complicated process of properly securing the dishonest. Marceline decided to listen in briefly.

"Flambo says they'll be moving any day now," said one flame person. He was dressed in a military-style uniform with the insignia of the Flame Kingdom on his chest. On his shoulder was a patch consisting of two black lines.

"I dunno Rocky, he hasn't come through before."

"Janz, just relax," Rocky said. "They just gotta make sure it's the right time first. Their contact knows what he's doing. He planted that letter after all."

"I thought they gave that to that boy, what's his name? Clint? Flint?"

"Eh, somethin' like that, I ain't no good with names. Boss Man said no good, the princess needed to read it."

"I don't like the Boss Man. He gives me the creeps."

"What, do you want to stay in here forever? Sometimes, ya gotta make a deal with the devil, ya know?"

"If you say so, man."

Marceline wiped her brow. "I'd better split before anyone notices me," she said to herself, turning into a small bat and flying out of the air hole at the top of the room. She turned invisible and slipped quietly past the heavy guard, flying away into the night and out of the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

"Jake, Finn! I found it!" exclaimed the Ice King, flying down the stairs into the living room, where Jake and Finn were entrenched in a game of _Zombopocalypse_. "Not that actually bothered to HELP ME LOOK OR ANYTHING, but I found Volume 6 of Fionna and Cake! It was under my bed all along!"

"That's nice," Finn said, dismissively, turning his attention back to his game. Ice King had been searching for his fan fiction for over a week, and this hopefully would be the last that Finn would have to hear of it. He was tired of having his video game sessions, meals, and sleep interrupted.

"Now that it's back, I want to read it to you guys! It's got my favorite stories in it! There's this one where Prince Gumball saves Fionna from the evil Cyclops…of course, with the help of a super rad, ultra cool, sexy older guy…"

"Are you writing yourself into your own stories again, Ice King? That's like, totes L-A-M-E dude. You gotta take some writing lessons or somethin' man. Maybe people would actually want to hear your stories then." Jake sighed, focusing his eyes on the zombies in front of him.

"Dude, it'd take a lot more than that to make people WANT to hear his stories. You kinda got to start with a little talent." Finn chortled.

"Argh, you guys, you're killing me here! Some people just don't know good storytelling, do they Gunter?" Ice King floated upstairs and closed the curtain to his room.

Finn and Jake felt a relative sense of calm, as the living room was once again theirs. Finn paused his game and placed the controller down on the table. "Ok...so now that it's clear, I gotta tell you about this great idea I had. Something that'll get everyone back on track."

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it bro! Is it the thing you were wanting to tell me about earlier?" Jake placed his controller down and turned his focus towards his brother.

"Yeah man, my thinking pot's all done and the stew is ready to be served."

"Man, if this involves stew, count me in!"

Finn laughed. "Nah man, that was like, a metaphor. So here's my idea...everyone loves a good party, right? So we just gotta get the Princesses together and, you know, have 'em talk it out. I'm sure they'll be cool with each other if we just get them together."

Jake's eyes glistened. "Oh yeah, Finn! We'll do the most awesome party EVER! We'll invite ALL the Princesses too, just so it doesn't look suspicious or anything. That's how you play it off, all cool like. That's a totally rad idea, bro!"

"Did someone say 'Princess Party?'" chimed in the Ice King, flying downstairs to join them by the couch. "Oh…I hope my beloved Bubblegum will be there…oh Princess…"

"Uh, Ice King?" replied Finn. "You can come, you just can't be weird, man. No hitting on the princesses, deal?"

"WHAT? But this could be my big chance with Bubblegum! Us alone, a moonlight night…a beautiful princess and a hot older guy…you know I've been working out a lot lately."

"No, no, and no." Finn glared sternly at Ice King, who stepped back slightly, having a sad look on his face. "You gotta play it straight. Be cool. You get more women that way anyways, man. I'm just tryin to help you out, buddy."

"You mean, we're friends?" Ice King's eyes welled up with tears.

"Sure, man, we're friends." Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, friend…I'll do it for my best friend, my BFF here, Finn!" Ice King flew into the couch and tackled Finn, knocking him off the couch as he gave him a bear hug. "That's you, in case you thought I was talking about some other guy named Finn."

"Uh, sure. Thanks, man." Finn picked himself up off the floor and gently pushed Ice King off of him. "I wonder if Marce and her band will play for us?"

"Eh…sure, I'll do it." Marceline's voice rang out. She suddenly appeared, floating in front of them, wearing an oversized, red and tan striped sweater.

"Marce! Again?" Finn threw his hands up.

Marceline smiled and stuck out her tongue at him. "Uh yeah, I was BORED. Thought I'd check up on you guys. Seemed like you had something interesting going on, so I thought I'd just stop in for a minute. Just don't ask me to help them solve their problems. I'm only doing this because you're my friend."

"_And because my band needs all the gigs it can get,"_ she thought to herself.

"Great! Make sure you really wow them! This is like, a concert for peace and harmony—"

"Hey, I never agreed to that, now, Finn. I said I'd play. I still choose my set list. It's, you know, artistic integrity."

"Oh yeah…that," said Finn, scratching his head absently. "Well sure, play whatever you want then."

"Excellent, we'll talk about my booking fee later." Marceline clapped her hands together.

* * *

Jake and Finn spent a few weeks getting the party together. They decided to hold it on the hill in front of their house. They had enlisted the help of Ice King and Marceline to get the decorations set up. After deliberating over several possible themes, they settled on an "under the sea" theme for the party. Foam seahorses, fish, sponges, and dolphins peppered the hill, gently diverting the focus towards the stage. The stage itself was built up on a wooden platform and designed to look like a coral reef, with a large array of lights overhead, behind, and in front. Marceline practiced playing on stage a few times until the light show and stage timings were just right. Finn and Jake also gathered the best food, along with a few party games to play during intermission and after the show. Once they all agreed that everything was in place, it was time to send out the invitations.

"You know, bro, I think we should do like, a personal touch on this. It just seems more natchy that way," said Finn, holding the stack of handwritten invitations to their party.

"I'm with ya, dude. Wanna split it up? You can do the Fire Kingdom, the Turtle Kingdom, and Lumpy Space. I'll get the rest." Jake said, pulling out the invitations he mentioned.

"Alright bro, you got a deal. I'll see you later tonight. Good luck out there man! Let's get some princesses invited!" Jake swapped the three invitations he pulled out for Finn's stack.

"You too, bro! Take care!"

* * *

Finn nervously made his way to Fire Kingdom. He noticed that the guard at the entrance was tripled from his prior trip, and he was eyed with stern suspicion upon his request to enter. After a thorough interrogation, he was granted permission to enter, but was also required to have a soldier accompany him at all times. At almost every corner and on every house were posters that read "IN IGNI VERITAS" and "HONESTY FIRST – IT'S OUR POLICY," which had various backdrops of the Flame Queen in intimidating and often stern poses. Some of the posters had various insults and crude scrawls on them. Finn noticed that one read "Long Live the Flamol Brigade!" A guard noticed this poster and tore it down, promptly torching it. Most of the flame people stayed locked up in their homes, ahead of rumors that an outsider had entered their territory. Those that braved the world outside their homes did not make eye contact with Finn, or each other.

Finn was guided forward on a constant march, but stole quick glances away when the guard was unaware. Most of Flame Queen's early construction projects were abandoned, leaving many half-completed bridges, homes, and businesses in their wake. One bridge was spray-painted with the original insignia of the Fire Kingdom with two black lines above it. Several soldiers were hastily scrubbing the bridge from above. Finn trembled slightly as he approached the Flame Queen's throne room.

Flame Queen was sitting down, clenching tightly to her throne. Her hair was wild, and her eyes were darkened, with large auburn circles underneath them. "Oh…hi Finn! So good to see you! Did you hear…did you hear from Flambo? Did you see him? Please tell me you saw him. You had to see him!" She twitched and sparked as she spoke.

Finn put his arms out in front of him placatingly. "Easy, FP. We'll get to that in a second…but first—"

"You will address me as FLAME QUEEN, Finn. Do you want people to think I'm WEAK?" She burned brightly and singed his flame suit slightly.

Finn adjusted his posture and tried to make eye contact. "No, nothing like that, Flame Queen….just old habit I guess. Anyways, we're having a big party coming up, and—"

"A party? That's what you came to ask me about? My Kingdom's in crisis and on the verge of war, and you WANT TO ASK ME ABOUT A PARTY?" She burned and seethed with a fiery anger, which recklessly approached Finn. Even through his flame suit he felt his internal temperature rise.

"Well, Princess—"

"QUEEN! FLAME QUEEN!" The side of his suit facing Flame Queen was charred black and smoking from her outbursts.

"Flame Queen, we're trying to lighten the mood in the kingdoms, and hoping that perhaps we can get you and Princess Bubblegum to talk it out…ease the tension a bit, you know?"

"Oh…" she said, turning a more mellow shade of yellow. "Well in that case, sure Finn. I'd love to come to your party. Just make sure that traitor isn't there."

"What traitor?"

"Who do you think, Finn? Flambo! Leader of the Flamol Brigade! He and his rebel friends are trying to get my father back on the throne! Just one of many problems I've been having here!"

Finn could understand the Flame Queen's unrest. If the Candy Kingdom was indeed harboring a rebel leader, rather than just a fugitive, it sent an entirely different message.

"Oh, I see. He didn't tell me that he was plotting against you. He said you imprisoned him for disliking your slogan."

"What? Is that what he really told you? Ugh…HONESTY Finn. THAT'S why it's SO IMPORTANT!" She burned bright red.

"There's one thing I don't get though," Finn continued. "He told me he left the letter for me in my mailbox. How did you get a hold of it?"

"He probably LIED about that TOO! One of my guards found it outside the throne room, and it was in an envelope addressed to me."

"And what about the Room of Honesty?" Finn asked, fidgeting and turning away from her intense gaze.

"I won't lie to you, Finn. It's where I keep those who have supported the rebels, and who are continuously dishonest. I've tried so many things, and they've all failed. I'm just trying to re-educate them, to show them the honest path…"

Finn suppressed a nervous laugh as the sweat poured down his face. "I believe you, FP, I really do. I know you're going through some mad rough stuff. Hopefully you can just make this all water under the bridge when you come to the party…"

"I don't like water, Finn. I'm A FIRE ELEMENTAL! And for the LAST TIME, I'M THE FLAME QUEEN!" Flame Queen burst out in all directions, causing her personal guard to dodge.

"Ok, poor choice of words. Hopefully we can put all this behind us soon. Well, I've gotta be going. More Princesses to invite and all. See you there!"

"See you, Finn…" Flame Queen said, suddenly melancholy again. She stared out forlornly and wordlessly as Finn hurried out of the throne room. "I hope it all works out," she sighed under her breath as she took her leave from her throne.

* * *

Jake first headed for the Candy Kingdom to talk with Princess Bubblegum. Just like last time, she was down in her laboratory, and looked even more frazzled than the previous time. Her hair was falling out in places, and Jake saw several clumps of it near the table where she was hunched over. There was a large, blackened object laying on the table. The blackness appeared to swirl within the frame. Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler seemed enraptured, their gaze fixed upon the swirling chaos, and did not notice when Jake came up from behind them.

"Yo Princess!"

Princess Bubblegum twitched and let out a small scream as she diverted her gaze from the swirling mass. "Nanas! What do you want, Jake?"

"Want to come to a party we're throwing for all the Princesses? It'll be totes AWESOME! Finn and I have been working on it for—"

"Sorry Jake, I just don't think I can. I'm too concerned about my people and my kingdom now. What if the Fire Kingdom invades while I'm away? I just CAN'T take that chance. You've got to understand."

"But Princess, Flame Queen will be there! We were hoping you guys could, you know, work it out."

"I'm sorry Jake, but no. I can't. End of story."

"Well, could you at least send someone as, like, a representative? That way maybe you can still talk it out without being there."

"Yes….that would work," said Princess Bubblegum, turning her vacant gaze to her left. "Peppermint Butler, would you mind doing this one for me?"

Peppermint Butler stiffened up and grunted. "But of course, your highness. I will take care of this for you."

"Excellent, see to it that you do."

Jake chuckled nervously. "Whoa, that's heavy, man."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh, nothing PB. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad someone from Candy Kingdom can make it. Hopefully you can breathe a little easier after it's all done."

"Wonderful, I look forward to it."

Jake left the invitation with Peppermint Butler, said his goodbyes and left promptly, eager to finish up his invitations.

"Is he gone?" Came the dark voice.

"Yes, my liege…soon our preparations will be complete. I'll take care of this 'party' and we'll be able to move forward with the next phase of our plan."

"Good. Make sure the boy doesn't get involved. Do what you must to keep him in the dark as long as possible. Things…could get complicated, and I HATE complications."

"Of course, sire."

* * *

"And that's what I know so far. In the end, it's up to you. Please meet me where I just told you, and destroy this tape after you're done watching it." Simon stopped taping and placed the tape down in a conspicuous place. He hoped that Finn and Jake would find it after the party. He turned around to see Marceline standing there.

"Ah Marce!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you, gunter!"

She looked deeply into his eyes, and saw and old, familiar spark. "Simon, is it really…you? How can this be?" She began to cry tears of joy and sadness, all at once.

"I've explained that on the tape, Marce. It's too long to explain now, and I don't know how long I have before my alter-ego comes back. I have to go make final preparations while I'm still in my right mind. Something bad's coming down, if it's not already here, and I'm going to try my best to stop it. There's something I need you to do, though…"

Marceline looked up at him with a melancholy smile on her face. "What is it, Simon?"

"I need you to pick up this item for me." He showed her a picture that he had taken recently.

"Just that? But it just looks like an ordinary pouch."

"It's not the pouch, Marce. It's what's IN it that's important, in addition to who's carrying it. Snatch it when you get your first opportunity, and make sure you stay hidden. Keep it safe. You must…the future of Ooo, and possibly the universe, depends on you."

"Ok Simon, I can do that for you."

"One more thing, I know I probably don't need to tell you this, but keep a close watch over Finn. He'll need your protection and guidance."

Marce blushed slightly as she turned away from him. "O-o-of course, but how did you know?"

"Marce, I've known you for a long time. I remember when you were little, and how you would cling tightly to Hambo. You kind of put two and two together after a while. He's a good kid. Good luck, my dear. I hope that, this time, I can really keep you and everyone else safe." He kissed her forehead and embraced her for what seemed like an instant and yet somehow forever, then headed out the door.

"Simon, I really hope you can…" she replied under her breath, stifling back the tears. She immediately looked for BMO. She found him upstairs, trying to shave his face in the bathroom. She pulled out the videotape and inserted it.

* * *

Jake made it back to the house late that evening. Finn was sitting on the couch playing _Zombopocalypse_, and waved as he entered.

"Yo bro, you get everyone invited?" Finn asked.

"Yeah man, that took forever though. I think you got the easier assignment, so you should cook dinner."

"Done and done," Finn reached over to the table beside him, pulled out a plate of mac and cheese with some mini-burritos, and handed it to Jake.

"Same wavelength, bro. That's what I'm talkin about!" Jake sat down beside Finn and began eating.

"Yeah...and even better? Ice King's gone, so we got the whole place to ourselves for the evening," Finn stretched out his feet and sank further into the couch.

"Double bonus! Now we just gotta get ready for the party."

"Nah, man, not tonight...we've got like two days. I kinda wanna relax tonight."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sure Flame Queen was a real trip."

Finn laughed. "Yeah, you could say that...just proof that everyone needs this party right now."

"You said it bro," Jake fist-bumped his brother and finished up his dinner. They played video games for a while, but kept drifting off. They both decided to turn in early for bed that night.

* * *

The day of the party arrived before Finn and Jake had finished their preparations. Marceline showed up early that day, which was a fortunate coincidence. She helped them set up the final decorations and lay out the food on the buffet table, as they manically rushed against time to make sure the party was perfect. The sun shone through a few wispy clouds in the summer sky as the afternoon gave way into evening. Princesses from all over Ooo began to filter in for a night of fun and entertainment.

"Man, this was a GREAT idea!" Finn enthusiastically opined, watching from the side of the stage as princesses the world over filtered in and began to mingle.

"Yeah, who doesn't love a party!" replied Jake, munching on some cocktail shrimp. "There's no way this can go wrong. We got the food, drinks, a fun theme, and an awesome band lined up…it's like, the perfect setup!"

"Alright Jake, but you still won't get any song requests talking up my band. We've already got our set list planned." Marceline raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Ah, come on, Marce!"

"Nope. Artistic integrity calls, Jake."

Jake chortled nervously. "Eh…it was worth a try. Anyways, let's schmooze a bit. Make it seem all natchy. No hidden motives here!"

"Hey, not that I miss that old dweeb, but has anyone seen Ice King? Is he up to something?" asked Finn. Ice King had been in and out a lot the last few days. "He's not trying to kidnap any of the princesses again, is he?"

"Nah, I don't think so, at least not this time. He told me earlier this morning that he'll be around later. He said he had to go get some of his extra special fan fiction from the Ice Kingdom for a 'dramatic reading' later," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Ho boy, the only drama will be from everyone groaning, falling asleep, or crying. It's like, a new form of torture or something."

"Aw come on guys, it's not THAT bad," Marce sighed. "He just gets a little…carried away sometimes."

Finn frowned at Marceline. "Yeah, about that and everything else. Isn't he supposed to be moving out soon? Shouldn't he have already rebuilt the Ice Kingdom by now?"

Marce laughed nervously. "Well he has been going out a lot more lately. But you know how he is…forgetful old Simon. I'm sure he's just been spending too much time on his fan fiction."

"Any time he spends on it is too much time," Jake laughed.

"I know right?" Finn high-fived Jake while Marceline glared at both of them.

Finn coughed nervously and shied his glance away from Marceline. "Well, anyways, let's get this party started!"


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes

**Adventure Time: Into the Multiverse**

**Part 1: The Land of Ooo**

**Chapter 4: Heroes**

* * *

The sun dipped lazily below the horizon as the Princesses settled into the party. Lights decorated like blowfish were streamed out in rows near the main stage and around the refreshment stand. Marceline and her band were scheduled to take the stage at sunset, but as the last vestiges of light gave way to starlight, the stage remained empty. The party had a festive and relaxed atmosphere, and a cacophony of laughter and conversation drowned out the music playing to hold the crowd over until the main event. Jake scanned the crowd with his telescopic eyes. LSP and Turtle Princess were sharing a large plate of food, hovering in front of the refreshment stand. Slime Princess and Wild Berry Princess chatted anxiously in front of the stage, hoping to be the first to spot Marceline's epic entrance. Finn, in sharp contrast to his brother, paced around at the foot of the stage nervously, muttering about the conspicuous absence of the two most important guests.

"I just don't get why they're not here, man!" Finn threw his hands up in the air.

Jake had grabbed some mini sandwiches from the refreshment table and replied in between bites. "Man, you worry too much, they'll be here!"

"But they're the whole reason we did the party to begin with!" He began to chew on his nails.

"Finn, you've got to relax," Marceline came up from behind Finn and patted him on the back. "I'm sure they'll be here." She was dressed as a classic vampire, with a long flowing cape, slicked back hair, and a tuxedo with a gray vest and a red tie. She pulled out her guitar and checked its tuning briefly. "I've got to go guys. We've got to do some last-minute rehearsals."

"Ok Marce, take care," Finn replied, wringing his hands. Marceline flew off backstage as she began to play the intro lick to her opening song.

Finn continued to pace wordlessly for about 15 minutes, as Jake finished his dinner. Finn's plate sat at the corner of the stage unattended, his food crusting over and getting cold.

"Come on man, you gotta eat something!" Jake said to break the silence.

"Nah, not interested. Too worried about the party. Gotta do this right man." Off in the distance, Finn saw a glowing ember, growing brighter as it approached. Once it topped the hill, Finn exuberantly laughed as his posture relaxed.

"Jake! Flame Princess...er, Flame Queen is here!"

"See, man? I told you. Nothin' to worry about. Wanna go talk to her?"

"Eh, I dunno man. I'm glad she's here, but Marce's concert should start pretty soon. I gotta make sure the lighting and sound levels are good. I'll try to catch up with her some time during intermission." Finn turned around to head to the sound stage to do a final check on the sound and lighting.

Jake smiled at his brother. "I gotcha, dude. We gotta make sure that the stage doesn't like, catch on fire or something."

"Or Ice King doesn't come and kidnap all the Princesses!" Finn stopped in his tracks to pull out his sword, taking a few practice swings.

"Come on dude, FP's here. Just gotta relax."

"But where's Peebles? Dude, if she doesn't show-"

Jake smacked his brother in the face. "Pull yourself together dude! It'll be alright! Besides, I don't think she's coming...she told me Peppermint Butler was probably gonna come in her place."

Finn rubbed his cheek as he refocused his attention to the sound stage. "Well, I guess that's something...did she say why she wasn't gonna be here?"

"Nah, but she looked pretty tired, and a little out of it. She didn't seem like she was quite...herself."

"Well...I hope everything still works out." Finn climbed up to the sound stage and performed a quick final check of the lights and all the microphones.

* * *

The moon rose over the stage as the ambient lighting went dark. Smoke billowed in as red and green lasers lit the faces in the crowd, then moved and focused onto the middle stage. The Scream Queens walked on stage to mild applause, but without their leader. The band began to play, and after a powerful crescendo, a voice reverberated on the hill and into the valley below. "Princesses of Ooo..."

The applause began to build. "I have just ONE QUESTION FOR YOU." Applause rang louder, drowning out the band. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" A dark caped figure suddenly appeared above the stage. The cape was released and fell to the floor. Marceline's eyes glowed red as she grew to encompass the stage, before coalescing into her normal form, dressed in a sharp suit with a red tie. "We've got a great show planned for you, so let's get this party started RIGHT!" The cheers erupted into a frenzy as the enraptured audience gathered around the stage. Marceline pulled out her guitar and began to sing.

Jake sat in the front row, off to stage right, eyes transfixed on the stage. Once Finn had programmed the computer up to intermission, he hopped off the sound stage to join his brother. Red and green lasers alternated on stage, periodically illuminating each of the band members. Marceline floated above the stage in a reclined position, now sporting a cut-off t-shirt and ripped jeans. "Man, I just love Marce's music. I hope she plays 'Daddy do you love me,' that one gets me every time."

Finn watched the show on stage briefly, but could not sway his attention from the crowd. Flame Queen's glow towards the rear of the stage was easy to spot, but he did not see Princess Bubblegum nor Peppermint Butler. "Yeah, she is pretty awesome."

Jake frowned as he diverted his gaze from the stage. "What's got you down, man?"

"I dunno...I don't see Peppermint Butler or Peebles, and Flame Queen's just standing way out there. I think I'm gonna go mingle for a bit. Get on my princess action. Think you can handle the light show for a bit?"

"I dunno, do I have to do anything?"

"Well hopefully not. I've set it up to run automatically until intermission. You should be fine just standing here."

Jake laughed as he turned his attention back to the stage. "Well, I'm pretty great at just standing here, so sure."

"Alright bro, well I'm heading out." Finn turned around to assimilate into the crowd.

Jake picked up Finn's plate off the corner of the stage. "Dude, you gonna eat this?"

"Nah man...you can have it if you want, though it looks pretty gross now."

"Awesome! Thanks!" Jake began to much absently from Finn's crusted plate as Marceline started her next song.

"Alright bro, see you later."

"Sure. See ya." Jake replied absently, not bothering to see the direction his brother headed off to.

* * *

Finn wandered around the party, keeping a vigilant eye out for his conspicuously absent guests. His stomach growling, he stopped by the refreshment stand.

As he was picking up a cup of punch and some cocktail weenies, he felt a sharp tug on his shoulder. "Yo Finn, whassup?" Lumpy Space Princess wrapped her arms around him tightly

"Hey LSP, enjoying the party?" Finn asked, spilling his punch.

"Glob yes! This party is like, totally rad, and I just love Marce's band, it's LUMPING AWESOME!"

"Glad you're enjoying it! Hey, have you seen-"

"Oh, I wish Brad could've come, because he was like, splitsville with Melissa, but he was all like 'I need some time LSP'..I just think he couldn't handle these lovely lumps...what do you think Finn?"

Finn scratched his head. "Uh, sure...Brad is like, totes not cool for not coming to this party with you."

LSP wrapped her arms around Finn invitingly. "Oh Finn, you just always know what to say! Will you be my date for the evening?"

Finn squirmed in her grip, trying to grab another cup of punch and some taquitos. . "I'd love to, but, I've gotta get going."

LSP gasped. "What? I'm not good enough for you? I heard you broke up with the Flame Princess. She was totally not good enough for you. I can show you what a real woman is."

Finn fidgeted as he broke free from her grasp. "It was great seeing you again, but I gotta check up on all the other princesses. You know...make sure Ice King's not up to his old tricks and all that."

LSP looked at Finn reproachfully, making kissing noises as she modeled her body for him. "Whatever, Finn...you're just not ready for all my lovely lumps. If you change your mind, though, call me anytime." LSP gave Finn a kiss and floated off to talk to Slime Princess.

As LSP left, Finn relaxed his posture and drank his entire glass of punch in one shot. "Whew." Finn sighed as he poured himself another cup of punch, and grabbed a few more finger foods. "I probs should check up on Jake."

* * *

The lasers centered to the middle of the stage as the final chord reverberated throughout the crowd. The crowd erupted into a wild state of applause as the smoke dispersed and the lighting in the aisles came back on, giving a soft, amber glow around the stage.

Marceline was dressed in a black and white checkered flannel outfit, thigh-length socks, and high heeled red boots. She floated up to center stage and took a deep breath. "Alright guys, we're going to take a brief break, we'll be right back out in a few to rock your faces off!" She turned around as her hair whipped across the stage and held up the rock symbol, drawing further applause from the audience as she headed backstage. Finn had made his way to the front of the stage and was heading into the backstage area when he felt a warm grip on his right shoulder.

"Finn! I really, really need to speak with you!" Flame Queen was dressed in a plain dress, her eyes no longer glowing. She feigned a smile as she looked at him.

Finn gave her a nostalgic smile and blushed. "Uh, sure, Flame Queen, what is it?"

"Let's go somewhere private for a minute and talk." Flame Queen fidgeted as she looked around.

"Sure." Finn and Flame Queen surreptitiously left the party and headed over the hill, towards a thickly wooded valley.

* * *

As Marceline exited the stage, she noticed that Finn and Flame Queen were heading into the woods and away from the party. She raised her eyebrow and headed off to follow them when she noticed a strangely familiar figure standing by the refreshment stand. She scratched her head for a moment and realized why this person looked so familiar to her. She saw the small pouch, dangling at his waist. She turned invisible and approached the refreshment stand..

The figure nervously scanned the audience, looking for someone. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around suddenly, bumping into Slime Princess, who had a glass of punch in her hand.

"Oh...I'm sorry P-" The small figure put his finger to her lips.

"Never mind that, it's fine," he took some napkins from the table and began to wipe his clothes.

"Are you sure, I mean, that punch will probably stain your shirt." Slime Princess moved over to help him blot the stain.

"I am positive." He looked down to examine the extent of the spill and sighed.

Marceline quietly undid the pouch and grabbed it from mid-air while he was examining his shoes. "Yoink," she whispered as she flew away from the party and into the forest.

* * *

Flame Queen and Finn wandered deep into the woods until they came to a small clearing. A small pond was illuminated by the gentle moonlight, and a few logs had been placed down at the shore.

Flame Queen emanated a warm amber glow as she sat down on a log, patting her hand down on an empty space beside her. "Finn...I want you to be completely honest with me."

Finn nervously eyed Flame Princess, but decided to sit down. "Ok."

"Finn, do you know anything about what has been going on in the Flame Kingdom lately?"

"No, not really. I mean, I've got to be honest, FP, some weird stuff seems to be going on. You have all those weird posters up, and all those guards. I understand you're nervous, but it just seems a bit..."

"Paranoid?" she interrupted. "Finn, I know...things have just kind of got out of hand. Cinnamon Bun had all these ideas, and I just got so wrapped up in the day-to-day running of the kingdom that I just neglected the big picture."

"Wait, CB was the one behind all that? That's whack, FP. You shouldn't be listening to him anyways. I'm not so sure he's on the level, or any level."

"I-I...I mean it was just so much work. The Flame People have been living under people like my father for generations...it wasn't as easy to rule under honesty as I thought. Taking over the kingdom was the easy part - running everything has been so hard."

Finn smiled reassuringly at Flame Queen, and placed his hand close to her shoulder. "Listen, I know you've had a rough patch with all this queen stuff. The Candy Kingdom wasn't built overnight either...you have only been ruler for what, like a few months? You gotta give it time."

"Finn...it's not just that. I really feel like...like..."

Finn raised his eyebrows and gazed intently at her. "Like what?"

Flame Queen lowered her head and frowned. "Like I made a huge mistake. I was just angry, because you lied to me...and one thing just kind of led to another..."

"Oh yeah...that." Finn gazed out across the lake absently, lost in thought.

"Finn...I wish I could go back and do things differently. What you did was wrong, and it cut me deep, but we should have talked about it." Flame Queen forced a smile at Finn.

Finn furrowed his brows and raised his voice. "I don't know what to say. I mean...we both made mistakes, but we can't go back and unmake them, you know? Things are the way they are now, and that's just that. There are things I would change too, but it's done."

She looked at Finn as small, yellow tears began to form. "Finn...do you think...do you think we could possibly..."

"What's that FP?"

"Just...just...run away, into the night, just the two of us? Run away, and get a fresh start, just you and me?"

Finn sighed as he put his arms in the proximity of hers. "As great as that sounds right now, we just can't do that. You've got all your people to think about. Who would lead them if you were gone? Cinnamon Bun? Your dad? Man, that's like, totes scary. You can't let that happen. Besides, where would we go?"

Flame Princess turned away from him, careful not to burn him with her arms as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I...it was just a thought, I guess, Finn. I'm so sorry. It was my fault, too. You're right, though. I have to keep running the kingdom. Would you, maybe, come and see me when it's over?"

"When what's over?" Finn raised his eyebrow.

"When...never mind. I'm sorry, Finn. I'm going to go home, now." Flame Princess kissed him on the cheek and walked away into the night.

"Flame Princess...I..." he touched the warm spot where her lips had met his cheek as he sat, paralyzed as she walked away. "Why can't I just let you go?" he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Marceline waited until Flame Queen was gone and approached Finn slowly. She saw him sitting down alone, crying, and put her arm around him as she became visible. "Finn? I think we need to talk for a bit."

Finn glared at her, removing her arm from his shoulder. "Marce, what's there to talk about? Were you watching that whole thing? Jeez, don't you know when it's not cool to spy on your friends?"

Marceline tried to put her arm around him again, but he turned away and scooted away from her. "Finn, don't let her manipulate your feelings. Your relationship ended for a good reason. She's just-"

Finn stood up and began to walk away, but turned around briefly. His muscles were tense, and the weight of gravity bore strongly on his face as he began to shout. "She's just WHAT, Marce? Scared? In over her head? Losing her mind? I'd love to know what you think! Oh yes, absolutely! I'd love to hear from someone who's not been in a serious relationship in gob knows how long how THIS feels like. Go ahead and tell me! And I'm sure you know ALL ABOUT running a kingdom."

Marceline closed her eyes for a moment as she rubbed her forehead. "Finn, chill out. I wasn't trying to start something with you. I'm just concerned that she's trying to use you."

"Marce...just...don't. I need to be alone for a while." Finn turned around and walked further into the forest, not looking back.

Marceline sat alone and sighed deeply. "Oh Finn., I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect you...if anyone's the fool, it's me." She looked down at her waist and eyed the leather pouch. She concealed it under her clothing. "Well...at least the evening wasn't a total waste...I'd better get back on stage before I'm no longer just fashionably late."

* * *

"Alright everyone, we have one more song for you!" Cheers erupted from the audience as Marceline and the Scream Queens took the stage again. Lasers focused on Marceline as she picked up her guitar and started to play. _"Daddy, why did you eat my fries?"_

"I can't believe it! What was all that bit about 'artistic integrity?' Jake wiped a tear from his eye.

Finn walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to shriek. "Whoa! Dude! Where have you been?"

"Just took a walk...in the forest...alone..." Finn sighed. "But yeah, dude, I knew she would. She was just playing with you. Did anything cray-cray happen while I was gone?"

"Nah, other than LSP hogging the rest of the refreshments, nothing too nuts."

"Well...I guess the party didn't go too bad...though I don't think Flame Queen and Princess Bubblegum are gonna change their minds about each other." Finn sighed and hung his head.

Jake patted him on the shoulder. "Dude, it was a great idea, and the party was fun...you can't make the horse drink from the punch bowl if he don't wanna...that's what dad always said."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

Marceline finished her song to the adulation of the Princesses. Finn and Jake were pleased with the chatter as the lights came up. Everyone raved about the performance, and many swore that Marceline shed real tears on stage while singing, though others insisted it was just raw stage presence. Everyone said their goodbyes and slowly started going home. The quiet of the evening was interrupted by a loud fracas towards the bottom of the hill.

"Where IS IT? I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Screamed Peppermint Butler. "It was RIGHT HERE, BY MY SIDE. YOU WERE RIGHT THERE WHEN I SAW IT LAST. TELL ME, FIRE WITCH!"

"I told you already, I don't know where it is! How many times do I have to tell you already? I don't know anything about your stupid wallet. Just leave me alone!" Flame Queen raised her eyebrows and turned to walk away..

"NO. I know you are lying to me. What was in that pouch was irreplaceable! Do you know what that means?" Peppermint Butler's white face turned pink with anger as he pulled her around to face him, preventing her peaceful departure.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything about any leather pouch. What do you want me to do? I can help you look for it."

"I've had enough of your lies. I'm going back to the Candy Kingdom. I'm sure Princess Bubblegum will be glad to hear that an irreplaceable treasure of her realm was stolen by a pathetic thief like you! You and your ENTIRE KINGDOM WILL REGRET THIS," he said, turning dark. He threw his glass of water in her face and walked off.

"Whoa, what happened, FP?" Finn came running, aroused from his torpor by the loud scene. Jake was right behind him. Both had to catch their breath for a moment.

Flame Queen was still wincing in pain from the water, and steam was coming from her body. "Finn...it's...nothing I guess. Someone stole his wallet, and he's really freaking out about it."

"Urgh...did he hurt you? That jerk! I can't believe he would do that!" Finn screamed. "Do you want me to go after him?"

"No Finn, it's fine. I'm already feeling better."

"Ok...if you're sure. I hate how he's always freaking out over nothing."

Flame Queen sighed. "Yeah...he did seem pretty tense."

Finn forced a smile. "I'm sure this will all pass over. Just give it some time, it'll all be fine."

"I hope you're right, Finn...I really do."

"You want me to walk you home?" Finn offered, holding out his hand for Flame Princess.

Flame Queen smiled and held her hand very close to his. "I would love that, Finn!"

Finn blushed and he walked with her, almost holding hands, all the way back to the Fire Kingdom. Once she was back safely, he bid her goodnight and went back to his house, feeling happy, tired, and confused.

* * *

"Preparations are underway sir. The final phase of your plan is drawing near." Peppermint Butler approached the dark figure in the long hall.

"Excellent. Did you manage to capture the girl?"

"No, but I've come up with a diversion to draw her out. I made up a story that she stole the wallet with the Magic Gems inside."

"You fool! No one was supposed to know there was anything important in there! Well no matter...you still have the gems with you, correct?"

"Yes sir they're right-"

"WHAT IS IT? I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE WITH YOU."

"Th-th-they're gone sir. I must have lost them at the party."

The dark figure picked up a nearby plate and hurled it at Peppermint Butler, who dodged just in time. "YOU IMBECILE! YOU MUST FIND THEM! GATHER THEM NOW! BEFORE THE BOY AND HIS FRIENDS BECOME AWARE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I-I-I will g-g-get them right away sir!"

"I also have another task for you. Since you and your agent have performed so POORLY recently, consider this your final chance. You must do this without fail. Do you understand me, you worthless fool? Make preparations to leave tonight. I have already notified the contingent who will be accompanying you."

"As you say, sire."

"AND GET THE GEMS BACK, NOW! WE HAVE ALREADY LOST THE BOOK. WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE THE GEMS!" The dark shadow threw a cup at Peppermint Butler, who ducked out of the way as he ran from the hall.

* * *

Finn tossed and turned in his sleeping bag that night. "Hey man, you still awake?"

"Nah, but I can be if you need me to," Jake sat up and turned on a small light.

Finn sat up and sighed. "I dunno man, tonight was all crazy. I hoped it would go better than that."

"I know, bro, but you can't beat yourself up over that. It's not like you made them fight with each other."

"I'm gonna get some hot chocolate...you want anything?"

"Sure, that sounds great. Put a couple of extra marshmallows in there for me." Finn put some water on to boil and came back into the bedroom.

"Man...women are confusing."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth...but what happened? I saw you and Flame Queen leaving the party together."

"Dude, she was like how she was before all this happened. We talked, we had a good time, and I walked her home. I wish..."

Jake stood up and faced his brother, bulging his eyes directly into Finn's face. "Dude, don't even finish that thought. You can't always be lookin' back. I know you're sad about what happened, but it's over. You really gotta move on."

Finn shrugged. "I don't know man...she's just got all that pressure from running the kingdom, and she has people who want to get rid of her...maybe that's why she's been acting so..."

"Off the wall nuts? Dude, that ain't a recent development. You're just seeing it now. You do remember who destroyed the Ice Kingdom, right?"

A whistling sound could be heard from downstairs. "Oh, there's the water...I better go make our cocoa." Finn rushed downstairs and prepared the hot chocolate. He came back up a few minutes later with two cups, each overflowing with marshmallows.

"Dude, that's what I'm talking about when I say 'extra marshmallows,'" Jake's eyes brightened as he took the cup from Finn's hand and promptly took a sip. "Still a bit hot, though."

"There's another thing I don't get. Marceline's acting weird too." Finn took a sip from his hot chocolate and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Dude, she totally followed me and FP into the woods and confronted me after FP walked away. She was all like 'she's just trying to use you.' I don't get it."

Jake smiled. "Well, maybe she's just concerned about you. You have been a little out of it lately."

Finn sighed. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Well yeah. You're treating Ice King like you did way back when. And you haven't been eating lately. She probably noticed too and just wants to make sure you're ok."

"Yeah...I need to destress from all this distress. I think I'm gonna go get my game on. Wanna join me?"

Jake yawned. "Nah, I'm pretty beat. Marce's concert took a lot out of me. Have a good night, bro."

Finn gave Jake a hug. "You too...thanks for talking with me."

Finn took his now tepid cup of hot chocolate downstairs and located BMO. BMO was sitting on the couch watching TV and was wearing a tie. "Finn, Simon left a tape for you to watch. It's on the table. Do you want to watch it?."

"Nah, maybe later. It's probably just his readings for his fan fiction, not that he even bothered to show up tonight. I need something that'll cheer me up, not bore me to sleep."

"Maybe you would like to play some _Zombopocalypse_? I have just downloaded a new level!"

"Zombies? And even more of them than before? That sounds like a plan. Prepare to meet your maker, O undead horde!" Finn sat his cocoa down, grabbed a controller and sat down on the couch.

* * *

"That was a rad show, Marce!" Keila said, high-fiving the lead singer as the band packed up the rest of their gear.

"Thanks...you guys were pretty rockin' too."

"You wanna join us for our after-party?" Keila offered.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead...I think I'm gonna get out of here." Marceline turned around and flew away into the night.

"Wonder what's eatin' her?" Guy asked.

"Who knows...maybe guy troubles." Keila patted him on the shoulder.

"Wait...you think she has a problem with me?"

Keila laughed. "Nah...just kiddin' you dude. Now let's go and get this party started!"

Marceline flew around the kingdom in the cool, summer air. The moon was radiant in the sky, and a few distant lights could be seen shining from the Candy Kingdom. She felt the weight of the small pouch hang from her side and was reminded of her errand. "I guess I should go take this to Simon." She flew off in the direction of the Ice Kingdom.

Marceline pulled on the torch and activated the secret passageway, heading downstairs to Simon's library. Simon was sitting on a chair out in the main library that he had pulled from his study, tapping his foot. He saw her approach and immediately rose from his chair.

"Gunter! You made it! Do you have the item?" He rushed up to her and embraced her.

Marceline pulled out the pouch from her pocket and threw it to him. "You mean this little thing? Yeah, it was a snap."

Simon noticed the despondent look on Marceline's face. "Why the long face, child? What's wrong?"

Marceline laughed. "I don't guess I can hide anything from YOU, can I?"

Simon patted her on the back. "No, and you never could. Come, sit down, and we'll talk a bit." He pulled out another chair from his study and sat it down beside his. Marceline took a seat.

"A lot of crazy stuff is going on, Simon...and I don't like it."

"I know, my dear. These are very dark times for our land. Tell me, though...what are you referring to specifically?"

Marceline sighed deeply as she adjusted her position in the chair. "Well...I guess it's a couple of things. First, I decided to check out the Fire Kingdom the other day. It's all crazy there."

"Heh, tell me about it." Simon watched as water dripped from his ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess you, or rather, Ice King, kinda experienced a bit of that first-hand. I don't know...Flame Queen doesn't seem like a bad person sometimes, but at others she's truly..."

"Terrifying?"

"Yeah...I think that's what I'm going for. I mean, I watched her punish this guy for no reason. That's like, something my dad would do."

"Now you're beginning to see why I'm so concerned. I've been snooping around a bit lately myself...and I've seen things in the Candy Kingdom aren't going well either."

Marceline raised her eyebrows. "Simon...how did you snag that picture of Peppermint Butler?"

Simon laughed. "Well, gunter, I pretended to be my alter-ego looking for his lost fan fiction. You'd be surprised what leeway anyone will give someone who acts crazy."

Marceline smirked. "You're pretty clever, Simon. I wouldn't have thought you were capable of that."

"Well, maybe I've learned a thing or two from you." Simon grinned.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Marceline raised her voice.

"Only that I love you, silly girl." Simon patted her on the head, causing her to smile and relax her posture.

Marceline sighed. "Simon...I wish this had happened at a better time. I'm so glad to have you back."

"Me too, Marce. Me too."

"Everything's just so messed up, and everyone's so crazy. Even Finn's uptight."

Simon patted her on the hand. "What's wrong with Finn?"

"He's taking this whole thing really personally. I tried to tell him that all this crazy stuff was going down, but he told me off and walked away."

"Give him some time, Marce. He'll come around. He's a good kid."

"Yeah...I know...just between him, and you, and Bonnie, and Peppermint Butler...and even Cinnamon Bun...it's all just..." Marceline began to cry softly, hunched over in her chair.

Simon stood up beside her and patted her shoulders. "I know, I know...it's ok."

Marceline looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes and forcing a smile. "I'm sorry for letting it all out like that. You said you needed my help with something?"

Simon smiled. "You're perfectly able to cry on my shoulder anytime, my dear...but now that you mention it, I do have a task for you. We're running out of time. Please, take this." He picked up a small book from the table and handed to her.

Marceline eyed the book, which appeared ancient and bound in leather. On it was scrawled the words "Fionna and Cake Fan Fiction, Volume 6," but this appeared to conceal older writing underneath. "Simon, this isn't your fan-fiction, is it?"

"No, Marceline, and it never was. Please, open the book to page 37."

Marceline opened the book and her eyes grew wide. "Simon, this is..."

"Yes, my dear, it is. Now let's begin. If this is successful, I'll need you to go and get Finn and Jake as soon as possible. I'm assuming they didn't watch my video, probably because they think it is the insane ramblings of my alter-ego." Simon took the pouch and headed back to the rear of his library.

"Alright, Simon. Let's see if your idea works." Marceline followed Simon as he opened another secret passage into a darkened chamber of his library.

* * *

Peppermint Butler approached Flambo, who was dressed like a general ready for battle. He was wearing a green uniform with the insignia of the Flame Kingdom on both shoulders and the chest, with two black lines above it. "Flambo, did you get the men that I requested?"

"Yes, sir, youse know, they wasn't easy to come by...perhaps a little...remuneration is in order." Flambo held out his hand.

"You will get your payment if, and ONLY IF, this mission is successful. Big plans are riding on your success, and if you fail...well I'm the least of your worries."

"Sure, whatever. Now when do we attack?"

Peppermint Butler picked Flambo up by his fireproof suit. "We don't 'attack' you fool! Do you even understand what we're doing? Stealth! QUI-ET! You must leave while she still sleeps!"

"Uh, ok, whatever boss. Youse the boss after all. We goes in all quiet-like and bring back the target."

"See to it that you DO! You'll get your precious Kingdom back, and a little extra something thrown in for you. Now get going." Peppermint Butler released Flambo, who headed out of the hallway and down into the basement.

* * *

Flame Queen woke up early that morning, and laid in bed, pretending to be asleep so she could see what was going on around her. The guards stood motionless by her door, and all seemed quiet. She sighed gently in bed, contemplating the life she had before. She knew that Finn had broken her heart, which seemed like such a big deal to her at the time. "I know he wasn't trying to hurt me." She said to herself. "I just wish that..." She began to cry, but stopped herself. She looked at the clock beside her bed and realized she had slept in late, and she was late for a meeting with her adviser.

As she got up and got dressed in her full uniform, she continued thinking about the state of her kingdom. There appeared to be a lot more to this concept of "honesty" than she originally imagined. After she instituted her "Honesty First" policy, crime rates skyrocketed. Fights often erupted in the streets, as people were compelled to be honest with themselves and their feelings or face re-education periods in the Room of Honesty. "Maybe I need to relax that policy a little bit." she thought to herself.

She would have continued in her forlorn reverie had she not noticed something missing from her Throne Room. She glanced around several times, noticing a conspicuous absence, but was unable to lay her finger on it. She used her heat sense and quickly identified the missing element. The glass prison that contained her father, and the Flame King himself, were missing! But how?

She was filled with a white-hot, burning rage. He had escaped, and probably with the assistance of Flambo and his Flamol Brigade. She KNEW she should not have let his treachery stand, but she did not have it in her to kill him. As she ran towards the exit of her throne room, the door swung open forcefully, almost knocking her over.

"Y-y-your Highness! The Room of Honesty...it's empty! The prisoners have escaped!"

"WHAT?" She grew to fill most of the room, glowing with an untold, unspeakable fury.

"And there's something else...Cinnamon Bun is missing! We couldn't locate him this morning to tell him, so we had to tell you! I-I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me." The guard crouched down, covering his head and trembling.

Flame Queen cooled down to her normal size and shape, and patted her guard on the shoulder, who looked up at her. "Do not worry. You are not to blame. Thank you for being honest with me. We must make preparations now. Gather all the remaining soldiers and any willing citizens. We MUST stop their plan, before they have a chance to enact it! We've been double-crossed. Let me gather my battle armor and then we shall go address my people." The soldier left the room to announce to the guards that they would need to gather all able and willing people outside the Throne Room.

Flame Princess returned to her bedroom and picked up her armor off the wall. The armor was steel-plated, and bore the royal crest of the Flame Kingdom. It had been crafted especially for her. She sighed deeply as she placed the armor on over her head. A water bomb placed inside detonated as the armor came down over her shoulders, spilling gallons of the cold liquid all over her body. She spasmed as she fell to the floor, cold and unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5: Fugitives

**Adventure Time: Into the Multiverse**

**Part 1: The Land of Ooo**

**Chapter 5: Fugitives**

* * *

"Ok guys, just be patient, I'll go get him!" Jake turned away from the open door and hurriedly ran upstairs to the bedroom. "Finn, wake up buddy!" He shook his brother from his somnolence and unzipped his sleeping bag. "You've got to come to the door. It's really important!"

"Wh...what's up?" Finn pushed Jake away from him gently, got up out of bed and stretched.

"It's Flame Queen! She's hurt...and her dad's..."

A stricken look came over Finn's face. "Wait, dude, wait...FP's hurt? Is she ok? Where is she?"

"They brought her here. It seems like someone tried to..."

Finn, visibly trembling, started breathing shallow and pacing. "Tried to what, Jake? You gotta be totes honest with me, bro, I'm really freakin' out here!"

Jake took a deep breath. "They tried to...kill her, Finn. You've got to come quick."

"I'm on it!"

Finn ran down the stairs still in his pajamas. He looked around the treehouse briefly before he caught a pale glow coming from outside. He ran to the doorway and saw Flame Queen laying there on his welcome mat. Her normal red hot glow was but a subdued ember. She was shivering, surrounded by about 5 flame guards who watched Finn's every move. Finn nervously approached and crouched down beside her.

"She kept asking for you," said one of the guards.

"Bring her inside, and hurry. We'll try to get a fire started...go bring some firewood, grass, ANYTHING that will burn. Bring Tree Trunks' apple pies if you have to! I don't care!" Finn screamed, pacing around the doorway briefly before running inside to prepare a place on the couch for her.

A fire was quickly started in the fireplace in their living room, and Flame Princess was placed beside it, on the couch, on a protective sheet of foil draped across the seat. An occasional twitch or shiver were the only signs of life she exhibited for two days. Finn and Jake took shifts, monitoring both her and the fire day and night. As dawn broke on the second day, the room gradually got warmer, and some color began to return to her cheeks. She remained steadfast in a state of slumber.

Late afternoon brought an end to Finn's watch as he sat down, eyes transfixed on Flame Queen. His hands were tremulous, trying to hold a half-drunk pot of coffee that he occasionally took large drinks from.

"Just take it easy for a bit, buddy," Jake patted his brother on the back, causing Finn to jump. "I'll watch over her for a while."

"Alright bro...I'm so tired," Finn's eyes closed momentarily. He got up briefly to stretch, then promptly laid down on the other couch opposite the fireplace. He tried to combat the fatigue briefly, but lost the battle, drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Jake stared at Flame Queen's unconscious body, shivering on the couch, then to the nearby fireplace. "I've got an idea," he mused to himself. He ran to the door and grabbed Finn's backpack, rooting around until he found a torch. Using the blanket for protection, he gently carried Flame Queen down to the floor, close to the fireplace. He lit the torch and placed it on her torso. Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

"Finn...?" she asked, as she opened her eyes, still unaware in her somnolence that she was in his house. She turned around and saw Jake, who was smiling at her. "...and Jake?"

"Yeah...you've been here for a couple of days. My bro and I have been looking after you."

She got up off the floor and saw Finn laying on the couch, asleep. "Oh Finn...is it really you?" Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Upon hearing his name, Finn sat straight up and started looking around, until he saw Flame Queen standing in front of him. "Flame Princess! Oh FP, please don't cry...you almost died..." he said, as he got up off the couch to embrace her. She barely felt warm.

"Oh Finn...it's terrible. My dad, he's free...he wants to take back the Fire Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum seems to have been behind it all along...Cinnamon Bun, he..."

Finn's voice raised in anguish. "FP, I don't care about that. Let him have his stupid kingdom! You never belonged there anyways! It's not worth your life!"

Flame Queen patted him gently on the hand. "Finn, we've both made some mistakes in our relationship. I realize that now...I was wrong too. But I can't abandon my people. I really care about you Finn, but I have a duty to them."

"Is that duty worth your life? Your happiness? IS IT?" Finn was yelling to the point of tears.

"Finn...I want to be a hero, like you. But I have to do it in my own way. I can't leave them in their hour of need. We have to make a stand against the Candy Kingdom. We don't want war, we just want to survive in peace!"

Finn began to cry. "Princess, I feel like I'm losing you, all over again..."

Flame Queen put a lukewarm arm around Finn. "Finn, you're not. I can make room in my Kingdom and my heart for you, but I must do this first. Please...you must understand. I hoped that you would fight by my side..."

"FP, I think something is like, totes messed up around here! You're not listening to your heart. I know you need to look after your subjects, but the FP I know would NEVER want to go to war! Please, find that good within you and-"

Flame Queen turned away from him and headed towards the door. "Finn, I must go now. Thank you for saving me. Please come see me when this is all done...we can start over...I promise." Finn stared at her with a triste, forlorn look as she exited through the door. She left the house with her cohort of Flame Guards, who had watched tirelessly over the house since bringing her there. As the guards carried her back to the Fire Kingdom atop her platform, she cried silent, hidden tears at the events that were about to unfold. It was too late to turn back now. She had to send a message to Princess Bubblegum, or she and the Fire Kingdom would never be able to live in peace.

Finn sat wordlessly for a few minutes, as Jake cleaned up the house. "FP..." He broke the silence briefly, as he sat crying on the couch. If this really was love, why did it hurt so much? He felt compelled to join her at her side, to prove his love for her, but something restrained him. What was holding him back? He always fought for good, and loved an adventure. Was this not one of the grandest, and possibly most perilous adventures ever? Something just seemed…wrong. Filled with a sudden rage, he stomped to the entrance and took his frustrations out on the open door. He slammed it so hard that something fell off the table by the door, and caught his attention. It was a videotape labeled "Volume 6", with a handwritten note on top:

"To Finn, Jake, and Marceline -  
Please watch this as soon as possible. It is really important. Please.  
- Simon Petrikov"

"Wait...why did he sign it as 'Simon?'" he said aloud. He scratched his head as he pondered this for a moment. "Ok Simon, you're on. This had better not be an elaborate setup to watch you reading your awful 'stories.'"

"BMO! Jake! Can you guys come down here for a minute?" He stood at the stairwell and shouted upstairs.

* * *

"So you have brought the Flame King?" asked the dark figure, tapping his foot impatiently inside the laboratory.

"He's right here sir." Peppermint Butler pointed behind him.

"And what about…his daughter?"

"She shouldn't be a concern…you see, we placed a water bomb in her armor and—"

The dark figure slammed his fist down on the table, shattering the mirror. "You WHAT! YOU FOOL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HER HERE! SHE MUST BE KEPT ALIVE!"

"S-s-s-sire, we did receive word that she did not die from her injuries, nor did we intend for her to. It was all a plan to lure her out. She will be angry and not thinking straight."

The dark figure smiled maliciously. "Excellent, then, you have given me an easier target. I will forgive your insolence. Now what about the boy and his friends?"

"Finn is clueless, as we hoped. He doesn't want anything to do with the battle. This should be an easy victory."

"Wonderful. Let us ready for attack then. Is Flame King ready?"

"Absolutely," Flame King raised a fist in the air. "So I just help you capture my daughter and I get to have my kingdom back? Is that the deal?"

"Yes….that is correct. I intend to spread evil throughout this land, and you have performed magnificently in that regard in the past."

"Marvelous. I'll show her for putting me in that glass prison…why do you keep that thing around, anyways?" he asked, staring at the jar that the dark figure had placed on a pedestal in the corner of the lab.

"I will explain in due time…now I must…address my subjects."

"Sire, aren't you forgetting your disguise?"

"Ah, you are right, my loyal servant." The dark figure then turned a brilliant shade of pink, with long, flowing hair. Peppermint Butler helped him place the royal armor on. Once he checked his appearance in the shards of the mirror, he headed upstairs, walking out on the platform to address the Candy Kingdom. A large gathering of candy people, peppered with some flame people wearing green uniforms with two black lines on the arm, were nervously chattering in the courtyard awaiting an announcement.

Princess Bubblegum observed the crowd below her and paused dramatically, allowing the applause and nervousness to build. "My most loyal subjects, we are facing an act of aggression by the rebel leader of the Fire Kingdom, a usurper to the throne of the Flame King! We have enlisted the help of some of those from the Fire Kingdom who remain loyal to the true leader, who has always ruled with justice and order. If you see them in the audience, greet them as brothers, here to help our kingdom in its hour of need! We cannot allow these rebels to invade our sacred kingdom! It is for our very survival that we meet their force! But, my people, do not fear. This is not a war against the Fire Kingdom, but against an insignificant upstart who calls herself the 'Flame Queen.' Once she is put into her proper place, life will resume as normal. We cannot back down now, or we will never be allowed to live in peace. So, I beseech all of you who are about to put your lives in danger – do not engage the enemy unnecessarily, and bring this Flame Queen to me, so we can put a quick end to this needless violence!" The audience erupted in cheers of victory as the banana guards began handing out armaments to willing volunteers.

"And then," the Princess whispered to herself, after coming off the balcony, "it will all truly begin."

"Excellent speech sire…I mean Princess," Peppermint Butler smiled as he wrung his hands. "It was one of your finest."

"Indeed. It will all come to a head soon." The dark figure dropped his disguise and headed back down to his lab.

"It won't be too much longer now, daughter of mine." Flame King stood off to the side and smiled wickedly.

* * *

Flame Queen paced around her throne room, muttering to herself and the guards keeping watch. "The audacity of Princess Bubblegum and the Candy Kingdom! They had not only freed all MY prisoners, including my father, but they even came after me!"

"I understand, your majesty. This aggression cannot stand!" A guard bellowed.

"It is time to put an end to all the betrayals...lies...and evil! Do you all agree?"

"We're with you all the way! Into the depths of the Candy Kingdom and beyond!" One guard piped up, with all the others nodding in assent. "Are you ready to address your subjects?"

Flame Queen checked her battle armor in the mirror and smiled. "Yes, thank you all for your loyal service. You will be personally rewarded once this is all said and done!" The guards opened the door to her throne room and escorted her out to a platform that was hastily constructed for just this occasion.

Flame Queen looked out from her platform. Crammed all around her, and all the way back to the seas of lava in the distance were countless throngs of flame people, eagerly awaiting an announcement from their ruler, her first since her unfortunate misadventure with the battle armor which she now proudly wore. As the crowd's anticipation built up to a fervor, she raised her arm out in front of her to silence them. "Loyal people of the Fire Kingdom! When I came to power, I had a vision for this kingdom – that we could take a new path. A path of vision…a path of clarity…a path of HONESTY!"

"IN IGNI VERITAS," the audience chanted harmoniously.

"But, my people, there are those out there who did not like this. They want to keep things the WAY THEY WERE. Where the ruler of the Fire Kingdom felt free to treat you, his subjects, with disregard and contempt. Where the Candy Kingdom felt free to take advantage of us, and meddle in our affairs! Well I say NO to that! I reject that vision of the future! We must move the Fire Kingdom forward, TOGETHER!" Applause erupted from the audience.

"But it gets worse, my dearest subjects and friends. They not only saw fit to free all those who clung to the old ways, but my father as well! They even attempted to take my life! And why did they do this? Because they're AFRAID! They are afraid of a Fire Kingdom that stands on its own and sets its OWN destiny! But we, the Flame People, WILL NOT FALL SO EASILY! We MUST send them a message, to leave us in peace. ARE YOU WITH ME?"

Chaotic cries of approval rang out from all corners of her audience. Some of the Flame People were tripping over each other trying to get close to her, but were stymied by the large contingent of bodyguards protecting the platform. They cheered for their ruler and for the bright future they all saw for the Fire Kingdom once the battle was over.

"Then we must organize, and attack! It cannot wait! We strike tomorrow!" Flame Queen stepped down from her platform and was promptly escorted back into her throne room.

The audience devolved into a mad frenzy, as many were already ready to attack. The soldiers and guards tempered this chaos, and distributed weapons to any who would sign up to take down the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Yo, Finn, what's up? Sounds important!" Jake came downstairs in a rush. "Is there even more excitement brewing?"

BMO took the stairs one at a time as he ran down in front of Jake. "Yeah Finn, what is going on? Is there a burglar is at the door or something?"

Finn held up Simon's videotape and greeted them both as they landed on the final step. "Jake, BMO, we totes gotta watch this tape. I mean, this doesn't seem like Ice King. He's ASKING us to do something, almost begging? This isn't like his normal threats and flattery. Something's up…plus he signed it—"

"Simon!" both he and Jake said simultaneously.

"Ok, bro, put it in." Jake sat down on the couch.

"You finally found Simon's tape! We should all watch it together!" BMO chirped.

"It's also addressed to Marceline, but I don't know where she is."

"We'll watch it and fill her in on the deets later. This seems important." Jake encouraged Finn to sit down beside him.

* * *

"It worked!" Simon exclaimed as a portal to another place opened before him. Simon and Marceline were in a secret room in the very heart of his library, in an area of his house too far underground to be affected by Flame Princess's assault of the Ice Kingdom. "I wanted to make sure we were able to use the Enchiridion the way that Finn and Jake did previously."

"Excellent…do you know where this path leads?" asked Marceline, staring at the strange, grassy landscape through the other side.

"I'm not entirely sure…but it's quite likely the parallel dimension I told you about. There's something strange about this place that seems...connected to that other world. If my hunch is correct, then through that doorway lies the only way to restore harmony to this world, and all worlds. But first, we need to test something. Would you pick up the book I laid down at the foot of the stairs and throw it into the portal?"

"Sure." She threw the book into the portal and it quickly closed. The Enchiridion also disappeared.

"Just as I thought. The portal quickly becomes unstable when someone or something goes through it. Would you mind checking the bottom shelf in my library outside for the Enchiridion?"

"Uh...sure..." Marceline headed into the library and, after a brief perusal of the bottom shelf, returned with the Enchiridion.

"Excellent. Just where I found it the first time, as I thought..."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Marceline raised her eyebrow.

"It means a few things. First, someone opened a portal recently, which is how the book ended up in my library when I came by. Also, we likely can't all go through the portal at the same time. One or more of us will have to stay behind and reactivate the portal to go through safely."

"Simon, I don't really like this. Are you sure we all can't go through at the same time?" Marceline sighed.

"I'm not positive, but seeing how quickly that portal closed, if three of us made it through we'd be lucky." Simon scratched his long beard.

"Well, can't you just go through there now, and we meet up with you later?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. Someone has to be here who has the knowledge to open the portal on a moment's notice, and know where the book will end up once the portal closes. I have to stay here. And unfortunately, I have another task for you, too."

"Oh?" Marceline furrowed her brow in concern, tapping her foot.

"Marce, you must go with haste to get Finn and Jake, and bring them here. If they have not watched my video, then it'll be up to you to explain everything to them."

"I will, Simon, it's just—"

"I know, Marce. I was hoping that this could have happened during happier times. Just as my memory is as a dream to my alter-ego, so is his from mine. I would love to catch up with you on last thousand years or so. One day soon hopefully we'll get that chance."

"Simon, I…thanks. I'm on my way." Marceline floated up the stairs and out the secret passage. "I hope we can catch up soon, Simon," she whispered to herself as she left his lair and flew quickly out to Finn and Jake's house.

* * *

Finn paced in front of the couch, holding the tape in his hands.

"Alright bro, we ain't got all day, are you gonna just look at the tape or put it in?" Jake patted on the seat beside him.

"Ok, I guess Marce can watch it later, though I feel kinda bad about doing this without her. BMO, come here." Finn sat down on the couch beside his brother.

"Sure!" BMO walked up to him and waited patiently as he inserted the tape, walking over to a nearby table so they could watch it once it started rolling.

Ice King stood in front of the couch they were sitting at and cleared his throat. "Finn, Jake, and Marceline, this is Simon Petrikov…perhaps you know my alter-ego a little better, the Ice King. Safe to say that it is NOT him speaking to you know, but me. I have emerged from my centuries-long slumber and have something important to tell you."

"He definitely doesn't sound like Ice King," said Finn. "He sounds like he's smart, for one."

"Yeah, and he's said like 3 whole sentences without mentioning his fan fiction, loneliness, or princesses!" Jake chuckled.

"I have tried to gather as much as I can together, based on the writings of my alter-ego, as well as overheard conversations with you and elsewhere. I am to understand that you were able to get your hands on the ancient book of knowledge, the Enchiridion. It is a book of great power. I would know as, a long time ago, I used to possess this ancient artifact. The book disappeared from this world, or so you thought, when you opened a portal and trapped the Lich inside multi-dimensional space. However, a book of such power would not disappear from this world so easily, as long as it was needed. The book is full of ancient magic, and merely transported itself to a safe place. That safe place was my alter-ego's fan fiction library."

"Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, my foolish alter-ego did not realize what he had in his hands, and began to write his stories on it. By discovering this I happened upon a darker secret, and one I must pass onto you now."

"You are perhaps aware, Marceline, of a tragic event that shaped this world over 1000 years ago. You all call it the 'Mushroom War.' We called it many things, including 'the apocalypse' and 'World War III.' Humanity, from which you are descended, Finn; and you too, Marceline, had become hubristic and fraught with violence. The catastrophic bomb that ultimately created the Lich and set this world into turmoil was called a 'nuclear bomb,' which harnessed a power similar to what causes the sun to shine. However, once one side attacked with their nuclear bomb, it set forth a cataclysmic chain of events where multiple bombs were set off over a short period of time. Ultimately, the radiation was so great that, carried on the winds to unaffected places, it destroyed human civilization, and all but extinguished the human race, creating the world you see today."

"There were a small contingent of us scientists and researchers who, spared initially once the first bomb went off, fled to a fallout shelter with our best equipment and expertise to shield ourselves from the radioactive fallout. Once it became apparent that the radiation would not return to safe levels in our lifetime, several of us began working on a plan…a plan of utter madness and desperation, to save the human race."

"Quantum physics had long told us that time did not have to flow in only one direction. It could not only go from the past to the future, but from the future to the past. One needed only harness the enormous energy to allow this to happen. The only problem is that the amount of energy required to set forth this reaction is almost unimaginable, and the likelihood of failure was great. But this was humanity's last resort…we had to do SOMETHING."

"Unfortunately, by this time, I was already beginning to fall under the influence of the crown. I tried to fight it repeatedly, but I felt myself slowly beginning to slip. I was still mostly myself, but some nights, I heard whispering all around me about the secrets of ice. Despite my efforts, I slipped slowly into a state of madness, enthralled by the hallucinations of the crown."

"And that leads me to what happened. In a fit of temporary madness, I, or perhaps my alter-ego, started up the device that was designed to rewind time back to before the war to end all wars began. However, as the device was only an early prototype, the energy was not sufficient, as not all the antimatter had been generated in our lab necessary to produce the reaction. What happened was…catastrophic."

"Rather than reversing the flow of time, the device malfunctioned and chose the path of least resistance – it created an alternate timeline and universe, or at least that was the assumption, based on the data. We could not prove it at the time. In the process of doing this, it destroyed our device, and all our equipment. When I came to, I found myself holding the remnants of the device. Although I tried to conceal my crime, within a week I was found as the culprit, and turned out to face the nuclear wasteland that WE humans created."

"It was then, though, that I met you Marceline. You were crying and all alone. In hindsight, it was both the best and worst decision I ever made. I am truly glad to have met you, and saved you, even if it cost me dearly in the form of my memories." Simon wiped a brief tear from his eyes before continuing.

"So I'm sure you're now asking…why did I tell you this tale? And how does this relate to my alter-ego's madness? It is quite simple. Inside the Ice King is a piece of my subconscious, locked away. He didn't realize it, but that is why he kept seeking out you, Marceline, over the years. But there was something else that he sought out, besides his odd obsession with princesses."

"His…fan-fiction?" Finn shouted incredulously. "But, it's terrible! And it doesn't relate to anything! And it's mostly just him writing himself into his own stories so he doesn't feel alone!"

"It was his…writings," Simon continued. "Whether he realized it or not, Ice King was actually writing about a real place…and real people. He somehow had knowledge of this place, that seems so similar to what became of the Earth, but yet was different. Whether it was buried in his subconscious, as I was, or was the result of the powers of the crown, I cannot say. I can only go by his writings, which lead me to one inescapable conclusion."

"The land that he describes, and the people contained in his stories are real. This place, so similar to here, must have been created when the time travel device failed. I, and my fellow scientists at the time, had wondered if the antimatter reaction, which was not enough to reverse the flow of time, created ripples in four-dimensional space and cleaved the dimension we are in, but now I am nearly positive this is what happened.

Perhaps I should speak of how this relates to the current turmoil in our world. I am convinced that there is a reason the Lich keeps returning, even though we have defeated him several times. Our world seems increasingly out of balance. And with all the events transpiring in the Candy and Fire Kingdoms, I have every reason to suspect that his stranding in the multiverse was a temporary arrangement. He has agents and a foothold in this world…he will be back soon, if he is not here already.

"I have good reason to believe that the Lich's agents already were in possession of the Enchiridion, and am nearly certain they have already used it. In an attempt to gather this information I am relating to you, I found the Enchiridion in a place I am certain that my alter-ego had searched before; it was in his own library! I also lost my crown around the same time, and when I was able to recover it, I found that it had lost all its power. I have since discovered that the gems in the crown that you see on my head now are a clear but clever forgery. I am to assume that, since I was unable to use the magic of ice for such a long period of time, the memories of who I once was began to re-emerge.

"Given all this information, both new and old, that I have gathered, I am convinced that the Lich will continue to threaten this world until we find a way to stop him for good. Because of the uncertain nature of this dimensional split, we must investigate this other world. It is very likely that, in the bounds of that strange but familiar world is someone or something that knows a way to defeat the Lich once and for all! If our world is the one corrupted, then this alternate dimension that is linked to ours is likely the counterbalance.

"You all must work together, Finn, Jake, and Marceline. I am convinced, Finn, that there is something special about you. There is a reason you are here…you have this ability to inspire others to follow you. You may need that in the future, because I do not believe the Lich can be defeated by force alone, or by setting our world back in harmony. There is a missing element…something unique to you that you must do, but perhaps not alone."

"So now I have a request. You must come to meet me in my alter-ego's house, down in the basement. Just lift down on the fake torch on the wall to open the passage. I have something I have been working on, and need you all to come help me. I also have a special request for you Marceline, and it's something you alone can do. I know it's a lot to absorb, and you may want to discuss everything a little further with each other first. A lot of this is conjecture on my part and may not be accurate, but I believe the consequences of not acting may be incalculable."

"And that's what I know so far. In the end, it's up to you. Please meet me where I just told you, and destroy this tape after you're done watching it."

Finn and Jake sat on their couch in stunned silence, exchanging confused glances at each other. "Uh...wow...I wasn't expecting that." Jake adjusted his eyes back inside his head.

"I know, dude…that's just…a head trip! So what are we supposed to do now, exactly?" Finn absently grabbed BMO and stopped the tape.

"Well, wild guess here Finn, but I think we should see what Simon wants. If this was fan fiction, it's clearly his best work yet," Jake stood up.

"Yeah….you're probably right. Ice King wasn't that creative, and this guy seems WAAY different from the bumbling idiot we know. I think we should check it out."

"Ok…now what about Marceline? He clearly wants her to know what's going on too."

"That won't be needed guys. He already told me everything, and I watched the tape earlier." Finn and Jake turned around to see Marceline standing there, behind the couch. The front door was open.

"Uh...how long have you been standing there, Marceline?" Jake asked.

"Ah...just a few minutes. The look on your guy's faces though...priceless," she giggled.

"Well, Marce, is this dude legit or what?" Finn sighed as he tried to keep his mouth from falling agape. "I mean, he doesn't seem like the Ice King we know, but I just want to know if he's on the level."

"Finn, I can't say for sure if everything checks out or not. I haven't seen the Lich, and I don't have proof that his agents are trying to bring him back. But I know Simon…and this is the Simon I remember. He's not trying to play you guys. Plus, he wants me to get involved, and he knows how I feel about that. You guys really, really need to follow me."

A sudden knock on their open door broke Finn and Jake's concentration. Finn turned around to see Cinnamon Bun standing in his open doorway. He was bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Hey CB, what's up?"

"Uh…hey….guys," he said, in between heavy breaths. "You should come with me. Flame Queen has brought her army out and is going to attack Candy Kingdom."

Finn rushed over to him. "Wait a sec, are you sure CB? Did she tell you this?"

"Uh...no, Finn. I saw her marching out of the Fire Kingdom this morning, burning everything in her way."

Jake walked up behind his brother to address their curious visitor. "You sure you didn't get hit on the head or somethin, man? Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Uh…you guys should come with me now. We have to hide!" CB screamed and began mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Uh...CB? You ok man?" Finn attempted to pat him on the back.

"NO! You're one of THEM! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cinnamon Bun turned around and ran off into the hills, away from the ensuing destruction.

Finn scratched his head for a moment, watching Cinnamon Bun's frantic, aimless wandering as he disappeared over the horizon. "Well, Jake, what should we do? On one hand, Simon totally needs us, but on the other, it sounds like there's going to be—"

"War between the Fire and Candy Kingdoms? Tell me something I don't already know, bro. This is, like, a rough decision man."

"I think you come with me to see Simon. Who cares what Bonnibel and your ex get into? That's THEIR problem," Marceline put her arms around them as she floated in between them.

"I know Marce, but this is bad…we have to at least TRY and stop them! Wouldn't you want me to try and save your home if it were in danger?"

"Finn…it's different for me. They've been wanting this for a while…you know it's true. Let them fight it out! I don't start things I can't finish…besides, how does CB know all this? Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you, that you are the one he came running to?"

"Well no, Marce," Finn answered gruffly, removing her hand from his shoulder. "I'm supposed to be the hero! Who else are they gonna call on when there's big trouble in the Candy Kingdom? Tree Trunks?"

"Yeah, Marceline, I'm with Finn on this one. We'll just go check it out, then we'll head right to Simon's when it's all over. I'm sure we can get this settled no probs."

"Ugh…I wish you guys would just LISTEN to me for once, but whatever. Go play hero for a bit," Marce sighed and floated out the door, disappearing into thin air as she approached direct sunlight.

"Well, dude, let's knock this out, like, quick!" Finn cracked his knuckles as he turned around from the doorway.

"You got it bro!" Jake ran upstairs and grabbed their backpacks. Within five minutes they rushed out the door, Finn riding on Jake as he dashed towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Flame Queen marched towards the Candy Kingdom defiantly, with most of the Fire Kingdom behind her, marching in lock-step and singing patriotic songs extolling the glory of her rule. Behind this mass of flame lay a trail of utter ruin. Her soldiers had been burning everything in their path, sending a clear message to the Candy Kingdom and any of their enemies – The Fire Kingdom was a force to be reckoned with. Forests and plains were ablaze behind them, with small animals and birds desperately scurrying to safety, as the Candy Kingdom came into view.

"Princess Bubblegum!" the Flame Queen roared at the closed gates, her army in a frenzy behind her. "We demand an audience with you right NOW! You will answer for your crimes against the Fire Kingdom. This is your last chance for a peaceful solution!"

The Gumball Guards stood ready and silent, awaiting further orders from their leader. The banana guards, some of the flame people loyal to the Flame King, and numerous candy citizens who were conscripted to join the fight stood in rank behind them out in the open courtyard. There was a palpable sense of nervousness all around, on both sides. After a few minutes of silence, Princess Bubblegum came out to address Flame Queen's challenge from atop the platform on her castle.

"What position are you in to bark orders?" Princess Bubblegum venomously retorted into her megaphone, flanked by banana guards on either side of her. "Stand down and abdicate NOW, Flame Princess, and restore the rightful ruler of the Fire Kingdom! Those are the only conditions we will abide by. You have five minutes to decide." Princess Bubblegum turned around and disappeared back into her castle as the guards kept their silent vigil.

* * *

Finn rode on top of Jake as he made wide, hurried strides in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. Though they both looked, neither of them saw where Cinnamon Bun ran off to, but their concern for him quickly evaporated as they caught up to the origin of the smoke they had seen all the way from their house. Forests and meadows were set ablaze, the evidence of a wide, indiscriminate march of destruction. They followed this burning trail to the marching foot soldiers of the Fire Kingdom, keeping a safe distance until the army suddenly stopped in their tracks, facing the walls of the Candy Kingdom.

"You have five minutes to decide." Princess Bubblegum's voice echoed towards the rank and file of the Fire Kingdom's army. There was an almost religious fervor among the soldiers, and chants of "IN IGNI VERITAS" erupted spontaneously after Princess Bubblegum gave her demands.

Finn dismounted Jake and approached a soldier. "We need to speak to Flame Queen," he said, smiling at him. The soldier eyed him with suspicion. "And who, exactly, are you? Why should I let you up to see her? How do I know you're not a spy?"

"Aw, come on dude," Finn sighed. "I just need to see her. I want to try and stop this from getting out of hand…well, further out of hand. Just let me up to the front of the line. You can take him hostage if you want." Finn pointed at Jake.

"Seriously, bro? Why don't YOU get taken hostage once?" Jake growled at his brother, who grinned sheepishly back at him.

"Come on, Jake, just play along…besides, I'll come get you in a sec. Berb!" Finn was escorted by the soldier as several other soldiers came in to guard Jake.

The guard led Finn through the mass of soldiers and towards the front lines.

"Flame Queen!" Finn yelled out when she came into view. She was high atop a platform with a ceremonial awning on top, bearing the new crest of the Fire Kingdom. The platform was being carried by four soldiers at each corner. "Let me come up front with you! We gotta talk, like now!"

"Finn!" Flame Queen raised her voice. "Now is NOT a good time. You should leave until this is all done."

"FP, I can't do that! You're about to do something that's, like, mad dumb. I can't let you. You gotta stop this," he shouted at her from behind her extensive guard. "I don't know what's going on here, but something doesn't seem natchy."

"Finn, this doesn't concern you! I have to defend my people! You have to leave now, before you get hurt. I won't be responsible for your safety." She turned around and faced the walls of the castle.

Finn shed a few silent tears for the memory of the Flame Princess he once knew. "FP…I don't know what's going on here, but ok. You win. Please promise me you won't hurt any innocent citizens. I know you're still good…deep down inside." He tried to approach her palanquin, but was thwarted by her guards.

"Finn…good bye," she said firmly and unwaveringly. "Take him away."

The soldier saluted her and obeyed her command, taking Finn back to where Jake was being held. Jake was promptly released, and both brothers were escorted back to a distant hill far away from the reach of the inevitable battle. "Stay here, and don't get involved! You've already been warned!" the soldier shouted brusquely as he turned around and commenced a fast march to rejoin the ranks.

"Well, dude, what do we do now?" Finn sighed, crossing his arms and sitting down on the ground.

"What else can we do, bro? We just gotta let them sort out their own problems." Jake stared intently at the ground.

"Can we protect…the innocent bystanders?"

"We can try our best…we just have to wait now." Jake began to pace nervously back and forth on the hill.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum re-emerged on her platform from atop her castle after five minutes had elapsed. In addition to her banana guards, she was also flanked by the Flame King, who held up the megaphone.

"Daughter, you do not want to do this. Just let me have my Kingdom back, and you're free to go. Princess Bubblegum and I have both agreed to this. You will get safe passage wherever you wish to go."

"Your terms are unacceptable!" Flame Queen shot back venomously. "We cannot turn back all the progress that the Fire Kingdom has made since you were dethroned! We have an ultimatum – leave us alone and meddle no more in the affairs of the Fire Kingdom. These are our final terms."

"Then so be it," Princess Bubblegum grabbed the megaphone and shouted defiantly. "Gumball Guards, attack and destroy all Flame People in support of the Flame Queen. Bring her to me alive."

"Yes, mother," they both replied.

Both sides, anxious for the upcoming fracas, set their sights on combat. The Flame soldiers immediately began to set fire to the walls surrounding the Candy Kingdom, while the Gumball Guards began to kick and punch their assailants. The Gumball Guards also searched furtively for the Flame Queen, who had seemed to vanish from her platform as soon as the battle started. As the walls melted, the Flame Rebels, who supported the ousted Flame King, and the Candy people joined together in an attack. Several Flame Rebels who had defected were wearing the uniforms of the Flame Queen, causing confusion among the Loyalist ranks as they cut them down. Other Rebels, disguised as Loyalists, led several platoons to an ambush by the candy people, where buckets of water were poured on the unsuspecting soldiers.

As the Loyalists broke through the front lines and breached the outer defenses of the Candy Kingdom, the trap that the Princess and Candy People had set was quickly sprung. The entire area immediately inside the castle walls was laced with water bomb traps designed by the Princess to disable, disarm, and destroy their fiery adversaries. The ranks of the attackers were quickly decimated before the Gumball Guards began their attacks in earnest.

The Gumball Guards, too, had a surprise for their attackers. Massive sacks filled with dirt had been prepared the night before, and were poured out as more of the Loyalists began to filter over the walls and through the portcullis protecting the entrance to the Candy Kingdom. Although both sides took casualties, the Loyalists bore the brunt of the losses as they continued their desperate assault. Watching the destruction below her was Princess Bubblegum, musing at the sudden disappearance of the Flame Queen, who was MIA since the start of the conflagration. "Where is she?" asked Princess Bubblegum impatiently, retreating into her castle.

* * *

Finn put down his binoculars. "Dude, it's bad."

"Dude, I know," said Jake, forming his hands into a pair of binoculars and looking out again.

"This isn't a battle…this is a massacre! We have to get them out of there!" Finn said in desperation, pulling out his sword.

"Let's go bro! No waiting any longer! We gotta save all the innocent people, and the soldiers too! This is awful!" Jake turned giant as Finn hopped on his back. They hurried down the hill into the thick of the brutal melee.

* * *

Flame Queen slipped beneath the platform silently at the beginning of the battle. She pulled off her battle gear and putting on a fireproof cloak to camouflage herself as she ran through the battle. She deftly maneuvered around the traps awaiting her unfortunate conscripts as she made her way through town to the castle. She surveyed the casualties briefly, energizing herself with the thought that they gave their lives and their all so that the Fire Kingdom would have a bright and prosperous future. She ran through the empty streets virtually unnoticed, with one goal in mind: Princess Bubblegum's castle. She was determined to take care of the root of the problem once and for all.

She met little in the way of resistance from the banana guards out front of the castle. Flame Queen was energized by this lack of guard as she made her way upstairs to where she last saw Princess Bubblegum. The Princess had disappeared a short while ago, but she could not have gone far. Flame Queen kept running up the stairs, until the path terminated on the platform overlooking the battle going on below. Portions of the walls were melted and in flames. The town square was pockmarked and flooded in a turbid mixture of mud and piles of dirt. Flame Princess was resolute that she must address her soldiers, to give them hope that all was not lost.

"My people!" Flame Queen boomed, enlarging her body to take up the entire platform. "I have taken the castle, and our victory is assured!"

* * *

"Stormo, you can now rest from your tireless task," said a dark voice inside his mind. Stormo had been in a fierce mental stalemate with Goliad for countless months, and was confused at the sudden request for respite. Stormo gazed up at the figure in front of him. "But why?"

"Because your services are no longer required. Your life is mine!" He felt the cold psychic finger invade his mind, breaking his concentration.

Goliad quickly seized on this advantage and beat back Stormo's mental offense, sending him reeling. In all the ensuing chaos, scant attention was paid to the tower. The dark figure produced a sword and cut Stormo down. Goliad was relieved to be free from a long stalemate with her adversary and turned to the figure who released her.

"And who are you?" Goliad asked in her childlike voice. "To whom do I owe the honor of releasing me?"

"Never mind that now," the dark voice echoed quietly. "I have…a favor to ask you. Consider it repayment for releasing you from your dark prison."

Goliad produced her third eye, but frowned when she was unable to gather a reading. She faced the figure circumspectly. "And what is that, exactly?"

"You see that person over there, on top of the castle, yelling orders to her people below? I want you to wound her, but not kill her…and use your psychic powers to control her until I can detain her. She is a threat to the Candy Kingdom and must be dealt with. Surely you can read her intentions and realize that I am telling the truth." The dark figure smiled coldly.

Goliad surveyed the destruction and chaos around her. She saw the candy people routing the Flame People back through the gates, and observed the Flame Queen, madly barking orders at those brave enough to remain. "As you wish," she replied as she took flight.

* * *

"Jake, is that….Goliad?" Finn asked nervously as they approached the battlefield. Goliad appeared to be free from her prison and was flying towards the royal platform. Jake had extended his legs and was walking high above the battlefield. Finn searched his backpack and pulled out two mind control prevention gems he fortunately had packed with him. "Glad I brought these, bro! Put it on!"

"You got it!" Jake quickly grabbed one of the crowns and placed it on his head.

Finn picked up his binoculars, which were hanging from his face, back to his face and gasped. "Whoa Jake, major bad news! I think that's…FP! She's on the platform! Goliad's flying right for her!"

"Double-timin' it, bro!" Jake said, growing larger and running as fast as his legs would propel him forward.

* * *

Flame Queen stood proudly on top of Bubblegum's platform, shouting inspiration to her subjects and attempting to direct her remaining forces. She was intensely focused on the battle and did not notice the menacing winged figure approaching her from behind.

Goliad sliced at her back with her claws and pulled out her third eye as she turned around. "Flame Queen," she began to probe her subconscious, "you must answer for your treachery against the Candy Kingdom." She then struck Flame Queen with her talons again. Flame Queen rose to face her attacker but found herself enraptured by Goliad's mind control, unable to move.

"Goliad!" Finn screamed from atop Jake. "Unhand her now!"

"Finn, are you fighting on her side?" Goliad asked simply. "If so, you also must die!" As Jake let Finn down onto the platform, Goliad raised a wicked claw and advanced towards Finn. Finn parried her attack and struck back with his sword. Goliad flapped out of the way and opened her third eye to stare intently at Finn. Flame Queen, able to move once more, attacked Goliad from behind with a massive, fiery hand.

"You fool! You should have escaped when you had the chance. Now DIE!" She yelled back, swiping at the Flame Queen, who doubled over on the floor. Flame Queen picked herself up off the floor slowly, but once again found herself paralyzed, Goliad's psychic power arresting her movements and speech.

"ENOUGH!" Princess Bubblegum walked in a stately fashion up the stairs and came out onto the platform. Beside her was the Flame King. "Flame King, bring me the jar!" The Flame King disappeared down the stairs and came up a few minutes later with the jar that was familiar to both of them as a prison.

"Now turn it upside down and place it over her. Do it NOW!" she demanded. He complied quickly.

"Finn, I hope you're happy with all the destruction you've helped cause," Princess Bubblegum scowled deviously. "This is your doing! You are no longer considered a hero of the Candy Kingdom, and are ORDERED into exile away from this place."

"Princess Bubblegum!" Finn wailed. "You have to let me take her away from here. I never wanted to get in between the two kingdoms…I just want her to re-awaken the good inside her." He turned to Flame King. "Dude, you can totes have the kingdom for all I care. Just let me and Jake take her away from here."

"Unacceptable!" Princess Bubblegum shouted as the muscles on her face accentuated her pure fury. "She has destroyed my children, and she MUST PAY!"

"Princess, this doesn't sound like you! Stop and listen to what you're saying!" Finn got down on his knees and prostrated before her.

"Princess, you are unfit to rule this kingdom if you let her live!" Goliad said, pulling out her third eye and setting her sights on the Princess. "I will take care of it from here, and I will rule the Candy Kingdom."

"I cannot allow you to do that Goliad," came a dark voice from within the Princess. "Your role in this whole affair is over." The dark figure emerged from the Princess like a twisted butterfly, shedding his cocoon of her as he drew his sword. Goliad tried to block, but was overtaken by the sheer force of his strike, and fell lifeless to the floor. The dark figure approached his slain foe and absorbed her into his body, leaving no trace of the chimera.

Finn stared in horror at his old, familiar foe. "THE LICH!" he screamed, gripping tightly to his sword. "So it was you, all along! Where is Bubblegum? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

The Lich laughed maniacally. "She was easy to control and exists no more. You think my influence on her ever really LEFT just because I wasn't possessing her anymore?! You are a fool, boy. Besides, my loyal servants helped me the rest of the way with her."

He smiled cruelly as he approached Finn. "But my real success was this innocent creature now locked in the jar. She was the living embodiment of purity in this world, and needed to be corrupted before she could be of use to me. I must thank you boy, for your role in all this. Your treatment of her enabled my servant to take advantage of her in her moment of weakness. Well done, boy! The only one who could have helped you defeat me now lays in this prison, ready to be absorbed by me, after which point I will be UNSTOPPABLE!"

"F-F-Finn?" Flame Princess awoke in the jar, her oxygen quickly depleting. "Finn…I'm so sorry. I ruined everything. Our relationship, the Fire Kingdom, the Candy Kingdom…I just wanted to make everything better…and then to be with you again. I am so sorry….I wish…things…could have been different."

"Flame Princess?" tears streaming down his face, he made a desperate dash for her, but was restrained by the Flame King. "I…I am so sorry too…I just wish I hadn't made you fight Ice King. That stupid dream started all this. We…should have been together."

"Finn…I…." Flame Princess trailed off as the oxygen levels in the bottle became low. She turned a dim shade of yellow.

"This has gone far enough, Lich!" Flame King shouted as he released his grip in Finn, who rushed to free Flame Princess. "You shall not harm my daughter, do you understand me?" He glowed hot with anger.

"Funny, you taking the moral high ground," the Lich gave out a dark laugh. "Weren't you the one who abandoned your daughter to die as a child? You're no different than I am, you power-hungry fool. But you, too, shall die right here, knowing what a fool you were, squandering your life on a fool's errand! You shall die as you lived!" The Lich pulled out his sword and struck down the Flame King with one blow. The Flame King's body suddenly disappeared as the Lich assumed his powers.

Finn struggled to lift off the heavy glass jar, finally receiving assistance from his brother. Even with access to the open air, Flame Princess's glow grew dimmer. She was now almost cold to the touch. "Finn," she said with the last of her strength, touching his face, "I…lo…." Her fire then went out completely, and she laid limp and motionless in his arms.

"Flame Princess…no….NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Finn gently placed Flame Princess down and trembled in raw sadness and fury.

"NO!" the Lich screamed. "You cost me big, boy. She was my key to invincibility!" His anger quickly turned into a cruel chuckle. "But, no matter. Despair boy! Feel all that bitterness, that suffering…that hate! Let it consume you, as you breathe your last!" As Finn sat on his knees, sobbing for the loss of his beloved, the Lich raised his sword to strike a mortal blow.

"Not so fast!" Marceline shouted, landing on top of the platform. She struck the Lich's sword out of his hand with her axe guitar, and turned into a giant demon to face off against him. She also pulled out a mind control prevention gem from her own backpack.

"Try all you like, witch, you shall not defeat me! If you want to die here, then I welcome it! Show me your pain and suffering!" The Lich turned with a cold smile to face his new opponent.

"Jake!" screamed Marceline, "take Finn and get out of here. Go to where we agreed earlier. We'll meet there again, I promise!"

"Got it, Marce!" Jake grew large and picked up Finn, who offered no resistance to Jake's powerful arm. Jake departed quickly for the Ice Kingdom.

"Alright big boy," Marceline taunted, "let's see what you got! Let's see you pick on someone your own size for once."

* * *

"Wenk," Gunter tapped his foot impatiently. He could sense that the time had come. Even as a being of true evil, the thought of the Lich's unbridled chaos stuck fear into the blackest corner of his dark heart. Gunter feared the void and true chaos, and knew that time was short and his options were limited. Her knew of but one course of action that he could take that might buy some time and forestall this horrible occurrence. He mused at his thoughts of Ice King, whose benign neglect had allowed him to escape from his flimsy prison. Simple Simon was no longer his concern. He stared at the wall in front of him, dropped his milk and chalk, and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

"Flame Princess! Flame Princess!" Finn cried hysterically, in a state of catatonia. Jake held him tight to his back with one arm, using the other three to propel him forward as quickly as possible towards the Ice Kingdom. Jake tried to stifle his own tears as he marched forward.

"Finn, you GOTTA SNAP OUT OF IT MAN! We'll get the Lich, but we can't fight him now! We gotta listen to Simon, man! It's our best shot."

"She…she's dead man! And we were just on the verge of a major breakthrough in our relationship! She's just gone! GONE!"

"Bro, you CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST! She's gone and she's not coming back! Now what about everyone else you know and love! What about me? What about Marceline? She saved you, dude! There are more people who care about you out there, and we need you right now Finn! You gotta stay sane bro! For ALL OF US!"

"Flame Princess…" Finn continued sobbing to himself. He did not engage Jake in conversation again as they arrived at Ice King's lair. Jake returned to normal size as he dragged Finn along with him, pulling on the torch to open the frigid stairway down to the library below.

* * *

"You fight well," the Lich laughed. "But you are no match for me. I will offer you one final time, because I tire of this game. Allow me to absorb you and we shall rule the chaos and void together!"

"No way!" Marceline stuck out her forked tongue. "Why don't you just go away and leave all my friends alone? You're seriously messed up and totally not cool. Why don't you challenge me to a bass-playing contest instead?"

"I've had enough with your casual and taunting demeanor, vampire witch," the Lich replied coldly. "The games end now, as does your life." The Lich struck at Marceline with a talon that sprouted from his hand.

"Ha, is that really all you've got?" Marceline said, turning into a bat and flying away from the attack. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that to-"

"YOU! YOU BURNED ALL MY FOOD!" announced a shrill, high-pitched voice from behind them. "WHO WILL FEED MY PEOPLE NOW?" It was Lemongrab.

"You simple-minded fool. You are nothing but a distraction. I will take care of you, then I will kill this pathetic excuse for a vampire, and absorb BOTH OF your powers into me!" The Lich turned his attention to Lemongrab and thrust his sword forward.

"IF I CANNOT HAVE FOOD FROM THE CANDY KINGDOM, I'LL EAT YOU INSTEAD!" Lemongrab frothed maniacally. He ignored the Lich's offense and tackled him, sending him flying off the platform and into the courtyard below. Lemongrab then furiously clawed at and began biting the Lich, in a futile attempt to feed off of him. Marceline quickly turned invisible as she departed the battlefield and flew towards the Ice Kingdom. "Laters," she snickered.

* * *

Marceline pulled on the torch which revealed the stairs down to Simon's library. Jake, Finn, and Simon were sitting down, on the edge of their seats. "Sorry I'm late guys!"

"Marceline!" Jake jumped out of his seat and greeted her. "You made it!"

"Oh…hey Marce…" Finn replied monotonously, as his distant gaze pierced beyond her and into the featureless wall.

"Jeez, Finn, you'd think you'd be a little happier since I just saved your life, but whatever. I made it away from the Lich, but I'm sure he's not far behind. He seems to have got some new powers since we last fought him. I don't think we can beatbox our way out of this one," Marceline forced a smile.

"That is most likely because he has the ability to absorb the power of those he destroys, or pulls into his source of power," Simon pursed his lips sharply and sighed. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Simon, you couldn't have told me that going into it? I mean, not that I couldn't handle it, but…"

"Marce, I wasn't even sure if he was here…but you are right. I should have told you that. I am sorry." He got up and gave her a brief hug.

Marceline beamed at him as she gently released his embrace. "Anyways, we have to get the portal open again, Simon! We all have to escape into this strange land you told us about…but what exactly are we looking for there?"

"To tell you the truth, I am not for certain, gunter. But I believe it has something to do with restoring the natural balance of the universe, and undoing the chaos that created the Lich. The two dimensions were once one, so the chaos in this dimension must be counter-balanced by a sense of order in the other."

"Oh I get it," said Jake, "it's kind of like looking into a fun house mirror, except our side has all the weird twists and squiggles to it."

"You could say that, Jake. I wish we could continue this conversation. Unfortunately, time is of the essence. Let us hurry down to the innermost part of the library, where we will open the portal." Simon then led them down his library and to another large door. He unlocked the rabbit-shaped lock to the inner sanctum of his library.

* * *

The Lich stood on the remains of the battlefield victorious. The few survivors from either side of the battle were quickly fashioned into zombies as he filled the area with his dark miasma. He threw Lemongrab's sash to the ground as he looked up to the sky. The vampire and her two friends were gone. His mind clearer and more attuned than ever, he sent psychic pulses out into the ether as he floated away from the Candy Kingdom, off in the direction that he saw the boy and his dog flee. As he approached the Ice Kingdom, he sensed the presence of an old, familiar enemy. "Petrikov," he cackled as he approached the entrance at the top of the frigid mountain.

* * *

"This is where we will need to open the portal," stated Simon. They stood at the foot of a large stairway, on a dais with a statue of a female figure and a large cat. The entire room itself was made of crystalline ice, buried deep within the bowels of the earth.

"Whoa, dude, that's like, bananas! Did you…or rather, did Ice King create that totally insane ice sculpture?" Jake stretched his legs up and down to carefully examine both figures.

"I am to assume that he did. They are characters that appear often in his writings…the female is Fionna, and the cat-"

"Is Cake," Jake rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm sure everyone in Ooo at least knows the names of his characters. It's not like he could shut up about his fan fiction, or anything else for that matter."

"I don't know about Fionna and Cake," Marceline smiled, "but Marshall Lee seems pretty cool, right Finn?"

Finn continued to stare through her, unphased by her addressing him.

Marceline smacked him on the back vigorously. "Oh come on, Finn! You gotta lighten up. I'm trying to make you feel better!" Finn absorbed her gentle blow without acknowledging his friend.

"Uh Marce," Jake got close and whispered in her ear, "I think you should just let him be for a while. I've never seen him like this before. It's a lot to take in, you know? He'll come around."

"Sure Jake, I was just kidding with him," she sighed deeply, staring with concern at Finn. _"Maybe I'll speak with him privately later,"_ she thought to herself.

"Well, let's open this portal and get going!" Jake gritted his teeth. Simon placed all the gems in a circle and opened the Enchiridion, and began the incantation to open the portal.

The room suddenly became even chillier and darker. The rotting stench of death and decay began to waft in from the open door. "Petrikov!" the Lich's dark, hollow voice bellowed. The sound of a deep, plodding footfall could be heard echoing from the library.

"That should do it!" Simon stepped back as the mysterious portal opened. "We must not delay! I can sense the Lich is-"

"Petrikov! You old fool. You found the book and the gems I have been looking for, ever since my servants so foolishly lost them. I will be taking them now!" The Lich's voice boomed closer, as the darkness and stench increased.

"Get going! I'll hold him off! I'll be ok guys, I promise!" Simon steeled his face as he headed towards the library.

"SIMON! NO!" Marceline cried and rushed towards him.

"Are you hiding someone, Petrikov? Perhaps that demon witch and her friends?" the Lich's booming voice echoed in the ice chamber, causing the fragile walls to vibrate.

Simon stopped Marceline and grabbed her gently on her shoulders. "Marceline, I must. I failed to save the world once…let me make this right. You, Jake, and Finn must get through the portal to safety. The portal will close and the book will disappear again once you are through. I will be alright, I promise."

Marceline pulled a small, ragged figure from her backpack and handed it to Simon. "Simon…please…take Hambo with you! He's always protected me, and he is near and dear to me…as are you. Please…just take him!"

Simon took the doll from her as he stifled back tears. "My dearest Marceline, I am sorry that I could not protect you before…and I am sorry our reunion could not have been a happier one. Farewell, gunter," he kissed her on the cheek and forehead. "Now go."

"I won't leave without you, Simon! I can't!" Marceline hysterically cried, refusing to turn around.

"Marce, we don't have time to argue! The Lich is coming!"

"He's right Marce, we have to go, NOW!" Jake wrapped his long arms around the despondent Finn and the hysterical Marceline and pulled them through the portal, which disappeared promptly. The Enchiridion also vanished after they had departed.

The Lich cackled methodically as he entered the secret chamber. "Petrikov, you old fool. We meet again at last."

Simon spat in his face, his face stern and resolute. "That we do. But I am no fool. You will not find them so easily. Finn will find the secret, and you will regret the day you decided to return to this kingdom, Lich!"

"We shall see about that," replied the Lich coldly. "Without your powers, you are useless against me."

"I have powers even without these stupid jewels or this worthless crown. Powers that you will never understand." He held Hambo tightly in his arms and envisioned the girl who was like a daughter to him.

"Then show me what you've got! Enough talk." The Lich approached Simon with a wicked grin on his face. Simon held his ground courageously.

* * *

**End of Part I: The Land of Ooo**


	6. Chapter 6: Refugees PART 1

**Adventure Time: Into the Multiverse**

**Part 2: Another Ooo**

**Chapter 6: Refugees [PART 1]**

* * *

"Simon! SIMON!" Marceline screamed as Jake dragged her through the portal. "Jake, LET ME GO!" she fumed, turning into a demon to try and escape his grasp before the portal closed. Jake wrapped his long arms around her tighter.

"I can't do that, Marceline! Do you want him to have sacrificed himself for no reason?" Jake shouted, releasing her and Finn as the portal closed, shutting them off forever from their homeland and returning the skies surrounding them to a deep shade of midnight blue.

"You don't understand! Simon can't fight off that…that thing! He's dead, for sure! And I…I can't save him…." Marceline reverted to her normal form as tears flowed down her face. She fell to her knees and began punching the ground.

"Marce, I do understand…but we have to-"

"I don't CARE what we have to do! I never wanted to be a part of this to begin with!" Marceline hissed and flashed angry, red eyes.

"I know…I…I'm sorry Marceline. I know he meant a lot to you." Jake said quietly.

Marceline looked Jake in the eyes briefly then looked back down at the ground. Her pale face was splotchy and stained with tears that fell readily to the earth. "He…was one of the few people I've ever met who was important to me."

"I know he was important to you. He was important to all of us. But Marce, we have to keep moving now, or he'll have done what he did for no reason. We need to set up camp now. We can talk about it while we set up, ok?" Jake sighed deeply as he tried to rouse his brother, but Finn sat off to a corner wordlessly, his face stolid.

Marceline sobbed a few silent tears as she sat in silence. After a few moments, she took in a deep breath and she stood up. "Ok, Jake, you're right. Let's get the tent set up and try to get some sleep."

Finn, Jake, and Marceline had alighted in a grassy field near a small, uninhabited wooded clearing. There was nothing surrounding them but grass, trees, and nature. The air was cool and crisp, a sign that autumn was shortly around the corner. Despite the clear skies and the beautiful array of stars out that night, the travelers did not look up, too preoccupied with their situation to observe the splendor that surrounded them.

"Hey buddy, I'm gonna need to get the tent out of your backpack," Jake motioned to Finn.

Finn grunted silently and continued his vapid, directionless stare. Jake attempted to make eye contact, but Finn did not avert his gaze. He clutched his knees tightly with both arms.

"Ok…I'm gonna just grab it and go over here and set the tent up. Come over whenever you're ready." Jake carefully grabbed the tent out of Finn's backpack and located a flat area where the tent could be set up. Finn remained silent and still.

"Marceline, can you help me?" Jake asked, clearing the brush away from the flat area so the tent could be erected.

"Sure, I can help…unlike Finn here, I'm not just going to sit here and shut down." Marceline hissed vehemently.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Finn's rose to his feet as if woken from a slumber, eyes glowing hot with anger.

"It means that you're acting like a big baby for no reason! You guys weren't even dating anymore, why did she even still mean anything to you?" Marceline glared at Finn and tightened her fists.

"You wouldn't understand, Marceline. When's the last time you actually cared about anyone other than yourself?"

"Are you serious right now? You think Simon meant nothing to me? I've known him much longer than anyone you know has been alive! You don't think that's more important than some ex-girlfriend you dated for a few months? Did you seriously just say that to me, Finn?" Marceline bared her fangs menacingly.

Finn walked up to her and stood on tiptoes to stare her down. Marceline grew taller to escape his cold, penetrating stare. "Oh there you go again, Marceline. Acting like you know everything just because you're like, a bajillion years old. At least I cared about her, and fought to protect her! What have you done this whole time, except act irritated and sit out on the sidelines?"

"And look what all that caring got you! She just used you, and the Lich used your feelings for her to kill the two people most precious to me!"

"Me, me, me! That's all you think about Marce! You say you cared about Simon, but what did you actually do to try and help him?" Finn smiled coldly at her, standing even further on his tiptoes to look her dead in the eyes. Marceline's red eyes softened.

"Simon cared for me in a way you would never understand…and I tried so many times to help him over the years—" Marceline looked away and started to cry.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure, Marce! He just got his memories back after like 3 months of not using the crown and you never thought to take it from him?"

Marceline's sadness quickly reverted fury as she turned back to face Finn. "And what did you do for Flame Princess exactly? It was your whole stupid 'gotta figure out the Cosmic Owl's dream' that broke her heart. You acted like a stupid, selfish brat! And then, you couldn't even leave her alone after she ended it with you! What do YOU know about love? You were just in it for yourself!"

"More than you do! At least I cared!"

"Whatever, I'm done with this." Marceline held up her fists to Finn in frustration, but then turned away from him, flying away to a bare spot of the open field.

Finn turned away to conceal the tears and shock in his own eyes. "I'm done with you, too, Marceline. No wonder you don't have any friends! You've spent the last 1000 years thinking only about yourself and how sad you are to have to deal with anyone! You're just so…mean, Marceline, and you'll never know what it's like to have a real friend!"

Marceline gasped deeply as she turned around to look at him. "Finn…I can't believe you would say that to me. I really thought we were friends. You don't understand what it's like to live like I have…I'm done with this. You guys are on your own from now on. I'm gonna go." Marceline turned into a bat and few away.

"Great! I'm leaving too! I just don't care anymore! Pretty much everyone I cared about is dead anyways!" Finn grabbed his sword out of his backpack and ran off in the opposite direction of Marceline.

"HEY!" Jake yelled, stretching his arms and torso to try and catch up with both his brother and Marceline. Marceline had already flown away, but he was able to catch his brother on the shoulder.

Finn turned around briefly. "Except you bro, you're cool. I'm out, though. Don't come looking for me." He loosed Jake's grasp and stormed off.

"Little bro..." Jake whimpered as he continued clearing the field.

* * *

Jake sat by the campfire alone that night, aghast at the conflict that had driven these two friends apart. Jake felt the Lich's icy influence still pervading the atmosphere as he watched the fire flicker in its solitary dance. He knew that they weren't the only ones who lost someone precious to them. Jake sighed as his thoughts turned to Lady…had she made it out all right? What about his children? The magnitude of the events that had transpired slowly began creeping into the dark recesses of his mind. It all seemed like a cruel joke, a nightmare that he hoped they would all wake from. Jake poked the fire briefly as he contemplated the road that lay before them. They would have to go through this strange yet familiar place and start their lives and their quest to defeat the Lich anew. Jake took in a deep breath as he stood up from the log seat he had set out for all of them. He double-checked the clearance around the fire to make sure that no stray embers would catch and headed off to locate Marceline.

He searched for Marceline for almost an hour, and found her floating over a lake in the middle of the woods, playing her bass and crying by the moonlight. The lake reflected the light of the moon and stars, which shimmered off Marceline's pale skin and raven hair. Jake stood there momentarily, absorbed in Marceline's music, before wading out into the cold water to approach her.

"Marceline," Jake approached her gently and put his arm around her shoulder as she was playing.

Marceline shook for a second and ceased her music. "What do YOU want? I told you to leave me alone!" she hissed and pulled back, claws and fangs drawn.

Jake kept his voice low and his hands out in front of him. "Marce, Finn's not your enemy. He's just scared, and confused. He's been my brother for all his life, I know him—"

"He isn't my enemy, but I thought he was my friend, Jake! Do you know how hard it is to make friends when everyone's scared of the sight of you?" Marceline looked at Jake with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and darkened, and her hair frazzled.

Jake stared back at Marceline, trying to stifle his own tears and force a smile. "Marce, Finn just got carried away. He's really upset. This was his first love, and he watched her die…can you understand?"

"I do understand, but why did he attack me? Does he even understand what Simon meant to me, or how many years I've waited for him to regain his memories?" Marceline's voice cracked.

"Marce, how can he? He's still just a pup…growing up in a confusing world where everyone expects him to be some kind of hero. He has a lot of pressure on him to be that way."

Marceline sniffled away the last of her tears as the trembling subsided. "Jake, I know he's your brother and he means a lot to you. But he said a lot of things that weren't cool, and he hurt me really bad. Maybe he's right that I don't get involved with others, but this is what always happens when I do. I'd rather just not deal with it."

"You'll have to talk with him about all that, Marce. I know he really hurt you, but he was only able to do that because you care about him. I know you like to sit things out, but we all gotta work together to figure out where to go from here. We need you, Marceline."

Marceline sighed deeply for a few moments. She looked into Jake's forlorn eyes, which welled up with tears the longer she paused. "Ok, Jake, you win. I'll go talk with him."

"Thanks, Marce. It really means a lot to me." Jake hugged her. "I'll head back to the camp. I'm pretty sure my bro will listen to you, but if he doesn't, hit him over the head for me."

Marceline laughed. "I think I might owe him one anyways."

"Don't be too hard on him."

Marceline winked. "Nah, I'll be just hard enough on him to get it through his thick skull."

"Well, good luck. I'll see you back at the camp site later." Jake walked out of the lake and shook himself off as he headed back to camp.

* * *

Marceline thought about where Finn might have gone for a few minutes, then got her bearings and took off. She flew back across the campsite and in the direction she saw Finn run off earlier. She entered the woods and flew quietly, until she spotted him underneath a tree, singing to himself. He was singing "All Burned Up Inside," while he was clutching his backpack and rocking back and forth. He sang to himself for a while, while Marceline floated invisibly behind him. Once he was exhausted from singing, he stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"Stupid Marceline, what does she know about my feelings for Flame Princess? It's not like she has a boyfriend, or anyone she's close to. FP meant everything to me…and she's gone. Maybe I should go look for a dungeon or something…I gotta get my mind of things."

"Would you like a partner to go with you?" Marceline appeared in front of Finn wearing a feigned smile.

Finn glared at Marceline and turned away from her. "Marceline, why are you always sneaking up behind me? Can't I have some privacy here?"

Marceline blushed slightly as she sighed. "Finn…listen. We've both lost people really important to us. I get that. But you…you really hurt me. You said you didn't want to be my friend anymore…that's really not cool to say, unless you mean it. I don't have a lot of friends, but the ones I have I want to keep around for a while."

"Marce…I…I'm just…I can't describe how much of a hole I have in my heart! I loved her…and I mathed it all up." Finn turned around to face her with bloodshot eyes.

"Finn, that happens sometimes. Love can be a messed up game. You saw how my last relationship with Ash ended…and I'm old enough to know better," she chuckled. "But, Finn, you can't let yourself be blind to what happened. The Lich took advantage of all of us, and he used your love and sense of duty against you. We've got to work together, for Simon, and Bonnie, and everyone else."

"Jake talked to you, didn't he?" Finn smirked at her.

"Yeah, he did. I've thought about what he said, and he's right. I can't sit this one out, and neither can you."

"But what's the point, Marceline? We've lost everyone important to us!"

"Finn, we still have Jake...and each other. If the Lich has his way, we won't even have that for long. We have to stick together."

"Yeah, the Lich probably wants us to fight with each other, don't you think?" Finn dried his eyes.

Marceline laughed. "Yeah...he's not a very nice guy. Besides...you were right about one thing."

"What's that, Marce?"

"I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore. I've already lost Bonnibel and Simon, and I feel like I could have done more to protect them."

"Marceline, I don't think you could have made things turn out different. I tried everything I could to prevent the war from happening, and it all turned out the same. Some hero I turned out to be." Finn sighed as he put away his sword.

Marceline put her hand on his shoulder. "Finn...I'm sorry I said that. You followed your heart, and I wish I had too. I hate to admit this but...I can't be as selfish as I was in the past. I'm sorry about everything."

"And I'm sorry, too, Marce. I didn't even think about your feelings, or how what I said would have hurt you! Glob, that must have been hard on you."

"Heh, so you did learn something. Misery loves company after all, and I'd say we're both pretty miserable, right?"

"Marce…I'm sorry, we're cool, right?" Finn rushed in to embrace his friend.

"Hey, not so fresh, bro!" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to conceal the redness in her cheeks. "One thing at a time! Let's agree to a cease fire first, before we even think about taking it to the next level!"

Finn backed off and gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder. "Marceline, why you always be kidding me?"

"Cause I'm the Vampire Queen, and mischief's in my nature?" she showed her fangs with a devilish grin.

"Word! Let's get back to camp now. I'm sure Jake's like, mad missing us."

"Wanna ride?" Marce asked, turning into a giant bat.

"Sure, m'lady," Finn took her hand and she helped him onto her back.

* * *

Jake arrived to camp shortly after he left Marceline, and busied himself setting up the tent and the campsite. They only had a two-person tent, so he knew that they would have a tight arrangement if all three of them needed to use the tent at the same time. After the tent was set up, he pulled out some pots and pans he had squirelled away, and began cooking spaghetti. As the water in the pot came to a boil, Marceline flew into the campsite, with Finn on her back.

"Hey, you two, what's hangin?" Jake smiled and waved as they came in. "You're not still at each others' throats, or anythin', right?"

"Nah, I think we agreed to a cease fire...for the time being," Marceline picked Finn up and placed him gently on the ground before reverting to her normal form.

"Yeah, we both acted like jerks, and we're cool now. So what's cookin', bro?" Finn's stomach grumbled with hunger as both he and Marceline sat down beside each other on the campfire on logs that Jake had rolled up from the woods.

"Spaghetti...it's the last of our grub, too." Jake sat on the opposite side and tended the boiling pot. "While you kids were insulting each other, I just set up the tent, the campfire, and the entire campsite. You can thank me later."

Finn laughed nervously. "Ok, bro. Is there anything we can do to pay you back for acting like a couple of butts?"

"Well...you could gather some more food for us tomorrow."

Finn sighed. "I guess it's the least we can do after all the trouble we caused, right, right Marce?"

"Yeah...I guess so," she sighed sheepishly.

Finn gasped and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Do you have a hat to protect you from the sun?"

"Yeah, I got it right in here," she said, pulling out a large-brimmed hat from her backpack. "Got my gloves here too!"

"Marce, I got a question for you. How do you store all that stuff in that tiny backpack?" Jake asked, curiously eyeing her small backpack.

"Well, it's because of THIS!" Marce pulled out a soft, purple bag from her backpack. The bag, although richly colored, appeared hollow and empty upon inspection.

"Is that...a bag of holding?" Jake's eyes beamed as he began to salivate.

"Yeah, I've had it around for a while. It was just kind of collecting dust in my house. I figured it'd come in handy when Simon asked me to help, so I brought it along and hid it in this small backpack." Marceline waved the bag around briefly then stuffed it back in her backpack.

"Sweet! Marce, you're totally rad and awesome. I know that'll help us out!" Finn patted her on the shoulder, causing her to blush.

"I wish you'd brought it out earlier, so I wouldn't have had to lug all this heavy camping stuff around. Extra-dimensional space is the perfect place for a hundred pounds of camping gear!"

"Eh, sorry Jake. I was just a bit preoccupied, what with watching the person closest to me stay behind to save all our lives." Marceline frowned.

"Oh yeah...sorry," Jake demurred and shrank back to his seat.

"Nah, s'alright." Marceline cracked a smile as she winked. "Besides, if you really make me angry, I'll just turn you into a zombie while you sleep."

"You wouldn't do that...right?" Jake chattered his teeth.

"I dunno Jake...I'm pretty hungry. I get pretty grumpy when I haven't eaten in a while. You might incur the wrath of a vampire if you don't hurry up with that spaghetti sauce," Marceline frowned as her eyes grew dark.

"Comin' right up!" Jake quickly plated the spaghetti and began heating the sauce.

"That's better...you have pleased me. I shall let you live...for tonight." She flashed her fangs as she tried to conceal a grin.

Jake finished heating the sauce and portioned out three plates. Having not eaten in a while, everyone finished their meal of spaghetti quickly, with Marceline getting the leftover sauce in the pot at the end of the meal. Finn volunteered for guard duty that night, and met little resistance from Jake and Marceline, who retired to the tent for the evening.

Finn tended to the dying campfire that night as he kept his solitary vigil. The tranquility of the evening turned his gaze to the heavens above, causing him to slowly become entranced with his own thoughts. He was in disbelief that she was gone, and even though they were no longer a couple, the pain was not lessened. "Oh, FP, I'm sorry," he lamented silently, trying hard to fight back the tears.

"Finn?" came a familiar voice behind him.

"Oh, hi Marceline. What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be trying to get some sleep?" Finn turned around to see her floating beside him.

Marceline smiled. "Well, I am a vampire. We're kind of nocturnal by nature."

"I think there's something bothering you." Finn stared at her.

Marceline's voice softened as she sat down beside him. "Yeah, there is. I'm just so upset about Simon...it's just not fair! He just got his memories back and now..."

"I know Marce, I'll miss him too. Even as Ice King, he was goofy, but not a bad guy. Jake and I always kinda felt sorry for the dude."

"Finn, did you really mean what you said about us not being friends?"

Finn winced as he relived the magnitude of his words from earlier. "Of course not. I sometimes say stupid things when I'm mad. You can be a bit selfish, but I think you're a good person, Marceline."

Marceline glanced at Finn briefly with a broad grin as tears came to her eyes. Finn looked at Marceline curiously. "What's with that look, Marce?"

Marceline shook her head from side to side briefly. "Oh, nothing. Thank you, Finn. That really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Marce." They both sat out on the log Jake had set out as a bench that night, tending the campfire and listening to the sounds of the night. The stars were out in their full splendor. Both of them gazed in silent wonder at the heavens above them as they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Finn woke up alone as the sun peaked over the horizon. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and quickly looked around the campsite, which was thankfully undisturbed from the night before. A warm breeze came in from the south as a few fluffy clouds passed by, high in the sky.

"Mornin' bud!" Jake was cleaning the pots and pans from the night before. "Ready to rustle us up some grub?"

"I guess, bro," said Finn sleepily, rising from his makeshift bed to stretch. "You sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Nah. Someone needs to stay behind and watch the camp. Besides, I'm feelin' lazy today, and you both kinda owe me."

"Gotcha, bro. You ready, Marce?" Finn called out, not realizing that she had gone into the tent shortly before dawn.

Marceline emerged from the tent with her hat, gloves and backpack on. "Yeah, let's get this over with. I'm hungry, so we'd better get something, and quick."

"You got it! Let's not forget your bag. Should make carryin' all that stuff around a lot easier!"

"Got it right here," Marce turned around and gave her backpack a brief tug. "Let's go!"

* * *

Finn and Marceline wandered the woods around the campsite for about an hour. They found a few mushrooms that were possibly edible, but these weren't enough for a meal for one, much less all three travelers. They headed further north until they arrived at a large clearing in the woods. There were almost a hundred trees planted in neat rows a few hundred feet from the forest.

"Is that…an apple grove?" Finn saw several red, shiny fruits hanging from the trees closest to him.

"Yeah, looks like it. Race ya there!" Marce flew off quickly in the direction of the nearest tree.

"Hey, no fair! No using your powers, that's cheating!"

"I didn't say it was a fair race, did I?" Marceline turned around in mid-air to stick her tongue out, then raced towards the grove.

"Wait for me!"

Finn caught up to Marceline a minute later, winded from his short sprint. Marceline had already sucked the red out of several apples, throwing them into her backpack when she had finished. "How can I help, Marce?"

"Well…you can hold the bag wide open while I pull off the apples and throw them down at you." Marceline picked up her backpack and dropped it.

"You got it!" Finn caught the bag and held it wide open. Marceline flew from tree to tree until she got her fill, throwing the used apples into the bag. Once they had collected a large amount, Marceline flew down to the ground to rejoin her friend.

"We got that done in record time! We make a great team!" Finn high-fived Marceline, who grinned broadly.

As Marceline was about to reply, she noticed that a small figure was approaching them from off in the distance. It was a small elephant with a moustache. "I wonder who that could be?"

Finn pulled out an apple and began eating. "What do you see, Marce?" He saw the small elephant approaching closer. "Hm, interesting. He looks kinda familiar, you know? Might as well go talk to him."

"Sure. Besides, if he gets too…rowdy, I can always feed off of him. I'm still a bit hungry, you know?" She flashed her fangs as they both went off to greet the stranger.

"Howdy," said the small, male elephant. "Y'all were eatin' my apples, and didn't even ask me." He stared at them vacantly as he mumbled in his expressionless voice. "Name's Tree Trunks…who are you?"

"I'm Finn, and this is Marceline." Finn offered his hand in friendship.

"The Vampire Queen!" Marceline grew bigger and hissed.

"What are y'all doin' in these parts? Nothin' but apples here, and my house…and Miss Pig." Tree Trunks replied, unflinchingly.

"We're lost, good sir," Finn withdrew his hand and bowed deeply. "And would appreciate guidance to the leader of your good land."

"That'd be Prince Gumball," he grumped. "I can show you the way if you want."

"That'd be great actually! But we gotta get my bro, first….he'd be like, crazy mad if we forgot him."

"Lead the way," Tree Trunks offered. Marceline made a quick check of her bag and pulled out a red apple she had forgotten, quickly consuming it and placing it with the others. Finn pulled out his sword as he led the trio back into the woods.

* * *

Finn increased his speed as he spotted the familiar clearing. "Jake! We're back, with food….and a visitor!"

"Ah man," Jake came out of the tent to greet the entourage. "You just woke me up, dude. I was having a great nap, too. One of those trippy dreams, ya know?"

"We brought you…some apples." Marceline pulled a gray apple out of her bag. "It was kind of a low grade red, though, so I'm still kind of hungry...come here Jake!"

Jake reached out his long arm and snatched the arm from Marceline's grasp. She attempted to bite his arm lazily, but missed. "Ahhh….no thanks Marce. You can suck my blood later. So who's this funny lookin dude?"

"Name's Tree Trunks," he replied neutrally.

"Ah…" Jake replied aloud. He pulled his brother aside and whsipered in his ear. "Not much for conversation, is he, Finn?"

"Nah, bro, but he can help us, just be cool." Finn winked. "Tree Trunks here says he knows how to get to the leader of this place."

Jake laughed. "Well that's awesome! We'll pack up after lunch and head out!"

Finn and Jake quickly at their simple breakfast. Marceline helped pack up the tent and Jake's cookware. Once Finn was finished with his apples, he helped her pack everything into her backpack. "It's so great you guys could help me out!" Jake cried dramatically. "I was just worried that, I don't know, I'd have to do this all by MYSELF!"

"Knock it off, Jake! Or I'll make you my dessert, and you'll get to be my personal bodyguard FOR ETERNITY!" Marceline emitted a low hiss as she packed away the last pot.

Jake whimpered and shrank away from her. "Yes ma'am."

"Alright, we about ready to go?" Marceline zipped up her backpack and sprang off the ground.

"Yeah, I think so, Marce...you ready, Tree Trunks?" Finn asked.

"Yep." Tree Trunks took the lead out of the campsite, followed shortly by Finn.

"Alright, well you guys go on ahead, I'm gonna make sure we didn't leave anything behind."

"Wow, Marceline, you must feel really bad about yesterday, to volunteer for that!" Jake patted her on the back.

"Enough, Jake, or you get to stay behind with me...I think I have a leash with your name on it."

"Um...hey Finn, wait up!" Jake ran to catch up with his brother. Marceline let out a chuckle. As she finished cleaning up the remnants of the campsite, something on the ground caught her eye.

"What's this?" She picked up the small object and examined it. It was a small, brown book entitled "Memories."

"This must've been…Simon's! This was the book he had me throw through to test the portal!" She flipped through the book quickly. She saw photographs of herself as a child, various snippets of Simon's writings and diaries, and observations about the world immediately following the Mushroom War. Lost in a reverie, she floated towards the sound of her friend's voices. Once their voices grew louder, she closed the book and started to put it away. As she lifted the book up to put it in her backpack, a small, flat envelope fell out.

"To my dearest Marceline," she read as she picked it up with her free hand. She held the envelope open and saw a letter neatly folded inside.

"Whatcha got there, Marce? Some old book?" Finn eyed the small brown book intently.

"Uh…It's something Simon gave me...us." She quickly hid the letter in her back pocket as she handed the book to Finn,

"Oh, cool! I'm sure if he wanted us to have it it'll come in handy!"

"Yeah...I'm sure it will." Marceline stared out vacantly.

"Well anyways, I just came here to check up on you. You were taking longer than normal and I got a little worried. Are you ready to meet this Prince Gumball?"

"Yeah, I'm cool," Marceline smiled at him and followed him as they rejoined Tree Trunks and Jake.

* * *

It was after mid-day by the time they reached the Candy Kingdom. The land had a familiar sense to the three travelers, but as they gazed a little deeper, the differences became apparent. One of the most striking differences they could see offhand was the absence of the Gumball Guards. Two large blobs of pink goo stood watch, protecting the entrance to the castle. Bushes that fruited gumballs lined the path, with a caramel river moat separating the outside world from the purview of the castle. Tree Trunks approached the gate.

"What's your business here?" one of the Bubblegum Guards asked.

"Um….we're here to see the Prince?" Finn fidgeted.

"On what business?" The other Bubblegum Guard asked. Finn, Marceline, and Jake looked at each other for a minute.

"You're up, Jake!" Finn slapped him on the back and headed to the rear of their entourage.

Jake paused for a moment then approached the guard. "Well, we're kind of here from another world. We are stranded here after coming out of a vortex from extra-dimensional space, and we need to speak to him to possibly save the entire universe from the evil clutches of the Lich! OPEN UP MAN!"

"Smooth play," Finn rolled his eyes as he whispered to his brother.

"I had to say somethin', I'm no good at lying!" Jake screamed voicelessly. "Why didn't you get Marce to say something instead? She's good at stretching the truth!"

"I got nothing, Jake, but thanks for the vote of confidence." Marceline crossed her arms.

"Oh! We've been expecting you. Come inside!" The guards simultaneously lifted the gate protecting the castle walls.

"Expecting…us?" Finn scratched his head.

"Just go with it, bro," Jake whispered in his ear.

"Y'all need me anymore or can I go home?" asked Tree Trunks.

"No, thanks bro, you've been a big help! Sorry about your apples!"

"Hmph," he turned around and walked off without saying another word.

* * *

After entering the gate, several green Banana Guards approached the three travelers and escorted them through the small village towards the castle. The caramel moat outside clearly had an underground source, as caramel flowed freely in the fountains that lined the town square. Houses made of candy and gingerbread lined the streets in a crisp grid format. The sun was shining brightly, reflected in the smiles of the candy people, some of whom stopped to greet their odd visitors.

Finn gazed around the town with amazement. "Dude, this place is nanas! Everything's like…the same, but all different…like they put it into a giant, cosmic blender or something!"

"Word," said Jake. "As bad as his writing was, I'm kinda surprised Ice King managed to figure out anything about this place."

"Hey!" Marceline snapped. "I thought he did a good job with his stories!"

Jake chortled. "Yeah, that's why you always wanted to hear them, right?"

Marceline crossed her arms and frowned slightly. "Shut up."

The group was escorted into the castle, which lay in the heart of the tiny kingdom. The trio was led through another set of gates, and up an oddly familiar staircase. The guards opened the door to the meeting hall on the second floor. It was an oblong room with a large table in the middle, and paintings adorning the walls. A tallish, pink figure was seated at the head of the table, along with two others, seated on his right.

"Greetings, travelers! I am Prince Gumball, and this is my kingdom. Come, sit, you are welcome," Prince Gumball rose from his seat to greet his visitors. "Guards, you can go. These people are welcome here."

"Yes sir!" they replied. As they left, they closed the large door behind them.

"So, I'm sure you have like tons of questions for me and are totally trippin' out right now," Gumball sat down and reclined his arms behind his head.

Finn, Marceline, and Jake took a seat beside each other to the left side of the table. "Yeah dude, this place is totally whack! It's like where we came from, but totes different…it's not natchy!"

"So I have a question for you, Prince," Jake rose up from the table and extended his long arms within reach of the Prince, "how did you know we were coming? You're not in with the Lich are you? ARE YOU?"

"Jake, stop being so dramatic," Marce muttered as she grabbed his arms.

"Oh glob no," the Prince straightened his shirt as he gently released Jake's grip. "As for how I know who you are, I'll get to that in a minute. But first, I'd like to introduce my two friends, and the champions of the kingdom. This is Fionna, and this is Cake," he said, pointing to the girl and cat who were seated to his right. The girl appeared to be slightly older than Finn but was dressed in a very similar fashion, wearing a blue shirt and skirt, a green backpack, and a white hat with bunny ears. The cat was about Jake's size and was cream-colored, interspersed with brown splotches.

"Hey!" Fionna waved at them.

"What's up, babies?" replied Cake.

"There's a c-c-c-cat Finn!" Jake rankled his fur and scooted his chair back.

"Nuh-uh, sugar, you gon' have to calm down," Cake extended her paws and smacked him gently on the face. "I ain't gonna put up with no jive from you."

"Jake, I think she's cool bro, you can relax." Finn grabbed his brother, who hopped out of his chair in response to the mild assault.

"Grr…alright bro, I'll trust you." Jake relaxed his fur and sat back down.

"Anyways, Fionna and Cake already know what we know and are here to help you. So let's get down to biz. You guys have a big problem, and we will too unless we do something about it."

"Wait a sec, how do you know all this?" asked Marceline. "This whole thing seems kinda funky."

"Heh-heh, ok," Gumball chuckled nervously. "I'll be straight with you. The Lich in your world has a counterpart in this world. They're connected somehow. Except-"

"Wait, there's another Lich? Let me at him! I'll tear him APART!" Finn rose up from his chair, fists tightened as he reached for his sword.

"Wait, you misunderstand," said Gumball. "You notice how similar you guys look to these two?" he eyed Finn and Jake.

"I don't look like no stinkin cat!" Jake growled.

"Whoa dude, easy!" Finn patted his brother on the back. "Yeah, I can see it, it's like the same, but all jumbled up."

"Exactly! The 'Lich' in this world isn't a source of destruction, but one of hope. We call him the Grand Elder, though no one knows his real name."

"And he's the one who knew we were coming?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, he got like mad psychic waves yesterday when the portal opened. The Lich must have known that you guys were coming."

"You could say that," Marceline sighed.

"I take it he's not exactly your best friend, either." Gumball frowned as he looked at the forlorn faces of the travelers.

"Yeah, he's more like our best un-friend ever," Jake grumbled.

"Well, then, if you guys want to show your un-friend how much you care about him, I have the perfect quest for you. The Grand Elder wants you to stop by and see him at his house, which is far off to the east from here. It's in the…old place, where people used to live before the Mushroom War broke out."

"How can we trust you, or this 'Grand Elder?'" Marceline raised her eyebrow at him. "How do we know this isn't just some kind of trap?"

"Well, I'm sending my two finest heroes to go with you," Gumball held out his right hand.

"And how do we know they're not, like, hired assassins sent to kill us? I mean, we've had that happen before." Jake growled.

Finn pulled his brother and Marceline close and whispered. "Jake, Marce...I think we should listen to what this guy has to say. It's better than the nothing we've figured out so far."

"Grr…yeah, bro, I guess."

"I don't like it, but I guess we don't have a choice. Besides, I think I can handle these two." Marceline flashed her fangs. Fionna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fionna, doesn't she kinda remind you of someone, girl?" Cake whispered.

"Yeah….she kinda looks like—"

Suddenly, the lights adorning the walls grew dim. The room grew darker still, shunning the natural light from the windows in favor of pure blackness. A cackle of maniacal laughter echoed from the rafters. The candelabras on the wall suddenly illuminated in a brilliant hail of green fire simultaneously. The darkness itself coalesced into the form of a body, still laughing as lightning struck from the outside the windows.

"Marshall Lee! Do you always have to make a scene when you enter a room?" Fionna blushed as she raised her voice.

"Ugh….yeah, HIM." replied Gumball, rolling his eyes.

"Dang, girl, y'alls havin' a party and didn't invite me? And I thought you loved me," Marshall reclined as he floated over the table. He was dressed in a red, striped flannel shirt and skinny jeans. His hair fell gently over his eyes and was perfectly trimmed and styled.

"Ugh…Marshall…we're talking about mad serious stuff here! Stuff that doesn't concern you. Why even bother acting like any of this interests you?" Gumball grunted.

"'Cause I was BORED! And I wanted to check out your new visitor over here," he said as he turned around to face Marceline.

"Greetings, m'lady, whatever you want, I am at your service," Marshall floated into the seat beside Marceline and grabbed her hand, moving her hand towards his lips.

"Ugh, back off creep!" Marceline recoiled and removed her hand from his grasp. "I don't even know you and…ugh!"

"Alright, my fairest, maybe later," Marshall winked at Marceline and sticking out his tongue. "Your beauty cannot be contained by mere—"

Before Marshall could complete his sentence, Fionna came to Marceline's rescue, smacking him squarely on his cheek. "Marshall, stop being a creep! These people are stranded here and need our help! I'm sure YOU are the last thing on their minds."

"Whatever Fionna, you're just jealous," Marshall laughed. "Just let me know when you want to confess your undying love to me, and I'll stop."

"Is he always this way?" Marceline floated up to Fionna.

"Yeah, he's normally worse," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you two beautiful ladies are going on an adventure, I'll have to come with you. You know you need me, and my totally awesome vampire powers." Marshall turned into a giant bat and spread his wings out, changing poses to show his muscles.

"I've already got that covered," Marceline hissed.

"Aw, you're no fun...come on, nobody leaves until you tell me yes." Marshall caused lightning to crash outside again.

Marceline turned away from him. "Whatever, Marshall. Finn, do you mind if this loudmouth tags along?"

"Whatevs," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Great! I knew you'd see it my way. I'll even let you guys stay in my house, which is much cooler than what ol' Gumwad here will give you."

Gumball glared angrily at Marshall. "As I was saying before this….ruffian so RUDELY interrupted me, you need to set off to see the Grand Elder. Fionna and Cake will accompany you…and I guess Marshall too, if it means he will stay OUT OF MY KINGDOM for a few days."

"Oh I will, your majesty," Marshall bowed insincerely to Gumball. "You can count on me to stay out of your precious, sticky hair, O Mighty and Important Gumwad."

"Excellent. Let me know when your mission is complete. I look forward to your return. Well, for most of you," Gumball feigned a smile.

"You can count on us, Prince Gumball! We won't let you down!" Finn said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Fionna added. "It'll be an awesome adventure! It's good to spice things up a bit."

"What does that mean?" Gumball raised his eyebrow.

"Well, to be honest, your adventures have been a little…boring lately."

"Sorry it hasn't been the crazy thrill ride you've been expecting."

"Aw, come on Gumball. I'm just teasing. This one sounds fun, right guys?" Fionna winked at Gumball. The party nodded their heads in agreement.

Gumball smiled. "Ok, well if you guys need anything, Fionna should have my digits. Good luck!"

The party rose up from the table and gave a mixture of goodbyes and introductions. After the conversations wound down, they left the castle and walked out the Candy Kingdom. Once the small group wandered out of the town's gates, they stopped to discuss where their next destination would be.

"Hey, you guys should come with me to my place first. Especially this lovely raven-haired lady right here," Marshall winked at Marceline as he approached her.

"Ugh, not interested, Marshall!" Marshall frowned. "But I guess we can…we can at least drop off some of our stuff." Marceline sighed.

"Ok, m'lady, let's go!" he gazed intently into her eyes as he held out his hand.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, like, I don't know, my FRIENDS?" Marceline smacked his hand away.

"Oh yeah, you guys can come too if you want," Marshall turned to the rest of the group briefly. Finn and Jake shared confused glances as they followed Marshall towards his cave in the east.


	7. Chapter 6: Refugees - PART 2

**Adventure Time: Into the Multiverse**

**Part 2: Another Ooo**

**Chapter 6: Refugees [PART 2]**

* * *

As the sun set over the horizon, Marshall led the group to his home deep inside the mountain. Once their eyes adjusted to the dim light inside the cavern, the group slowed their pace to examine the wonders that surrounded them. Tall stalactites protruded down from the ceiling. Bats that hung from the ceiling roused from their slumber to begin searching for food. As the last traces of daylight vanished from beyond the cave's entrance, Marceline and Finn pulled out several flashlights to light the way. The cave seemed to continue for miles deep into the bowels of the earth. Suddenly, as they approached an underground lake, it came into view: Marshall's cabin. His house was a spacious, two-story abode that stood at the lake shore. On the front porch were several seats. White siding adorned the outside walls.

"Ok guys, dim the flashlights. I'm gonna show you something cool." Marshall turned around and faced the group. Marceline and Finn doused their lights. Marshall placed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes tightly. He held the pose for a moment. As he released his hands, candles lit in sequence, lining the road up to his house, whose electric lights glowed warmly from inside.

"I hate when he does that," Fionna pulled Marceline aside. "Always gotta be showin' off."

"I kind of expected that from him at this point." Marceline rolled her eyes, causing Fionna to giggle.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the casa de Marshall," Marshall turned around to address his audience. "Please, come this way…if you dare." Audible groans erupted from the group as they crossed through the doorway and into the entrance hallway.

"Ah, ah, ah," Marshall placed his hand on Fionna's chest, stopping her from crossing the threshold. "You know the rules. Unless you can float,no shoes in the house."

"Hey, hands off, mister!" Fionna slapped his hand away.

"Aw, come on girl, you don't wanna muddy up my nice furniture, do ya?" Marshall stuck his tongue out.

"Fine, whatever Marshall…so sorry I forgot." Fionna grumbled as she removed her shoes and threw them at him. Marshall dodged and caught them, placing them down in a special area of the entrance designated for shoes. The rest of the group, privy to the entire scene, removed their shoes eagerly before entering, and placed them beside Fionna's . Once everyone was inside and settled, Marshall closed the door behind them.

"Alright guys, I think you can pretty well see what all is down here. That's my kitchen, and on the other side of the hall is the living room. Sorry the kitchen's a bit short on food."

"I'm not surprised," Fionna sighed. "You always make me get my own food when I come over, lazy butt."

Marshall stuck out his tongue and continued. "Anyways, upstairs, second door on the right, you'll find the guest bedroom. Finn and Jake, you can take that one."

"Sweet! Thanks, man!" Finn exclaimed.

"And where exactly will I sleep?" Marceline eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, m'lady, you can take my bedroom."

"And…what's the catch, exactly? Sounds like you're up to something." She intensified her gaze.

Marshall smiled devilishly as he puckered his lips, leaning in to kiss her. "Oh, nothing…though I could join—"

"Ugh, of course that's the catch," Marceline smacked his face and floated back to where Finn and Jake were standing. "NO. I'll just sleep on the couch or something."

"Alright, alright…fine. You can sleep in my bedroom tonight. I won't bother you. Besides, after you get to know me better you probably won't mind me coming in at night to watch you sleep." Marceline sighed deeply. Fionna glared at him, her mouth beginning to twitch.

"And what about us, babydoll? Don't tell me I'm sleepin' on the floor again," Cake raised her eyebrow.

"Nah, ya'll can take the couch. I'll be alright on the floor for tonight. Unless someone wants me to join her, of course." Marshall winked at Fionna, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Jake said, sniffing his armpits, "but I need a shower. I smell like a rotten burrito on a hot day."

"Yeah bro, it's been a while for me, too," Finn checked his own armpits and cringed. "I'm feelin' pretty grody myself. What about you, Marce?"

"Well, I'm not so fresh either, but you two can go first," she smiled. "I'll get our stuff unpacked...after I relax a bit first."

"Awesome, thanks Marce!" Finn and Jake headed upstairs and dropped their backpacks off in the guest bedroom. Marceline and Fionna reclined on the couch while Cake put on some water for tea.

* * *

"What kind of tea do you guys want?" Cake called out from the kitchen.

"You got any red tea in there?" Marceline shouted back.

"Girl, that's like the only choice I got." Marshall laughed.

"I guess that's fine for me, too," Fionna called out.

Cake came in with four cups of steaming hot tea. "Here you go, guys." She placed two cups on the table in front of where Marceline and Fionna were seated. Marceline removed her feet from the table to make room.

"So Fionna, how long of a trip do we have from here?" Marceline blew on her tea briefly before taking a sip.

"Eh…it's probably about half a day's journey. I went there a few times for Gumball in the past, but it's been a while." Fionna cooled her tea off and began to drink.

"And what's with this Elder dude? Is he like some kind of Glob or something?"

"Well, not exactly. He's more like a really nice old man, who seems to know a lot."

"Interesting." she sighed contemplatively. "So he's basically nothing like that monster who killed…." A tear fell into her tea as she took a long drink.

"Marce, it's ok." Fionna patted Marceline on the back, who slumped forward in response. "We're here to help, right Cake?"

"You got that, baby!" Cake chimed in. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Marceline straightened her posture. "It's just kind of hard to believe…I mean, I thought we took care of him last time…"

"Well, we'll help you kick his butt this time for SURE!" Fionna raised her fist in the air triumphantly. "I've been practicing throwing my axes just for something like this!"

Suddenly a muffled voice emerged from Fionna's backpack. "Are we going to play William Tell again, Fionna?"

Fionna opened her backpack and removed the small green computer. "Not now BMO, but maybe we can play some games to take our mind off things."

"Wait, you have a BMO, too?" Marceline laughed. "Weird."

"Yeah, I've had this little guy for a while…why, do you have one too?" Fionna pulled some controllers out of her backpack, handing one to Cake.

"Well, Finn does, or did at least." Marceline sighed.

"Do you want to join us?" Fionna held out a controller for Marceline.

"Nah, I'm gonna unpack and turn in for the night." Marceline grabbed her backpack and headed towards the staircase.

"Have a good night!" Fionna waved briefly, before turning her attention to BMO.

* * *

Marceline headed up the stairwell. At the far end of the hallway was the shower, which was currently in use. She headed into the open door and found what she assumed to be Marshall's room. The entire room was ornately decorated in various shades of red. There was a large poster for Marshall's band over his bed, and a small table right at his bedside with a record player on top. "Oh, a record player, interesting!" Marceline smiled as she began searching for the records. She found a small cabinet on the opposite side of the room. "Found ya!"

Marceline began to look through Marshall's large collection of vinyl. "What's all this?" she mused. "Boston? REO Speedwagon? Foreigner? These look really, really old. I've never heard of any of these bands."

"That's because they ARE really old. Like older than me old," Marshall startled her as he snuck up from behind. "I've been collecting them since shortly after the Mushroom War broke out. I found an abandoned record store shortly after the world went south and they had tons of records. I took all the ones I could carry. Of course, as you can see, I've added to my collection over the years."

"Cool, you should let me play one. What do you recommend? I want to hear something that rocks." Marceline grinned broadly.

"How about this?" said Marshall, removing the Boston album and lining up the needle to the track for "More than a Feeling."

Marceline enveloped herself in the music, losing herself in the harmonics and the instrumentation. She opened her eyes slowly as the song faded out in its final decrescendo. "I love it! It's got a great sound. I'll have to learn how to play it."

"Well, m'lady, I could teach you on my awesome axe guitar," Marshall offered, pulling his guitar off the shelf over his bed.

"Nah, it's cool, I've got one of my own," she said, pulling her own guitar out of her bag.

Marceline began picking around on her guitar to figure out the chords and the intro lick. As she began to pick out a few of the chords, Marshall joined in and began to harmonize at certain points. Marceline smiled as she stared at this strange, but familiar figure floating in front of her. As she marveled at their similar but contrasting personalities, Marshall snapped her out of her reverie.

"Well, sounds like you got the basic parts down. We'll work on it more later." Marshall patted her on the back.

"Heh, you're not half bad with that thing," Marceline snickered.

"Eh, a couple hundred years of practice will do that," Marshall shrugged. "I'm probably going to be heading downstairs though."

"Ok, see ya." Marceline waved.

"Just one more thing. Fionna's staying the night, and we can get pretty loud—"

"Ugh, Marshall, TMI. Did you really need to tell me that?" Marceline sighed.

"-playing video games, so I'm sorry if we wake you. Glob, Fionna, what did you think I was going to say?" Marshall impishly tried to conceal a grin.

"First off," Marceline growled, "you did that on purpose. Second, if you're going to flirt with a girl, you can at least get her name right."

"Oops," Marshall shrugged his shoulders and turned around to leave..

Before Marshall could exit the door, Finn came down the hall and into the doorway. . He was wearing his pajamas with the hat down, so his long blonde hair could dry.

"Marce, shower's ready for you," Finn peeked in the door.

"Oh, thanks, Finn. Have a good night."

"You too, Marce. Big day tomorrow! I can't wait!" Finn waved goodnight and headed into the neighboring guest bedroom. Marceline watched Finn intently until he was out of sight.

Marshall stared at Marceline with his demon eyes and chuckled. "Wait, I get it now," he said, laughing boisterously "I know what's wrong here. You LOVE him, don't you?"

"No, no I don't," Marce blushed and looked away as she began to fidget.

Marshall flew upside down and re-established eye contact. "Ha, you do! Don't lie to me, Marceline, I've got demon eyes, I can see right through you."

"Ugh, fine," Marceline softened her voice as her cheeks reddened further. "I…ugh, just don't tell him."

"Why? I think it'd be awesome…maybe get you two together and-"

"Please don't joke about this, Marshall." Marce stared at him with large, tearful eyes. "He just lost someone important to him, and I did too. I'll tell him eventually. It's just…not the right time."

"So that's why he's totally clueless. Like a babe in the woods. Well, whatevs, just thought I'd help a sister out, you know?" Marshall floated casually in front of her.

"You know, Marshall, you're not the only one who can do that. I can tell what you're after with Fionna." Marceline smiled intently.

"Oh, and what's that?" Marshall scoffed as he mirrored her expression.

"Well, you're certainly not going to get it acting the way you do."

"But you haven't told me what I want yet."

"And why should I? We both know that you're not as bad as you pretend to be, despite your fake flirting with me," Marceline pushed him away, causing him to laugh as he distanced himself from her.

"Touché. I was just trying to make her a bit jealous, you know? Mix it up a bit."

"Be careful with that. She might get tired of your….approach, if you could call it that. You could try being honest with her."

"Oh, like you, with him?" Marshall snickered. "Yeah, I think I'll try it my way."

"Whatever, Marshall. I was just tryin' to help a brother out, you know?" Marceline uttered in a low, creaky voice.

"Good night, Marceline…sleep tight. I'll be up later to-"

"No thanks, Marshall."

"-make sure you have enough pillows and can sleep comfortably. Enjoy my record collection if you get bored." Marshall stuck out his tongue.

"Later," Marceline shrugged. Once Marshall left the room, Marceline headed for the shower.

* * *

"That was refreshing," Marceline sighed contentedly as she exited the bathroom. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear loud snores coming from Finn and Jake's room. From downstairs, she could hear Marshall and Fionna shouting at each other, embroiled in a heated debate.

"No, I got that one! You gotta protect my back, Marshall!" Fionna screamed.

"No, you're supposed to be protecting me! You've played this game more than I have! You gotta tank me, sis!"

"Heh, they're quite a pair," Marceline said to herself as she opened the door to accommodations for the evening. As she laid down on the bed, a thought came to her. She searched the back pocket of her jeans and unfolded the letter she found earlier.

"To my dearest Marceline –

If you are reading this letter then it means I wasn't able to join you in the other world. Please know that I am doing everything I can to keep safe, and I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I decided to write my thoughts down while you were off to get Finn and Jake, in case we got separated by some unfortunate circumstance.

Marceline, I am sorry for all the pain I caused you over the years. I know my alter-ego wasn't the easiest person to deal with, and it must have confused you and made you sad whenever he would start hanging around, desperate to try and recover a lost memory of someone he held very dear.

Truthfully, I am not certain why my memories returned. Perhaps the fake jewels on my head broke the crown's long grasp over my mind. Someone could have said or done something to unlock what had long hibernated in the far corners of my mind. It is even possible that the crown itself was protecting me, as its user.

But I digress from the most important point – that my memories came back. I remember caring for you when you were small, Marceline, and I am very happy and proud of the woman you have become. Please don't think ill of me if I am not here with you. I did everything that a father would do to protect his child. I truly hope we will meet again someday soon. I can't speak for the future, but as for now my memories are back, and I was truly glad to see you again. You were, and are still, the one I most wanted to protect. I remember some dark days where you were the only reason I had to keep going after the world crumbled. We were both alone, but we shared a special bond together, and it is one that I will never forget. I love you, Marceline. If I am indeed gone from this world, then please carry that love with you.

Speaking of love, you will have to tell him at some point. I know talking about your feelings is hard for you. Please don't wait too long, or it may be something you always regret. I regret losing my Princess, Betty. I also regret all those years of your life I have missed, including right now. Please don't let it be the same with you.

Love Always,  
Simon"

Marceline, unable to further hold in her emotions, cried freely. Her tears dripped onto the paper, causing the ink to run. She clutched the letter gently to her chest as she continued to cry, to prevent further damage. Simon was gone, but she would always have her memories of him. She would always treasure the book and letter he hastily penned for her. As sleep began to overtake her, Marceline resolved that she would live more like Simon's example. She carefully placed the letter away in her bag of holding, then turned out the light.

* * *

Morning came, and although the sun's natural light did not penetrate into the cave, Marshall's visitors woke up early. Marceline, Finn, and Jake met in the upstairs hallway briefly, then headed downstairs for breakfast. Fionna and Marshall were asleep beside each other on the couch in the living room, with BMO still paused from the night before. Cake sat cross-legged on the floor, arms crossed.

"I knew I was gonna have to sleep on the floor," she muttered as they entered the room. "They always do that when they get to playin' games."

"Morning to you, too," said Marceline. "What's Marshall got to eat around this place? I'm starving."

Marshall's ears perked up at the mention of his name. "Go ahead and help yourself to whatever," he yawned.

"Well, I was kinda thinking I could make breakfast for everyone," Jake offered. "You got any bacon? Hot dogs? Waffles?"

"I might have some stuff laying around for when Fionna comes over," Marshall gently extricated her from his side as he floated up off the couch. "Let me check."

"I'll come with you, dude," Jake joined Marshall in the kitchen. Marshall found some strawberries, which he and Marceline quickly consumed. Jake located some pancakes, bacon, and sausage and cooked a quick meal for the rest of them. As Fionna remained somnolent on the couch, Jake announced that breakfast was ready.

"Hey man, you just gonna let her sleep through breakfast?" Finn tapped Marshall on the shoulder as he helped himself to another plate.

"Nah…I'll wake her up. HEY FIONNA! GET UP, LAZY!" Marshall shouted.

"Hunh…what? Oh…right, must've fallen asleep playing last night. Morning everyone." Fionna sleepily uttered, stretching up from the couch and joining the rest of them in the kitchen. "What's cookin'? Smells awesome."

"We still have some pancakes and sausage, but the rest of it is gone," Jake said, pulling out a plate for her. "Not that it's not totally great, I made it myself you know."

"Marshall, why'd you let me sleep through breakfast, you jerk?" Fionna punched his shoulder gently.

"Aw, Fionna, you know I couldn't stand to see that pretty little face of yours grumpy in the morning," Marshall stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, you sure it's not really because you don't want to deal with me when I'm cranky?" Fionna raised her eyebrow at him.

"But you look so sweet and innocent when you're sleeping…not at all like when you're awake." Marshall chortled.

"Hmph, jerk. Pass me whatever's left of breakfast, and let's get going."

Jake prepared her a plate and sat it down in front of her. The adventurers packed for the day's journey while Fionna finished her belated breakfast. Finn made sure that he had his sword handy, in case they ran into danger along the road. Once Fionna finished breakfast, she checked her backpack quickly. She pulled out her throwing axes, and put them in holsters by her side. As mid-morning stretched slowly into noon, the group left Marshall's house, headed out for the east.

* * *

The sun was beginning to wane over the crumbled buildings as their long journey was nearing its end. The area was currently uninhabited, and the crumbling infrastructure was the last vestiges of the people who dwelled there over 1000 years ago. Few buildings survived from that ancient time, and even the streets were in various stages of naturalization, with trees and shrubs sprouting out from the grided pavement. Behind the tall corpses of the ancient edifices, a forest had begun to reclaim the small island at the confluence of two rivers and the ocean. The adventurers walked through an underground tunnel until they reached the lower part of the island, with Fionna leading the way.

"Ok, this is the place," Fionna pointed to a small underground cave that appeared manmade, peppered by trees rising up from the ashes of buildings. Finn saw a sign above the cave, and squinted to read it. Jake brushed off the dust from the sign. "Wall Street ❷ ❸...what do you think that means?" Finn scratched his head.

"I'm not sure," Jake tapped his chin. "Maybe like an old way to number streets or something? Seems really inefficient."

"Yeah, dude, that's like mad crazy."

"Simon told me about something like this one time," Marceline floated between them. "He said that people built these caves so they could get from one place to another."

"Why wouldn't they just walk over the ground? They have all these streets...that seems like that would be easier." Finn laughed.

Marceline stood silent for a few minutes. "You know, I don't know. I don't remember anything about them, so I wouldn't know."

Well, time's a wastin', so, let's go meet this elder dude already. It's been pretty boring so far, I want some excitement!" Finn grabbed his sword.

"You and me both, Finn," Fionna sighed. "This has been like total dullsville. Guess I should have expected this from Gumball."

"So he's not the most exciting guy, I take it?"

"Ha! He thinks 'excitement' is rearranging the socks in his drawer." Fionna laughed.

"Wow, seriously lame."

"I dunno, Finn...you seem to enjoy categorizing your underwear," Jake poked his brother.

"Aw man, you said you were gonna keep that a secret!" Finn pouted.

"Alright boys, can we continue this conversation in the cave?" Marceline put her arm around both of them.

"She's right. Let's go!" Fionna pulled out a flashlight and ran down the stairs.

The group followed Fionna down a crumbling staircase which terminated in what appeared to be an old train station underground. The walls appeared to be made of concrete and tile, though there was now more rubble on the ground than what remained on the walls. At the bottom of the stairwell there was an area that had several waist-high turnstiles.

"You're gonna have to jump it," Fionna said as she placed one hand on top of the machine and hopped over.

"I've got an easier way," Marceline floated over the top of the turnstiles to the other side. "Need a hand, Finn?"

"Nah, I can handle this Marce," he mimicked Fionna's approach and cleared the obstacle on the first try. Jake, Marshall, and Cake hurdled the turnstile and gathered up with the rest of their friends.

"Alright, we're going to have to jump down and walk down the train tracks to the left. His house is just ahead." Fionna hopped down on the train tracks.

"Man, that's a long way to jump," Finn stared down the platform to the tracks below.

"I gotcha covered, bro! Hop on!" Jake elongated his torso so Finn could ride on his back. Finn got on, and they rode down the tracks together. Jake ran down the tracks for about 500 meters, until they could go no further. A rusted out train car obstructed further passage down the tunnel. A door at the rear of the car was opened, and a soft light emanated from inside the car.

"You guys ready?" Fionna waited for everyone else to catch up.

"Let's do this!" Finn alighted off of Jake.

"Alright, this way." Fionna led them inside the train car. The car looked much larger on the inside than it appeared externally. The metallic walls were covered with a delightful floral pattern, and the floor was carpeted. Some holes remained from where benches once stood, but most were covered with plus furniture, and tables with warmly lit candles. As the adventurers filed into the car, a door at the far end of the train car opened.

"I have been expecting you," a soft, kind, masculine voice said, as a figure emerged from the shadows. He was about average height, with a long, flowing beard, tied into braids at the chin and on either side of his lips. Smile lines highlighted his face. His long, white hair was pulled into a ponytail. He had a white leather jacket on, and wore loose-fitting jeans. "Greetings, everyone! I'm assuming some of you have had the misfortune of meeting my counterpart, but I assure you we could not be more different. Gumball seems like calling me the 'Grand Elder,' but I'm not much for titles. You can call me Bob."

"Bob?" Marshall laughed. "The wisest man in all of Ooo, or so the legends say...a man of mystery and depth, whose identity is shrouded in mystery...and your name is Bob? That's too much! Never mind the fact that you look like some old biker dude..."

"Show some respect, honey!" Cake smacked Marshall on the hand, causing him to laugh impishly.

"It's alright. There are things more important than my name or dress to discuss, are there not? Come on, let's all have a seat. Why don't we start with your names?" Bob sat down at a chair

Everyone sat down on the furniture provided. Finn stood up to start the introductions. "I'm Finn, and this is Jake and Marceline. We're from the…other world," Finn hesitated momentarily. "And this is Fionna, Marshall Lee, and Cake. They're from this place."

"Excellent, good to make your acquaintance. Fionna, I believe we have met before, have we not?"

"Yeah, like a few years ago. Prince Gumball sent me to ask your opinion on something."

"Well it is good to be in the company of new and old friends alike. Shall I get you some refreshments before we start?"

Everyone nodded and made themselves more comfortable on the soft couches. Bob offered them some red cream soda and a bowl of pretzels, which they all eagerly shared. Once everyone had somewhat sated their hunger and appeared more at ease, Bob spoke up, silencing the din of conversation. "I am glad we are all feeling more comfortable with each other. Shall we get down to it then?"

"You got it, dude!" Finn said, grabbing another handful of pretzels.

Bob smiled and turned his attention to the visitors on his left. "Perhaps you three are wondering why you were brought here across time and space. And you are also wondering what you can do about my counterpart, correct?"

"Yeah, man, he totally destroyed our home and killed some of our closest friends! I want at him!" Finn raised his voice as he drew his sword.

"That is understandable. We'll get to all that in a moment. Maybe I should first explain the connection between our worlds." Bob touched Finn's hand gently, causing him to put his sword away.

"Well, my friend Simon explained some of it," said Marceline, "but I admit I don't understand a lot of it. I don't do math."

"Me either, I'm pretty math stupid. Maybe Jake should take this one." Finn said as he sat back down.

"I get the basics, but there's some stuff I don't understand."

"Ask away, Jake. I will try my best to explain them."

"Ok…like why does Marshall exist if he existed before the timeline split in two? And where's Simon?"

"Although my knowledge is far from perfect, I can try to explain based on what I have learned, from the people who lived here before, and from my connection with my other half. It seems that the event that set our dimensions apart altered certain aspects of the timeline after it deviated, including some past events. Unfortunately, these changes were not enough to change the Mushroom War, or the downfall of the humans. Humanity's fate was already sealed, doomed by their own mad search for power and warlike nature. As for Marshall, it would seem that he likely never existed in your world."

"What about Simon?" Jake took a drink from his soda.

"Well, as for him, maybe I can get a read on who he was and perhaps use my powers to locate him. Who here knew him the best?"

"I did," Marceline's knees were quaking as she stood up to volunteer.

"Ok, Marceline was it? Come here and relax for a moment." Marceline sat beside Bob, unable to stop playing with her hands. Once she managed to sit still for a moment, Bob placed his hand on Marceline's forehead. He paused briefly. "My child, he is no longer of this world, and has not been for some time. It appears he died shortly after the first bomb went off…the bomb that created me as you see me today." Marceline stifled back tears and sat back down.

"Ok, that's totally bananas, dude," Finn stared at Bob, his mouth agape "You're like, all good and stuff. Why did something that was destructive create you, but kill off everyone?"

"Have you ever heard of Pandora's Box, Finn?"

Finn shook his head no.

"Well, let's just say that there is always a balance to the universe, even when something horrible happens. Perhaps the universe, or Glob, or something, created me as a counter-balance to the evil that was unleashed in your world. I cannot say for sure."

"Ok, so what does this Lich guy want? He sure went to a lot of trouble to go after my bro here," asked Jake.

"Well, Jake, quite simply, he wants the destruction of your world, and all worlds. He lives for pure chaos and destruction. And it is for this reason that I have summoned you here. You, Finn, possess the special power needed to restore harmony to all worlds. The Lich knows this and will not stop his pursuit of you. You must gather the four elements together, and activate them with your special power.

"Four elements? And what special power? I just like to get loot and conquer dungeons, man. I don't have any special powers. Are you sure you don't mean Marceline? She's got all kinds of powers." Marceline blushed at Finn's compliment.

"Marceline will accompany you, Finn, but it is something you must do. First, you all must seek out the four ancient elements – Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. They are hidden in dungeons on this world. You must then figure out your special power to activate them. You all must work together on this. Beyond the elements, Finn, there is something you alone have the power to do. You will have to figure this out on your own. At this point, I can only give you guidelines and advice. Unfortunately, I alone do not have the power nor the means to destroy his evil at this point."

"What do you mean, 'at this point?' Is he getting stronger or something?" Marceline finished off her soda.

"That is correct, Marceline. He gets stronger with every foe he defeats in battle, and with every creature he subjects to his vile poison." He then turned to Marshall, Fionna, and Cake, who had been silent to this point. "You all must not be complacent. These things concern you, too. The Lich is, as we speak, attempting to find his way into this world. He will not rest until this task is accomplished. His agents have captured a book of great power, as well as prisoner who they believe may be of use in this matter."

Marceline gazed at Bob sadly. "Please…can you tell me if it's Simon?"

"I only get a vague sense of my counterpart's thoughts and intentions. Specifics are far more difficult to discern. Although I am not certain as to the identity of this prisoner, please do not lose heart. From what I read of your memories, your friend was very strong and resilient. Do not lose faith in him." Marceline smiled.

"The book you just mentioned," Fionna reached into her backpack, "Does it look a bit like this?" She held the Enchiridion out and placed it on the table.

"Whoa, you've had that with you the whole time?" Jake's eyes glistened. "It only makes sense though. The book was probably created before the timelines split off, so of course there are two of 'em."

"Dude, I don't get it at all," said Finn.

"Yeah, Jake, this is way too heavy for me," Marceline agreed.

"Come on guys, you gotta think four-dimensionally," Jake stated plainly. "It's clear that the antimatter bomb that Simon set off split the dimensions, sent this one back in time, and quantum uncertainty made everything all higgledy-piggledy from there. Ripples make waves, and no two ripples are ever the same, you know?"

"Uh, no dude, I don't get it at all. We'll just leave that to you," Finn shrugged his shoulders as he stared out vapidly.

"Bob, Is what he's saying right?" Marceline asked. "My head hurts from all this talk of dimensions and stuff."

"Essentially, he is correct. It is really complicated."

"Alright guys, I think we have what we need. Bob, do you have any clue where these dungeons might be?" Finn stood up from the couch.

"Be sure to check out places that seem like they fit each element. You all will have to do most of the digging for that one on your own, as I cannot really provide specifics at this moment. That is all the help I can really provide. Best of luck to all of you. Be courageous, flexible, magnanimous, and honest."

"Thank you for all your guidance," Fionna smiled.

"It is nothing. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe you all have some elements to gather, do you not?" Bob stood up from his chair, bowed to them briefly, and walked back into the door from which he came.

"Ok guys, I think we have a rough game plan, we just have to figure one thing out." Finn turned around to face his companions as they all got up from their seats.

"What do you think we're overlooking? I mean, he gave us tons of good intel," Jake patted his brother on the back.

"Well, man, we kinda need a place to crash. Marshall, can we stay with you for a little while longer? It would be totes cool of you to let us stick around while we get this whole thing figured out."

"Sure, as long as this lovely lady comes along," Marshall turned to Marceline.

"Why of course, Marshall," Marceline sighed "Someone's got to make sure you don't suck these two dry while they sleep."

"Now why do you think I would ever do that?" Marshall eyed her innocently.

"Just call it a hunch. Besides, they're my henchmen. You mess with them, you gotta face me." Marceline wrapped her arms around the two brothers.

"Marce, I thought you fired me a while back," Finn scratched his head.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're re-hired, and I'll double your pay. Jake, you'll get paid what Finn does too."

"But you didn't pay me anything before!"

"I didn't? Well I guess I'll just have to give you an advance on your salary then. I hope this works for you." Marceline kissed Finn on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously.

"See that, Marshall? Contract's been signed. I'll be keeping an eye on them from now on." Marceline said, sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever, m'lady, as long as you agree to stay with me." Marshall said, sticking out his hand for Marceline to take. Before Marceline could slap his hand out of the way, a quick punch to the face ended his advances.

"Jeez, Marshall, enough already! Can't you see she's NOT INTERESTED in you?" Fionna yelled at him, crying. "I'm heading back to my house, you coming Cake?"

"Whatever you say, baby. Let's say buh-bye to this bad boy and go home." Cake said venomously, staring Marshall down as she and her sister ran down the train tracks, ahead of the rest of the party. The party, led by Marshall, ran and caught up with her as they approached the stairwell out of the man-made cave.

Fionna turned around briefly. "Finn, come see me when you need my help. Talk to you later." She turned around and ran up the stairs, her sister in tow.

"Fionna, wait!" Marshall flew up the stairs in pursuit of the blonde adventurer.

"I told you so," Marceline sighed. Marshall turned around briefly to glare at her, but continued his silent pursuit.

"What was that all about?" Finn scratched his head.

"Just a wannabe playboy getting what's coming to him."

"Weird. And I thought my relationships were complicated." Finn sighed.

Finn, Jake, and Marceline hopped the turnstiles and slowly ambled up the crumbled stairs to the abandoned city. Marshall stood at the entrance to the cave, looking off into the distance. As he heard their footsteps, he turned around to face them. He held his head low, with his eyes nearly closed and a forlorn expression on his face. Fionna and Cake were nowhere to be found. He stared at them in silence for a few uncomfortable moments. "Come on guys, I'll take you back to my place."

"Marshall, I'm sorry," Marceline put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's….you were right. I'll talk to her later." Marshall led his new friends in silence through the chilly autumn air on the long journey back to his home.


	8. Chapter 7: Earth - PART 1

**Adventure Time: Into the Multiverse**

**Part 2: Another Ooo**

**Chapter 7: Earth [PART 1]**

* * *

"I'm telling you man, it'll be a lot easier to find the dungeon with this," Finn held up a large, bronze helmet that had a metal eye protruding from the top. On both sides of the face there was a plating of olive leaves.

"I don't know man, I just don't see how," Jake eyed the item suspiciously. "It's just a funky looking helmet. Kinda gives me the creeps actually."

"Dude, I'm telling you, this is a helmet of seeing! I can like, see hidden treasure and stuff." Finn put the helmet on top of his hat and began to look around Marshall's living room.

"Well, it didn't help us in the last dungeon we cleared...I think you're just pullin' my chain."

"Whatevs, man...I'm taking it along." In the months they had been livings at Marshall's house, Finn had obtained a large cadre of various baubles, jewels, and rare items in his almost daily dungeon adventures. Although he and Jake left the house faithfully most mornings to locate the Earth Dungeon, they came home each night empty-handed. They were relaxing on Marshall's couch discussing future dungeon hunting plans.

"Well, at least we're getting good experience and loot," Jake laughed. "And how do you know the Earth Dungeon is the first one we should be looking for?"

"Simple," Finn grinned broadly, "Bob listed them in the order we should look for them. Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Seriously dude, we can't go wrong with that. Haven't you ever played Dungeon Crawl?"

"Yeah man, I've played it, we played together, remember?"

A muffled voice could be heard from Finn's backpack. "Finn! Jake! Let us play some Dungeon Crawl together." The backpack then unzipped itself, revealing a small green gaming device.

"BMO!" both Finn and Jake yelled in surprise. "How long have you been in there?"

"I have been playing hide-and-seek for 4 months, 16 days, 10 hours, 6 minutes, and 37 seconds," BMO replied. "I win!"

"BMO! I'm...so glad to see you!" Finn picked up the little videogame unit and hugged him.

"And I am happy to see you too, Finn. Does Jake have a hug for me too?"

"Of course I do little buddy," Finn handed BMO to Jake, who gave him a quick embrace.

BMO laughed. "Let us play now! I am tired of hiding."

"I'll get everyone down here!" Finn ran upstairs to collect Marceline and Marshall.

* * *

"Marshall, you've got to get over it," Marceline patted Marshall on his leg. "It's been like 3 or 4 months, and you've just been sitting around the house the whole time. You haven't come out with us once!"

"Ugh, Marce, not now," Marshall rolled away from her and reached for his headphones. "I'm giving you guys a place to crash, isn't that enough for you?"

"It's not that, I'm...just a bit concerned for you. I didn't think you'd take it so bad when Fionna left."

"You don't get it Marce! She hasn't come back! She hasn't answered my calls or anything! She's never done this before!" Marshall put his headphones on and placed the needle on track one of _Boston._

"Well, dude," Marceline grunted, "you were a big jerk to her! What do you expect? You basically hit on ME to get HER to feel jealous and admit she likes you. Did you think that was going to end with some undying confession of love from either of us?"

"I don't know, what I did was-"

"It was stupid. And selfish. I probably wouldn't talk to you for a while either." Marceline crossed her arms.

"I know...I just...ugh, just leave me alone," Marshall cranked up the volume so loud that Marceline could clearly hear the music playing through his headphones from where she was sitting.

"I would, but you're kind of in my room, the one you let me stay in, remember?"

"Marce, I just need a moment to myself."

"Marceline, Marshall, guess who I found?" Finn pushed the door in to Marshall's room and shouted.

"Your long lost brother, Steve?" Marceline chuckled.

"No...it's...it's BMO! He was hiding in our backpack the entire time!"

"Neat," Marceline feigned a smile.

"Do you know what this means? It's game on, dungeon hunting off today!"

"Oh, cool, Finn, that's nice," Marceline shrugged her shoulders. Marshall sat on his bed and did not acknowledge either of them, absorbed in his music.

"What's the deal with him?" Finn scratched his head.

"Eh...just love troubles. You know what that's like, right Finn?" Marceline elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sheesh, don't remind me." Finn sighed deeply and took in a deep breath. "Marshall, if you wanna come play some games with us later, just come on down, ok?" There was no reply.

"Ok, Marce, you game?" Finn looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Uh...yeah, that sounds good. Better than hanging up here with this ball of sunshine." Marceline smacked Marshall on the head, jarring his headphones. He adjusted his headphones and cranked the volume up further.

"For sure." Finn ran downstairs with Marceline behind him.

* * *

Jake had already started up BMO and had two controllers sitting out. "Well guys, who wants to go first?" Jake held out a controller.

"Eh, you can go, Finn. I know you're looking forward to it," Marceline shrugged.

"You sure Marce?" Finn tentatively reached for the controller.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted an excuse to get out of there for a bit more than anything. Plus, I get to eat the winner," she flashed her fangs menacingly.

"Alright bro...then I'm gonna give you a head start!" Jake gritted his teeth nervously.

"We can always just do co-op, that way if we lose she can eat the zombies," Finn laughed.

"I love the way you think...let's do it!" Jake turned on _Zombopacalypse _and sat down on the couch beside Finn.

* * *

"Well guys, that was awesome, but I'm getting hungry," Jake put his controller down on the table and rubbed his eyes. "What do we have to eat around this place?"

"I don't know, man," Finn stood up and stretched briefly. "You're basically the cook and pantry stocker. You tell us."

"Well, let's go see. It's been a while since I restocked so I hope you guys don't mind whatev." Jake got up from the couch to go into the kitchen.

Finn sank back into the couch, sighed deeply, and looked at Marceline. "Hey, dude, you're normally ecstatic after an afternoon of video games. What's eatin' ya?" Marceline said as she sat down beside him.

"Marce, I don't know what we're missing. Jake and I are normally so good at finding hidden dungeons. Why can't we find this Earth Dungeon?"

"Maybe you're thinking about it too hard," Marceline shrugged. "What did Bob say again? They're in areas that are related to their elements?"

"Yeah, but that's the problem. Everything's kind of like 'earth,' at least the stuff we're standing on. We really need the help of Fionna, Cake, and Marshall. They know this place better than we do."

"Well, then we might be waiting a long time," Marceline rolled her eyes. "Marshall's holed up in his room, listening to his music, and Fionna and Cake just disappeared after he tried to pick me up for like the 47th time."

"Yeah, we gotta get them to at least make up, or something. I think maybe we're sucking because we're not working together. Any ideas?"

"I don't know Finn...maybe one of us should talk to Fionna? I've already tried talking with Marshall, and you see where HE is right now."

"Hm...I guess we could. Of course, they still have biz they gotta sort out themselves before we can all work together."

"Well that's my suggestion. That's probably our best bet at this point." Marceline smiled wanly.

Jake came in from the kitchen with a large array of meats, cheeses, bread, and toppings. "We're gonna do sandwiches, I think," Jake said, placing the sandwich items down on the table beside the controllers.

"Sweet! I love your sandwiches bro!" Finn picked up two slices of bread and eyed the toppings.

"I've been thinking about your problem...not saying I was eavesdropping or anything, but...maybe you should go with Marshall to have him talk it out with Fionna."

"Hm, that's not a bad idea," Marceline stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"I mean, it can't make it worse, he already mathed it up pretty bad." Finn laughed.

"Yeah, JT Doggzone says that you gotta check up on your women every now and then. Not too often though, because then they think you're clingy." Jake said.

Marceline rolled her eyes and sighed. "JT Doggzone? Why do guys take that stuff seriously?"

"I don't think you know the 'Doggzone Method' of guaranteed attraction," Jake's fur rankled as he bulged his eyes out at Marceline.

"Oh, I've read it, it's good for a laugh. No girl worth having takes that stuff seriously." She turned to Finn. "You don't like his 'advice', do you Finn?"

"Uh, Marce," Finn blushed, "I, um...yeah. I've kinda...read all his books. He's totes awesome!"

"You too? Ugh...You'll be a lot better off when you stop following JT's 'words of wisdom.'"

"But Marce...it's five steps guaranteed to make her fall for you! It's always worked!" Finn finished stacking his first sandwich and took a bite.

"And where are all your admirers, Finn?" Marceline scoffed.

"Um...I..." Finn looked at his sandwich sadly and took another bite.

"Well Jake, at least you gave me good advice about Marshall's situation. Just promise me one thing,"

"What's that?"

"Don't let him read any of those stupid books. He's already in enough trouble without some bad advice from a self-proclaimed 'pick-up artist.'"

"Uh, Marce, he kind of already read them. He asked me to borrow them after his lady troubles."

"Fine. Then I'll take them out and set them on fire, so you can't do any further damage!" Marceline's eyes glowed red.

"Come on! I paid mad extra for the special hard-bound gold plated "King Dogg" limited edition hand-signed copies! You ain't burnin' them!" Jake growled.

"Fine," Marceline bared her fangs and floated aggressively towards him. "But tonight...I think YOU are on the menu."

"Y-y-y-you wouldn't! Strawberry?" Jake's hands trembled as he handed her the small red fruit.

"Try me. I'll let you live if...you let me lock those away in my bag." Marceline took the strawberry and quickly consumed it. She handed it back to Jake and licked her lips, eyeing his neck.

"Oh man! Just don't damage them...here." Jake rushed under the sofa and pulled out a large collection of books. Once he made a quick trip upstairs to collect his backup copies, he handed the set to Marceline.

"Ok, is that all of them?" Marceline asked. Jake nodded circumspectly. "Great. Now that they're locked away they can't give Finn any bad ideas either!" Marceline located a hidden spot in her bag of holding and tucked the books safely away.

"Aw man, Marce! How am I supposed to pick up chicks without JT's awesome brovice?" Finn frowned as he slumped over on the couch, his sandwich fully consumed.

"Well, you'll do a lot better if you stop calling us 'chicks.' You'll thank me later."

"Yeah, I guess..." Finn sighed.

"Hey...want to learn your first real lesson in relationships?" Marceline smiled at him impishly.

"Uh...ok, I guess," Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Then let's go upstairs together and convince Marshall to come with us to Fionna's house."

"Uh, and what will that teach me exactly?" Finn raised his eyebrow.

"Just come with me," Marceline took Finn gently by the hand and led him up the stairs to Marshall's room.

* * *

"Hey! Lazy butt! Take your headphones of and get out here!" Marceline pounded on his door. Marshall did not respond.

"Seriously, this is your last warning!" Marceline hissed.

"Come on, can't I just listen to _Boston_ in peace?" Marshall put down his headphones and opened the door.

"I've let you do that for four months. I'm tired of that. You're gonna come with us and APOLOGIZE to Fionna for being a jerk," Marceline stared intently at him.

"Sorry Marce, I'm just not interested," Marshall shrugged . "I've already called her and she never called back. I'm not gonna beat down her door and beg her to take me back. You know, JT-"

"Marshall, don't you DARE quote JT Doggzone at me!" Marceline's eyes glowed red as her hair frazzled. "That wasn't a choice. You are going to come with us, and you are going to apologize to her, do you understand me?"

"Or what? You think you can threaten me like you do this one, or the mutt?" He said, pointing to Finn, who just scratched his head. "I'd say we're about evenly matched."

Marceline chuckled darkly. "Well, we're pretty sure we're going to need Fionna's help to find the dungeon. And if we don't find that dungeon, we're going to live here forever. And I mean FOREVER, Marshall. I'll make them both vampires if I have to so we can stay here for 10,000 years."

"Ha, you wouldn't dare. I can see it in your eyes, remember? You're bluffing." Marshall scoffed as he floated back to his record player.

"Fine," Marceline flew in front of him and yanked the album off the turntable, creating a loud scratching sound. "Then I'll scratch up each of your records, one by one...starting with THIS one!" She held up the _Boston _album with one hand, and turned her other into a large demon claw.

"No! Not the vinyl!" Marshall tried to grab the record out of her hand, but she floated higher than his grasp. "I can't just get another copy of that one! It's been out of print...for like 1000 years!"

"Good," Marceline smiled and put the album down on the bedside table. "Then we're leaving NOW. We've wasted enough time. Get your stuff packed."

"Yes ma'am," Marshall hung his head low as he began to collect his things.

"We'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes. BE THERE." Marceline slammed the door and dragged Finn by the hand to the stairwell.

"Marce, that was awesome," Finn mused, eyes glowing with admiration.

"Yeah, I didn't even have to threaten to shave his head," Marceline laughed as she winked at him.

"You're pretty amazing when you put your mind to it," Finn smiled at her.

"Well, I have been around long enough to learn a thing or two, he won't cause us any more trouble, at least for now." Marceline tried to conceal her blushing, and turned away from Finn as she unconsciously led him by the hand down to the living room.

* * *

After ten minutes of waiting, Marshall made a rare appearance in his living room. "Alright guys, let's get this over with." Marshall sighed deeply. Marceline rolled her eyes as she noticed he was wearing different colored socks, and a pair of heavily stained jeans she had seen him wear for at least the last two weeks. Despite being told to pack, he did not even have sun protection with him.

"But guys," Jake shouted from the kitchen, "I just started making sandwiches for all of us! I gotta have my moment of zen to, ya know, make the perfect sandwich."

"Bro, I already ate, like three," Finn laughed.

"Well I still gotta make myself one...and we should probably have sandwiches for the road, too," Jake pouted.

"Fine," Marceline rolled her eyes. "I'll let you have your 'zen' and make your sandwiches, but we're eating on the road."

"Great! I'll finish up and come out to meet you. Finn, guess that means you're packing up buddy. Just don't bring too much useless crap, like last time." Jake chuckled.

"Aw man, come on! I'm packin the helmet, man, and a few of these," Finn said, holding up various gems, gauntlets, and seemingly useless trinkets. "And BMO's coming too! I think it'd be cute for him to meet Fionna's BMO."

"You're carrying the bag, so whatev man, just don't throw out any of my stuff," Jake said as he set the bread out on the table.

Jake worked furiously to finish the sandwiches as Finn and Marceline packed up their bags for the journey. Finn, in his fervor to ensure he was well-provisioned, packed his green backpack too full and had to ask Marceline to carry some of his stuff in her bag. Marshall, meanwhile, floated anxiously in the doorway.

"Alright bro, sandwiches are all done! Are you guys ready?" Jake brought in a large stack of individually-wrapped treats.

"Ugh...I'm getting sick, I think I should stay home," Marshall coughed histrionically.

"Marshall," Marceline hissed as her demon eyes bored through him.

Marshall softened his gaze and lowered his head. "Yeah, let's go." Marshall opened the door and allowed his friends to leave first. With an apprehensive foot out the door, he pushed himself out into the cave for the first time in several months.

* * *

It was a cold winter's afternoon outside the cave as they headed towards Fionna's treehouse. Snow had fallen the night before, and all around the four travelers a fluffy sheet of white blanketed the surrounding woods and hills. "Ah! It's bright!" Marshall recoiled as he hid in the shade of his cave.

"Well, duh! Have you not been outside in so long that you forgot about the sun?" Marceline stuck out her tongue at him from underneath her sun hat and gloves.

"Come on, can you help a brother out? I need like, an SPF 10,000 sunscreen."

"Let's see what I have," Marceline rolled her eyes and looked inside her bag. "It's this or nothin'...so it's this, because you're not backing out of apologizing to Fionna today!" Marceline threw a large sun hat at him.

"Fine, but I know I look ridiculous," Marshall put the hat on and floated out into the bright outdoors.

"Well, you can always take it off right now," Marceline laughed. "That might be a good look for you."

"Ugh...let's just hurry up and get going." Marshall sighed.

The four adventurers headed out into the plains towards Fionna's place. As the day wore on, the sun fell behind some clouds briefly. The heat from the sun caused some of the snow to melt, making the daylight more bearable for the two vampires.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm stopping for a sandwich break," Jake said as he held his growling stomach. " I'm getting hungry, and my sandwich is getting cold. You all can carry on without me."

"Nah, that sounds good, bro. I'm getting pretty hungry," Finn patted his stomach.

"Dude, you just ate, like, a few hours ago!" Jake's eyes grew wide.

"Eh, I could eat again. I say we stop for a minute," Finn sat down beside his brother,.

"Marshall, you game, or you afraid someone might see you in my hat?" Marceline stuck her tongue out at Marshall, who just glared at her. "You can always try on one of my dresses too, to complete the outfit. Just think what Fionna will say when she sees you!" She began to search through her bag, pulling out several dresses.

"Alright already, we'll stop and eat!" Marshall threw his hands up in the air as he sat down.

"That's better," Marceline placed her dresses back in the bag and zipped it up. Everyone sat down and consumed their quick meal of sandwiches. Marshall and Marceline fought over the last tomato while Jake packed up their litter.

Later that evening, the hill finally came into view. Fionna's house glowed prismatically, as the mixture of evening sun and new-fallen snow created an iridescent yet alabaster hue that could be seen from hundreds of feet away. Cake looked out the window, taking in the beauty of the winter scene when she saw four small figures approaching. As the figures came closer, she noticed an unwelcome presence. "Ho boy, here's comes trouble," she muttered as she went out the door to intercept them.

"Oh hi, Cake," Finn waved at her. "Long time no see."

"No time for greetings, sugar, where's Marshall?" Cake shouted as she raised her fist.

"Oh, he's behind us, in the big hat." Finn shrugged and pointed back towards the bottom of the hill, where Marshall occupied a lonely space far away from the other three.

"Ok, I'm gonna have a little talk with him," Cake ran quickly on all fours until she approached him.

"Oh, Cake, I -" Marshall looked at her wide-eyed.

"We ain't got time for you and your trouble-makin' ways, Marshall! Fionna's done with you, do you hear me? You done hurt her too many times, and she ain't no fool. She's got a boyfriend now, understand? You better get outta here now, if you know what's good for you." Cake shouted as she shook her fists at him.

"Outta the way kitty, I need to talk to her," Marshall put his hand out and brushed Cake aside as he floated to rejoin his compatriots.

"Nuh-uh sugar, I ain't gonna let you mess with my sister!" Cake cut him off and grew larger to prevent his advance.

"Cake?" Finn caught his breath briefly as he approached the two. Listen...we've been having a lot of trouble finding this Earth Dungeon. We need Fionna's help. We know Marshall's been a jerk, but we'll make sure he doesn't get too out of hand. Just let us all go see Fionna, please?"

Cake stood silently for a moment as she looked at Finn briefly. Finn looked back at her with innocent, pleading eyes. She then turned to Marshall, who frowned and averted his gaze from her.

"Ok boy, you PROMISE you won't cause no trouble?" Cake sighed deeply.

"Promise," Marshall gazed at her earnestly while he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"'Cause if you do, I'm gonna kick your-"

"Ok, I get it!" Marshall threw his hands up in the air. "Jeez, why is everyone in my biz today?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A JERK!" Marceline and Cake shouted in unison.

"Marce! How long have you been here?" Marshall sighed.

"Long enough to see you swallow your pride a little and show a little sense," Marceline winked at him.

"Cake...thanks a bunch. You guys ready to go see Fionna?"

"Sure thing, bro!" Jake patted him on the back. "Though I kinda ran down the hill for no reason."

"At least I won't need this for much longer," Marshall adjusted the giant hat to cover his face.

"And here I thought you'd come around to like it," Marceline laughed.

* * *

Cake led the four adventurers up the hill and inside Fionna's house. For Finn, Marceline, and Jake, the house echoed familiar stirrings of the treehouse that was, at one point, a home and refuge for each of them. Fionna had a large open area on the ground floor for practicing weapons and open-handed combat. Tucked away in a small enclave was her living room, which contained a small couch with a large table. The walls were adorned with swords, spears, and axes, interspersed with the occasional trophy and other treasures.

"Whoa dude," Finn whispered to Jake, "this girl's the rizzle dizzle."

"Yeah," Jake whispered back, "remind me not to get on her bad side. She makes us look like a bunch of noobs."

"Finn! Jake! Marceline! It's great to see you guys!" Fionna stopped her workout from her training area, and wiped the sweat from her brow as she came to greet them. She was dressed in a full, white gi that was stained with sweat. "Sorry I'm not more dressed up, I was just practicing some kata for my next black belt test." She said as she bowed to them.

"Nah, that's cool," Finn smiled broadly as he offered his hand. "Long time no see. Fionna, we have a favor to ask you-"

Marshall elbowed Finn out of the way. "Hey Fionna, what's up?"

"Ugh, Marshall, not now. Finn, go on-" Fionna rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"No, I think we'll talk right now," Marshall growled. "Seriously, girl, you ain't returned my calls in like 4 months, what's up with that?"

"Marshall, I-"

"And what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend? Heh, who is it? Gumwad? Yeah, that's a real step up."

"For your INFORMATION, not that it's your business, I'm going out with Flame Prince," Fionna smacked him on the face, causing his pale skin to glow red. "He's nice, and sweet, which is more than I can say for you, you big jerk!"

"Oh him? Ha! Just let me know when you want a real man, and I'll-"

"You'll what, Marshall? Flirt with me some more until you decide I'm too boring for you, or when someone better comes along? No thanks. I won't let you mess with my head anymore." Fionna's face turned a darker shade of red than the imprint she left on Marshall.

"Whatever," Marshall said, shrugging his shoulders. "You guys go ahead and ask your thing. I'm done with this." Marshall flew over to the living area and made himself at home, laying down on the length of Fionna's couch so that no one else had a place to sit.

"I guess we'll just sit on the floor, away from him," Fionna glared at Marshall and turned away. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Well," Finn took a deep breath, "we kinda need your help. I've been bangin my head against a wall trying to find this Earth Dungeon, and we've found some sweet loot, but no jackpot. It's driving me nenes."

"Do you have any ideas?" Jake came up beside his brother and patted him on the back. "Pretty soon we won't be able to fit anything else in our room, with all the junk Finn's bringing in."

"Hey! I think I've brought in all kinds of useful stuff!" Finn began searching his backpack to find a recent acquisition.

"Like that collection of 27 broken helmets up over the bed?" Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Sentimental value, man," Finn replied, pulling out a broken gauntlet and playing with it. "I remember where I was when I got each of them."

"See what I mean? We gotta find this dungeon, and fast!" Jake took the gauntlet from his hands.

"Hm, well, why don't we consult the Enchiridion?" Fionna asked.

"Why would it be in there? Isn't that book, like really old?" Finn reached furtively for the gauntlet Jake had taken from him and reacquired it, placing it by his side.

"Well it's worth a shot," Fionna went to her bookshelf and pulled out the Enchiridion. "Let's see...Earth elements..."

Fionna thumbed through the book for a moment until an earmarked page caught her eye. The page was not nearly as yellowed as the pages preceding it, and was entitled "Earth Element."

"I think I found something guys...The Earth Element can be found in the place where all paths begin and end, but never start. The path you seek lies beneath." Fionna read.

"Cryptic," Finn scratched his head. "Jake, you're good with puzzles, you got ideas?"

"Nah man, that's all wonky and riddle-y. I can't make heads or tails of it." Jake shrugged.

"Hm," Marceline smiled slightly, "where paths begin and end but never start...maybe like a road?"

"But why would the path never start there?" Jake asked.

While his friends continued to argue about the meaning of the clue and the location of the dungeon, Marshall laid on the couch, motionless. Although he tried to tune them out, being confronted so directly with the object of his affection made his approach of forced obliviousness less effective. The irritation of their confrontation overwhelmed his sadness.

"Ugh, guys, isn't it obvious?" Marshall broke his silence and sat up on the couch. "It's a mountain, and the dungeon's in a cave. Paths begin and end there because rocks are mined to make the roads, but the path never starts at the mountain because they connect places where people live."

Everyone stopped their arguing and just stared agape at Marshall.

"Ok genius," Marceline shot him a nasty look, "that might make sense, but which mountain? There's hundreds of them here."

"Well, I think I know the one. We'll go to the mountain where all the rocks were mined for the roads around here."

"Dude, we've checked like a bajillion mines," Finn sighed. "What makes you so confident we haven't checked this one?"

"Because it's the one I live in," Marshall cocked his head to the side and smiled. "You guys ever venture out beyond my house and deeper inside the cave?" Finn and Jake hesitantly shook their heads no.

"Ok, then let's go," Marceline smiled. "Fionna, Cake? You guys wanna come along?"

"I want to go!" Fionna raised her hand in the air. "I've been hoping for an adventure, and a chance to try out my new flying sidekick!"

"If you're goin, honey, someone's got to watch over HIM," Cake narrowed her eyes and started straight at Marshall. "So I'm in too."

"Algebraic!" Finn fist-pumped Jake joyously. "But it's getting kind of late. Can we stay the night, and head out tomorrow morning?"

"As long as he stays outside," Cake replied, glaring at Marshall.

"Aw, come on!" Marshall threw his hands up in the air. "You're treating me like some kind of dog!"

"No honey, Jake can stay inside. You, on the other hand, can sleep your precious behind out in the cold tonight." Marshall grumbled but left the house without saying a word. Cake locked the door behind him and took the key with her.

"You're not half bad," Jake laughed. "For a cat anyways."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," Cake smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Finn said, reaching in his backpack. "Guess what I found?"

Finn pulled out the small green video game unit. FIonna's eyes brightened. "You have one too? I thought mine was one of a kind!"

"Hi, I'm BMO! Who are you, lady?" BMO replied cheerfully.

"I'm Fionna, and this is Cake. And this," she said, reaching into her backpack, "is my BMO!"

"Hi, I'm BMO!" said Fionna's BMO.

"I'm BMO too! We should be friends," replied Finn's BMO.

"Wow...too much cuteness," Jake's eyes welled up as he watched the interaction between the two BMOs. "Well, I'm interested to see what games you have, Fionna. We have a big day tomorrow, and nothing sets off a big day like a big night of video games!"

"With double the BMO fun!" Finn smiled. Both BMOs cheered in unison.

"Hey Finn," Marceline poked him gently. "Wanna see if you can beat my top score in _Zombopacalypse_?"

"We just found BMO this afternoon. How did you already get a high score? Wasn't he in my backpack the whole time?" Finn scratched his head.

"Oh I understand," she smiled impishly, "you scared you got beaten by a girl?"

"You're on!" Finn eyed her intently as Marceline pulled out two controllers from his backpack. Once she plugged in the controllers, they sat down beside each other and absorbed themselves in the zombie wasteland.

Jake, Cake, and Fionna took turns playing a race game on her BMO. Jake got tired of playing the earliest, and sat on the sidelines while Fionna and Cake argued over who had the best lap and overall score.

Jake got tired of watching their marathon gaming session after a few hours and sat off to himself in a more secluded part of the room. His mind's eye turned inward as he gradually drifted away onto an ocean of thought. "I wonder how Lady's doing?" His thoughts turned frequently to his girlfriend and children, exacerbated by an inability to talk about his woes. Everyone had become so preoccupied with their own concerns that no one had bothered to ask him how he was faring. "I hope everything can get back to normal. I really just want to see them again. I've really taken them for granted. I should've asked Lady to marry me, but then what about Finn? I can't just leave him all alone."

He turned around to see Marceline and Finn sleeping beside each other. Marceline still had a controller in her hand, and Finn was laying comfortably, his head resting on her shoulder. BMO sat on pause and cheerfully watched them sleeping on the couch. Jake had noticed that Marceline had become far more affectionate towards Finn over the past few months. She would often kiss him on the cheek as a reward for being a "good henchman" when he would come back from his daily dungeon adventures. She also shared her food with him when she was done consuming the red, and even gave up her turns with the bed when he was tired from a day of dungeoning. Finn seemed to love the attention, but seemed oblivious to the fact that Marceline appeared to want more than just a friendship from him. "Maybe it'll work out for him this time. I really hope so. The poor kid hasn't gotten a lot of breaks in the romance department. Marce's a good girl. They just both gotta let go of the past."

"Well, I think I'm gonna get my sleeping bag out of my backpack," Jake yawned as he approached Fionna and Cake. "I'm getting kinda tired."

"What about those two?" Fionna asked, looking at Marceline and Finn.

"Just let 'em be, sugar," Cake winked at Jake.

"Well we should probably get to bed too." Fionna and Cake headed upstairs. Jake unpacked his sleeping bag in the living room, careful not to disturb Marceline and Finn, still sleeping on the couch. Marceline had adjusted at some point and her arm was now comfortably around Finn. Jake smiled at both of them as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Marceline woke up early the next morning, and turned her attention to the warm, gentle form sleeping on her arm. She smiled blissfully and laid still, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. She put her other arm around him and closed her eyes. As she was settling back in for another nap, she heard a pounding at the door.

"I know you're awake, Marce! Get loverboy off you and open up! I'm freezing!" shouted Marshall.

Marceline gently laid Finn down on the couch, and stomped loudly on the floor as she trudged up to the doorway. "I didn't say you could borrow my hat," Marceline frowned at him as she saw him shivering in the doorway.

"Ugh, what would you have me do, burn up in the sunlight?" Marshall attempted to rush in the door, but was blocked by Marceline.

"Rather than wake me up and make me let in the cold? Doesn't sound like a bad plan to me," Marceline scowled at him and reached for her hat. Marshall floated out of the way.

"What's going on, Marce?" Finn asked sleepily, placing the controller still in his hands from the night before on the table and getting up off the couch.

"Oh, just some random jerk at the door, here for our morning wake up call." Marceline stuck out her tongue at Marshall.

"Well, we're up now," said Jake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got out of the sleeping bag. "Want to get Fionna and Cake up so we can get some breakfast goin?"

"I'll go," volunteered Marshall.

"NO!" said Marceline. "I think you've done enough. I'll go up and get them."

Marceline went upstairs to wake her two friends. As she topped the stairwell, she saw Fionna in a flowing uniform, standing in the middle of the room and moving fluidly.

"Good morning Marce," Fionna smiled at the vampire. She was standing in a wide stance with both hands outstretched, and gradually shifted her hips as she changed positions. "Want to join me? It's a great way to start the morning."

Marceline observed Fionna moving for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure," she said, planting both feet on the ground. "So how do I start?"

"Like this. Put your hands out like this, and get in a stance like this."

Fionna stood in front of Marceline and went through a few transitional movements. As Marceline began to get the hang of the positions, Fionna moved in closer and spoke in a hushed voice. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?" Marceline shrugged.

"I'm not really going out with Flame Prince anymore. We broke up months ago, before you guys even arrived. Marshall never even knew we were going out. He never pays attention."

"Why would you lie to him?" Marceline raised her eyebrow.

"Because he never seemed to take me seriously! He even started hitting on you, not that I'm mad at you for that." Fionna's face brewed tempestuously as she restrained her voice to a lull.

"Yeah, can't say I'm happy about that, though at least he hasn't tried to pick me up lately," Marceline sighed. "He's been a lot...nicer lately. But Fionna, you gotta tell him the truth at some point."

"I know, but I want him to figure out something first." Fionna moved her hands high in front of her in a circular fashion.

"What's that?" Marceline asked, attempting to copy the motion.

"If I'm really important to him or not."

Marceline smirked knowingly. "I get it. You really like him, don't you?"

Fionna blushed furiously. "Yeah, despite everything, I know he's a good guy. But I'm not the kind of girl who will let him treat me badly. I don't mind the pranks, or the constant flirtation, but..."

"You just want him to be serious about his feelings for once?" Marceline interrupted.

"Yeah! That's it." Fionna smiled.

"Ok Fionna, your secret's safe with me. Let me know if you need my help with anything."

"Thanks, Marceline. And if you need any help with your...problem, I'm here for you girl." Fionna winked.

It was Marceline's turn to blush. "Jeez, am I really that obvious?"

"Well, yeah," Fionna smiled and interrupted her pose to pat Marceline on the back. "But don't worry. I think Finn likes you too, I just don't think he realizes it yet."

Marceline smiled. "Well...I hope so. We should probably get downstairs before the boys get too suspicious, or impatient. Do we need to wake your sister up?"

"Nah, sugar, I've been awake for a little while." Cake winked at her.

"You...you won't tell Finn will you?" Marceline hesitated.

Cake slapped her on the back. "Girl, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll be your confidant."

Marceline smiled. "Alright...well then let's go...maybe they've already made breakfast for us!" Marceline headed downstairs, followed by the two sisters.

"Ok Marshall, careful with those eggs, man!" Jake yelled. "And don't burn the ham!" Jake and Marshall were busy in the kitchen, while Finn was sitting on the couch, cutting up watermelon.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Finn waved to the girls as they approached. "Jake's got Marshall helping out in the kitchen. I've got some fruit out on the table for everyone while they're doing that." He held out a large platter of freshly-cut watermelon.

"Ooh, watermelon!" Marceline smiled broadly, as she sucked out the red from several pieces. "You can have these, Finn," she said, handing him her finished pieces.

"Thanks Marce," Finn stopped cutting fresh pieces briefly to consume the now white pieces of watermelon.

"Hey, save some for me!" Marshall yelled out.

"You're lucky you get anything!" Fionna yelled at him. "Now get cooking!"

"You can have some of the ones I'm done with," Marceline laughed. Marshall grumbled.

After everyone had consumed the watermelon, except for the few pieces they saved, breakfast was finally ready. Jake and Marshall brought in several plates of food from the kitchen. They had made ham, sausage, eggs, and even grilled cheese sandwiches for all the non-vampires. Once everyone ate their fill, Finn, Fionna, and Marceline cleaned up the dishes. Jake, meanwhile, packed up their provisions and waited patiently for everyone else to get ready.

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Jake tapped his foot as everyone gathered together at the doorway.

"I want to go home, at least it's warm in my cave,. Are you ready m'lady?" Marhsall offered his hand to Fionna..

"Hmph," Fionna slapped his hand away and turned towards Finn. "I'm ready, but I'm not your lady. You ready, Finn?"

"Marce, you got your sun gear ready?" Finn turned around.

"Yeah, I got it...I even have some for this guy," she tossed Marshall a sun hat. Marshall sighed deeply as he put the hat on.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Finn opened the door.


	9. Chapter 7: Earth - PART 2

**Adventure Time: Into the Multiverse**

**Part 2: Another Ooo**

**Chapter 7: Earth [PART 2]**

* * *

The adventurers arrived at Marshall's cave early that evening. After a brief discussion, they decided to get a quick bite to eat before they set out exploring for the Earth Dungeon. Marshall turned on the lights and opened the door, allowing his fatigued friends to enter his house and settle in. Jake cooked everyone a quick meal, and they sat down in his living room and began to talk about strategies for finding the Earth Dungeon.

"I think we should go right now," Fionna stood up to take her empty plate into the kitchen. "We're not getting anything done just sitting here."

"That sounds like a plan," Finn stretched to change positions on the couch. "And we can take along my sweet helmet to, you know, look for hidden passages and stuff."

"Man, no one cares about your stupid helmet," Jake rolled his eyes. "It probably doesn't even work. Have you ever actually tried it?"

"Harsh," Finn pulled the oddly-shaped helmet out of his backpack to try it on again. "Yeah, I've tried it tons of times...just not for hidden passages. I'm taking it."

Jake sighed deeply as he sank further into the couch. "Dude, you should probably just take it off for now. I think we should wait until morning. I'm pretty tired from walkin around all day. I'm feelin pretty lazy now."

"I'm with Jake," Marceline yawned. "I'm tired, and want to get some sleep."

Fionna came back in to the room and sat down. "Well, sounds like I'm outnumbered, but I'm kinda with everyone. We can wait until morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Marshall floated around to collect the remaining plates on the table. "Now where are you gonna sleep, Marce?"

"Say what?" Marceline's eyes glowed red as she raised her voice.

"Well, you made me stay out in the cold last night, so I gotta recharge. Put on some vinyl, listen to the sweet sounds of -"

"Sugar, you did that to YOURSELF!" Cake fumed.

"Wait, so because you were a jerk to Fionna, you get to kick me out of the bed YOU let me stay in?" Marceline floated up to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Well, I can always not help you guys around my cave tomorrow," Marshall averted his gaze crossed his arms.

"You can sleep with us," Finn volunteered. "I mean, I just have a sleeping bag, but I can unfold it so we can both sleep on it. No probs."

"Thank you Finn," Marceline floated over to Finn and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You could learn something from him, Marshall." She glared at him.

"Well, Fionna can come up and spend the night if she wants." Marshall held out his hand for her invitingly.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "The couch is FINE, Marshall. Besides, you never pay attention to anyone when you're listening to your music."

Marshall smiled broadly.

"What's that look for?" Fionna raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing...now if you'll excuse me, I'm probably gonna zone for a bit. Night all." Marshall continued to grin as floated up the stairs and shut the door quietly as he entered his room.

"What's his problem?" Fionna scratched her head.

"Honey, I don't think either of us want to know." Cake rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I guess it's settled," Marceline clapped her hands. "Are we good for resting here for the night?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Great! We'll meet back here first thing in the morning."

Marceline followed Jake and Finn upstairs and entered the guest bedroom. "I'm gonna take the first shower," Jake said hastily, dropping his backpack on the ground and picking up his shower supplies. "See you guys later."

After Jake left the room, Marceline and Finn sat down beside each other on the side of the room's single bed. "Finn, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here for the night. Although some people are BIG JERKS," she pounded on the wall and screamed, "you're a really nice guy." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Y-y-you're welcome," Finn stammered as he blushed. "You're pretty cool yourself."

"Finn, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," Marceline fidgeted her hands.

"Sure! What's up?" Finn smiled back at her.

"Finn..." Marceline's voice quavered, "you...you're not the only person to have lost someone very precious to them because of the Lich."

"I know, Simon was very close to you." Finn frowned.

"Not just Simon, but Bonnie, too."

"I never thought you guys were that close." Finn squinted at her.

"Well, we aren't now…but we were at one time. You see, we had known each other for a long time, and a few hundred years ago, well…" Marceline's frown grew larger.

"Well what, Marceline? You can tell me," Finn patted her on the back.

"We kind of, well, we dated. For like 10 years. She wasn't just my friend, Finn...she's also my ex." Marceline sighed as she felt her shoulders get lighter. She looked at him nervously.

Finn sat beside her in confused silence for a few moments. He knew that she had dated Ash, but Princess Bubblegum too? A slow realization crept into his mind that she was not as ignorant about relationships as he had originally surmised. He also understood better why there was always this palpable, underlying tension between her interactions with Bubblegum. He frowned as his thoughts turned to his unfortunate post-breakup relationship with Flame Princess.

"Finn...are you ok?" Marceline patted him on the knee.

"Yeah, I'm cool...I was just thinkin' about a bunch of stuff. I guess it makes sense now why you guys were always hatin' on each other," Finn smiled wanly.

"Yeah, we didn't exactly break up on the best of terms," Marceline frowned deeply as she turned away from Finn.

"What happened?"

"Well, we just kind of went our separate ways. She decided that ruling her precious Candy Kingdom was more important than being with me, and she ended the relationship."

"I…I'm sorry, Marce. I just didn't know," Finn offered sympathetically, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok, most people don't. I don't think our relationship was a mistake, but it still hurts sometimes. In some ways, I just wish she'd have chosen me over all of them. I know that's selfish to say, but…" Marceline stifled back tears as she sank into Finn's arm.

"I know the feeling. I feel guilty about Flame Princess...like I was responsible for the choices she made after we broke up. I wish I could have had a second chance with her, to do everything over. I wouldn't have blown it. If things had just been different…"

"Well Finn, we can always play the 'what if' game, but we have to move on. Life doesn't stop because of the mistakes we've made." Marceline smiled at him as she dried her eyes.

"Yeah Marce, you're right. Life goes on…I just wish, sometimes, that I had someone special, you know? Someone who really cared about me, for who I am." Finn hunched over and interlocked his fingers.

"A lot of people want that, Finn," Marceline put her hand on top of his briefly. "Maybe you'll find that what you're looking for is closer than you think."

"I hope so Marce. You're a really great friend. Other than Jake, who's like my total bro and BFF, you're my best friend in the whole world." Finn looked up at her and smiled.

"So you take back all those bad things you said about me earlier?"

"Of course! I couldn't have made it this far without a great friend like you. You've helped keep me sane, and keep me on the right track."

Marceline tried to conceal a blush, which still shone radiantly on her pale skin. "I'm glad you feel that way, Finn. You've helped me too…helped me see that I need to be nicer to my friends and think about other people more."

"That's what friends are for," Finn said, patting her gently on the back.

"Yeah, friends…" Marceline trailed off into her own thoughts as she stared out at the bedroom walls. Although she sincerely hoped to express her feelings for him, she realized that he was still conflicted about his past relationship with Flame Princess. She also hoped that she could preserve their friendship if he ended up rejecting her. "Anyways, Finn, thanks for listening." She squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome Marce," Finn reciprocated with a hug.

Jake had been waiting outside the door for a few minutes with his ear to the door. "It's a start," he muttered to himself as he entered the door.

"Hey guys, I'm done," Jake placed his toiletries off to the side at a small table and began to unroll his sleeping bag. "Who wants to go next?"

"Marce, why don't you go first?"

"Are you saying I stink?" Marceline frowned at him and looked him squarely in the eye. The corners of her mouth flickered upwards.

Finn shook his hands in front of his chest and blushed. "Nah, you smell great, er, I mean, um—"

"Finn, I was only kidding. But thank you for the offer. I think I will go first," Marceline laughed as she kissed him on the cheek. She collected her soap and shampoo and floated out the door.

"So what'd you guys talk about?" Jake poked his brother gently.

"Ah, nothin' much. Just life and stuff. Did you know she and Bubblegum used to date?"

"Well yeah, like everyone could tell. They weren't going out when..." Jake sighed.

"Nah, man, even if Peebles were still around, that's ancient history. I just feel so bad for her," Finn frowned and wrung his hands.

"Marce, she's a good girl," Jake smiled slyly at his brother.

"Yeah, she's not as bad as she pretends to be. I dunno why she acts like that." Finn shrugged.

"Eh, probably because she has an image to protect, or something. You know how vampires are." Jake laughed.

"I'm really glad she's my friend, Jake. Even though stuff in our world mad sucks now, I'm happy she came with us on this adventure. She's even cooler than I thought!"

"Yeah, me too. It's good to have her awesome vampire powers with us, rather than against us. I'd kinda be afraid to sleep in the same room, otherwise."

"Yeah man, that's totally what I was thinking. I'd hate to be on her bad side, bro." Finn shuddered.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Jake hinted cryptically.

"Yeah, me either. I think we worked our probs out."

Jake sighed deeply. "Yeah, man...I think you guys are on the same page. I'm glad you guys made up and are friends again. You'd probably both be really sad if you never talked to each other again."

Marceline entered the guest bedroom ten minutes later. Jake had already zipped up his sleeping bag and had begun to drift off. Finn quickly gathered his own shampoo and soap and took a brief shower. Marceline played on her guitar briefly until he returned. He came back in dressed in his pajamas, with his long, blonde hair left out to dry. He unzipped his sleeping bag for Marceline. "Here you go, hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the smell."

Marceline smiled. "Nah, no prob, I don't mind. Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll just sleep on the floor, over here. It's no big deal." Finn said, ignoring the empty bed he was sitting on.

"Finn, you can sleep beside me, if you want," Marceline offered.

"Marce, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or—"

"Well I was the one who offered, so I'm ok with it. Come on…I won't bite…or maybe I will," she smiled menacingly.

"Eh, ok, sure," Finn shrugged as he laid down beside Marceline on his opened sleeping bag.

"That's better," she thought to herself. "Ok Finn, but don't get fresh with me or anything," she said out loud.

"Nah Marce, that wouldn't be cool. Besides, I'd hate it if I did and, you like turned me into a vampire or something." Finn blushed.

"I might anyways. So…sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs…or vampires bite." She hissed as she scooted closer to him, placing her arm around him.

"Night Marce," Finn smiled as she rolled over to his side. Within five minutes he was sleeping soundly.

Marceline laid with her arm on him briefly until she was sure he was asleep. She noticed that Finn was shivering, so she got up and pulled out a blanket from her bag. "Good night Finn, and sweet dreams," she whispered. She pulled the blanket over both of them as she settled in. She then wrapped her arm around him and kissed his cheek. She thought she saw Jake turn to give her a silent wink and smile as she drifted away into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The Lich sat atop his throne in an angry, pensive mood. For the past few months, his prime directive was attempting to discover a path to the land where the boy, the witch, and the dog had absconded to. Although his invasion, corruption, and decaying of the Land of Ooo was nearly complete, he was restless, as he could not be satisfied while the boy lived, and possibly plotted against him.

The Candy Kingdom was remade in his image as a land of evil and chaos, and took on the appellation of its new ruler. The rivers of radiation that once crossed the land were brought forth from the ground. The pursuant fallout melted and deformed the candy houses, as well as the candy people who consisted of the bulk of his servants. His efforts also extended to the castle and throne room as well. The bright colors and cheerful appearance from Princess Bubblegum's days were replaced with skulls, dark tapestries, and candelabras. Although all was not right with his world, the castle and his dominions felt more like home, as they reflected the heart and intentions of their new ruler. However, in the deepest corners of his mind, a nagging thought persisted: Finn truly scared him. He knew that, until the boy and his friends were absorbed into his servitude, he could never rest assured in the rule of his vast and increasing power.

"Bring me the prisoner," he barked at Peppermint Butler, rising briefly from his oversized chair. The throne itself was designed in a dark motif with the skull of a gigantic horned demon serving as the centerpiece.

"As you wish, sire," Peppermint Butler hastily turned around and headed out the throne room, downstairs into the basement dungeon.

The dungeon room was the largest of the Lich's challenges to convert to his dark designs. Although its previous tenant ensured that security cameras were prolific, the dungeon lacked the touch of suffering necessary to reflect its new owner's black heart. Torture devices of all varieties were collected from far and wide, to intimidate and threaten the dungeon's lone prisoner. Most combatants unfortunate to run afoul of the Lich were converted into a mindless zombie or absorbed in his pools of power, depending their potential utility.

"It is time," Peppermint Butler unlocked the key to the dungeon. The prisoner remained silent, as usual, as he was led in chains up the stairs to the throne room. The same pattern had been observed each day for several months, and the taciturn prisoner's defenses were beginning to erode. Every day the Lich would drag the prisoner in, demand answers, receive a silent, defiant response, and dismiss him back to his lonely cell. The Lich had tried to penetrate the prisoner's psychic defenses, but had thus far been unsuccessful.

"So, Petrikov, are you ready to talk?" The Lich asked, throwing his chalice made out of a skull at Simon, striking him on the forehead.

Simon stared at the Lich briefly and cleared his throat. An audible gasp could be heard from Peppermint Butler. "I'm done with this, Lich. You can keep me here for 1000 years, and I'll never talk."

"Not even if I…wipe your memories again?" The Lich smiled coldly.

"You've tried several times, and each time was an abysmal failure on your part! Not even putting the crown back on my head worked, did it? And you know why? Because you'll never understand something…probably the most important thing of all!"

"Oh, and what's that?" The Lich bellowed.

"You'll never understand LOVE! My relationship with Marceline is the most precious memory I have from my long life. You, on the other hand, are just a heartless monster whose only goal is the destruction of everything. Even your very memories reflect this cold, shallow desire for chaos and destruction. It was once I understood the real power of love, that the crown lost its sway on me. The crown is now as powerless to destroy my memory as you are!" Simon spat at the Lich and was quickly restrained by Peppermint Butler

"Who needs love…when you have power? What has your love gotten you, except imprisoned at my hand, powerless to escape. You will talk, Simon. I will see to that. I am very patient...for the moment."

Simon glared at the Lich silently, the corners of his mouth turned slowly up into a defiant smirk.

"The girl thinks you are dead anyways. Don't be a fool. You will talk eventually. If you fail to talk, I will kill you and everything in this world. I will then track down your friends and show them, and the world they have retreated to, no quarter."

"Since you plan to do that anyways, I see no reason to help you. Kill me if you must, but you won't, because you need me to unlock the book's secrets."

"Very well, Simon. Enjoy your eternity in prison, while I destroy everything that you have ever loved. Adviser, take him back to his filthy cell. See to it that he is sufficiently tortured. He will talk." The Lich cackled briefly.

"As you wish, sire," Peppermint Butler tightened the shackles as he led Simon down the stairs into the basement.

Once the Lich was out of listening distance, Peppermint Butler pulled Simon close and whispered in his ear. "Marceline believes you are still alive. The Lich has told me so."

"Why are you telling me this, and how do you know?" Simon whispered back.

Peppermint Butler smiled confidently. "He has a connection in the world where your friends are. She has spoken with his counterpart there. He is afraid of your friends, and his counterpart, who is helping them."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just keep resisting for now. The mind control prevention gem you have hidden away in your crown should, for now, keep you safe from his powers. As long as he is under the foolish notion that the crown will steal your memories I doubt he will take the crown from you. I hope I can buy you and your friends some valuable time, but the time may come when we need to open the door for him. I will let you know when we can wait no further."

Simon nodded silently. "I'll NEVER talk to you!" he screamed out loud.

"Oh, we have ways of making you talk," Peppermint Butler replied loudly, kicking Simon in the shins and dragging him into the torture chamber.

* * *

Later that day, the Lich summoned Peppermint Butler for a meeting. "Walk with me," he said, as they left the castle and headed out towards the Lich's Kingdom.

The radioactive rivers were glowing especially green that day, which pleased the Lich. The sky was dark and grey, and the Lich's subjects ambled aimlessly through the town square. The Lich half smiled, admiring his handiwork.

"It is truly a beautiful sight, is it not?" he asked.

"Yes sire, you have made wonderful progress," Peppermint Butler replied.

"Did Petrikov tell you anything?"

"No sire, he did not talk anymore. We tortured him for over an hour, but he did not say a word. We sent him back to his cell." Peppermint Butler's voice quavered slightly as he averted his eyes from the Lich's cold, penetrating stare.

"No matter. He will talk eventually. I will be patient for now, as he is critical to my ultimate plan. Have you tried to open the portal again?"

"We have. We have even tried to open a portal in the place where Simon opened the portal for Finn and his friends. We have been unable to locate the precise location of this other world where Finn is currently and where your counterpart dwells. The portal we tried to open only led to the place where you were recently imprisoned."

"He must know something. Have you retrieved the book since you opened the portal?"

"We have. It seems to return to Simon's library. We are not sure why the book acts this way."

"We need to make our move, soon, before the boy becomes powerful enough to become a threat."

"Well, sire...I have thought of...other plans. You have conquered this land, have you not? Why not go elsewhere? Use the portals this world already has and conquer as much as you can...gather as much power as possible! Finn would not be able to stand up to you, even if he gathered the elements together! Meanwhile, we will work on getting Simon to talk." Peppermint Butler smiled tentatively.

"He is getting close to understanding his true purpose and unlocking his true power. My counterpart can sense it. Considering our situation, your plan is acceptable to me. Where shall we conquer first?"

Peppermint Butler pulled out his map. "Right here," he pointed.

"Excellent. The dog will suffer first," the Lich laughed coldly.

"As you wish, sire. We will begin preparations shortly."

* * *

Finn woke up the earliest the next morning, and felt Marceline's gentle arm holding him around the waist. He smiled and blushed slightly as he pulled the blanket closer to him as he adjusted his position on the laid out sleeping bag. He sighed as he thought of the rough day ahead of him, as his eyes slowly closed.

Marceline roused about half an hour later, and the removal of her arm awoke Finn once more. "Morning, sleep well?"

"Yeah," he blushed slightly. "Thanks for getting the blanket. It was a bit cold last night."

"The better to smother you with, my dear," she cackled, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Not if I get you first," Finn retaliated and pulled the blanket over her.

"What if I do this?" she floated away, leaving the blanket to fall on a heap on the floor.

"No fair, that's cheating!" He laughed as he chased her around the room, trying to cover her with the blanket.

"Mornin' kids," Jake yawned. "I guess you guys slept well, 'cause you woke me up."

"Oh, sorry Jake," Finn smiled sheepishly. "Good morning. Ready to get some sweet loot and look for this Earth Element thingy?"

"You know it bro. It's-"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" they both said in unison.

"You guys have really got to come up with a new catch phrase," Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on Marce, it's awesome!" Finn shrugged. "And you know what would make it even awesomer? If we did a repeat with my sweet Helmet of Seeing," he pulled the helmet off his helmet shelf as he stared at the empty bed.

"Ugh, that thing again?" Jake rolled his eyes. "Man, you just gotta move on. That helmet is total bunk dude."

"Come on Jake, what's the harm?" Marceline patted Finn's face gently. "Besides, Finn, I think you look kinda cute in it."

Finn smiled defiantly as he raspberried his brother. "See, Jake? Marce likes it. Don't have sour grapes just cause I found it and not you."

"Alright, fine. I'm jealous of the helmet. But I'm taking this awesome gauntlet," Jake said, pulling out a long leather arm piece with spikes protruding from it.

"Whatevs, man, I don't even want that junk," Finn said indifferently.

"Finn, you're no fun. You gotta act like you like it, otherwise it's no fun to take it from you."

"Sorry man, just no sentimental value in that," he said with a secret smile.

"Man, Marce's starting to rub off on you," Jake eyed him intently "You're just pranking me, aren't you?"

Finn shot a quick wink at Marceline. "I don't know what you mean, man."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go downstairs and get started on some b-fast. You crazy kids be good, now, ya hear?"

"We promise," they both said simultaneously, with fingers crossed behind their backs.

* * *

Marceline and Finn came downstairs after packing up provisions for the day's journey. By the time they reached downstairs, Jake had already prepared a full breakfast. Fionna, Cake, and Marshall were already seated and enjoying the fruits of Jake's labor.

"'Sup guys? Sleep well last night?" Marshall waved as Marceline and Finn came into the kitchen.

"I dunno, got kicked out of my room, but my friend came to my rescue and let me sleep in his room...you know...typical night." Marceline stared at him coldly.

"Aw, come on, you can't still be upset about that...besides, you got to sleep with your-"

"I'm glad Finn let you sleep upstairs. I got to sleep on the couch for once!" Cake shot Marshall a dirty glance as she interrupted him.

"Well guys, I'm totally excited to get on the way, so I'm not gonna hold everyone up," Finn grabbed a plate and hastily put some eggs, toast, and bacon on his plate. "You make lunch for us, bro?"

"You're welcome, Finn," Jake grumbled as he tossed Finn a large bag full of sandwiches, watermelon, and a large bag of potato chips.

"Dude, you think of everything. You're awesome in the kitchen." Finn interrupted his meal briefly to place the paper bag inside his backpack.

"Well, you know...some of us are good at sleeping late, and others are great in the kitchen. Hope you don't mind doing the dishes, 'cause there's a ton of 'em."

Finn sighed deeply. "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

"I'll help, Finn. I'm kinda to blame too," Marceline smiled.

"And I can dry them, because I know this guy gets all uptight about water spots," Fionna rolled her eyes. Marshall laughed sheepishly.

Finn and Marceline finished their meal quickly and attended to the dishes. With Fionna's help, they were able to wash and dry the large stack of dirty plates and utensils with haste. Marshall, Jake, and Cake waited for them in the living room as they played a quick game on BMO.

"Alright, now we're ready to go!" Finn dried his hands as he came out from the kitchen. He pulled his helmet from his bag and put it on.

"Aw man….can I try it on at some point?" Jake whimpered as he packed BMO away in Finn's backpack.

"Sure dude, after I'm done finding the secret entrance to the dungeon." Finn then turned to Marshall. "So, dude, where do you think this dungeon is?"

"It's probably down the cave a little further," Marshall shrugged. "I haven't been down that way in a long time, and even if I did go that way, I wouldn't have looked for it. Dungeons aren't really my thing."

"What he means to say is that he's scared of them," Fionna poked him playfully. "Right, Marshall?"

"Girl, I'm the Vampire King. I'm not scared of anything!" Marshall grew larger and extended his claws menacingly.

"Except mud on your floors, or someone scratching up your records," Marceline stuck out her tongue.

"Why'd you have to go and say that, Marce? Totally messed with my feng shui, or something. So...are we doing this thing or not?" Marshall reverted to his normal size and glared petulantly at Marceline.

"Sure, dude, lead the way!" Finn opened the door for his friends as they all left the house.


End file.
